Skin deep Love
by lecturaxgusto
Summary: Mio Akiyama, se encuentra indecisa, después de aquella pregunta que le forzó a responder su amiga Tsumugi.  ¿Y qué esperaba contestar, si aún dudaba de todo lo que sentía?
1. Verdades

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_...Y si esas preguntas habían existido desde antes. ¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo se mantuvo ocultando aquellos sentimientos a ella, quien confió siempre en su sonrisa y extendió su mano a cualquiera? ¿Por qué provoco que brotaran sus sentimientos? _

_**Skin-deep Love**_

**Capitulo uno: Verdades**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, mientras veía a cada alumna sonreír con sus amigas, pensaba en aquello que tan incómoda la había puesto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón en el cual debían estar sus amigas esperándola para comenzar a ensayar, o más bien sentarse a tomar el té como lo hacían cada día. Tomo una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y girarla para ver lo que había tras ese salón.

_-"Exactamente ¿qué se supone que querías decir con eso?" – Pregunto la morena mirando a su amiga de cabellos dorados que bebía a cada sorbo un poco más de su té._

_-"Bueno no es para que te aflijas, hace tiempo que llevo pensando ello, Yui y Ritsu comparten demasiado tiempo juntas…yo pensé que sentías celos por…" – Dejo su taza de té y bajo la mirada, esperando la respuesta de aquella chica de ojos grisáceos – "Mio…dime una cosa"_

_-"¿Qué esperas a preguntarme?" – Pregunto con un notorio sentimiento aplastando en su corazón. Aquellos nervios que se expandía por cada duda que sembraba su querida amiga de ojos azules como el mar._

_-"Mio, dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Ritsu?" – Pregunto seriamente mientras volvía a entornar su mirada con la morena, que de a poco comenzaba a ruborizarse al pensar en tal punto de su relación con su mejor amiga desde la infancia._

_-"Ritsu…para mi es…mi mejor amiga, la persona que quiero tanto…digo he compartido tantas cosas y debo decir que aprendí gracias a ella al menos a quitarme un poco la timidez que siempre he tenido pero…"_

_-"¿La quieres o no?" – La pregunta secante llego hasta su corazón que se acelero cada vez más y más, y los nervios comenzaban a molestar en su tranquilidad – "Mio, no es que quiera preguntar de molestia esto pero yo quiero saber, ya que siento algo por ella" – La bajista subió su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos del mar tan implacables._

_-"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo ahora?" – Pensó la bajista antes de poder entrar en el salón por completo_

-Buen día Mio-chan – Inquirió la guitarrista mirándole desde su asiento, Mio sonrió brevemente y dirigió su mirada a la rubia que se dispuso a servir la taza de té en el lugar de Mio.

-Yui – Inquirió brevemente la bajista dirigiendo su mirada a quien había llamado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto levantando su cabeza, mientras demostraba un pedazo de pastel de frutillas en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Has visto a Ritsu el día de hoy? – Pregunto bajando la mirada mientras levantaba su taza de té, su cuerpo tiritaba de los nervios, pues sabía que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del salón aquella chica de cabellos dorados que le había confesado tales sentimientos hacia la baterista.

-Mm…bueno si, la vi bajando hasta el primer piso con Azu-nyan porque Sawa-chan las llamo para ver cómo sería esto de la presentación que haremos la próxima semana. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Clavo su mirada en la chica de ojos grisáceos. Mio bajo su mirada recordando aquellas palabras.

_-"…Ya que siento algo por ella"._

-Bueno…es que hoy día no la he visto, y he estado pensando que ella me está… - Apretó sus manos, notando como todo se veía cada vez más borroso, en ese momento, unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda y una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Tranquila Mio-chan – Inquirió suavemente Yui apoyando su mejilla contra la de la bajista – Ritsu-chan no sería capaz de estar tanto tiempo enojada o triste por algo, ya verás que ella no te esta evadiendo.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron marcadas en la mente de Mio – _"¿Qué pasaría si Ritsu ya sabe que Mugi la quiere? Y si ya se le confesó. ¿Qué hago yo pensando, queriendo borrar aquel recuerdo de esas palabras pronunciadas por la tecladista? ¿Por qué ahora pienso que si pierdo a Ritsu me podría morir?" – _Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar rápidamente de sus ojos y se rodeo con más fuerza de los brazos de la guitarrista que aún se encontraba a su lado.

Desde lejos le miraba aquella por la cual se encontraba llorando, miraba la espalda de Yui, como rodeaba a Mio, como iba perdiendo a la persona que realmente amaba. Sin pensarlo cerró la puerta antes de entrar y Azusa se le quedo viendo.

-Ritsu-senpai no creo que sea…

-Ya viste Azusa – Inquirió evadiendo las palabras de la pequeña guitarrista – Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo se siente al ver a la persona que realmente quieres de esa forma con otra? – Pregunto con su mirada perdida. Alzo su mano y la poso sobre su pecho – Duele bastante ¿verdad?

-Ritsu-senpai – Le miro brevemente antes de volver a pensar en aquella pregunta – No duele…hasta que te das cuenta de que la persona a la que quieres es realmente feliz con otro, entonces te alivias y piensas que quizás es mejor así, que puedes continuar viviendo, no soy quien para hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Mio-senpai pero creo que hará lo correcto en seguir siendo como es por más que el dolor la este matando – Miro de forma determinada a Ritsu con sus ojos cafés, quien le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos de miel que se habían llenado de lágrimas, lentamente Azusa acerco sus manos hasta la cabeza de Ritsu y le quito su diadema provocando que los largos mechones que caían sobre su frente taparan aquellos ojos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Pregunto brevemente sin tomar con una pisca de enfado aquello.

-Porque Ritsu-sanpai no se ve bien con lágrimas y así es mejor que las escondas – Respondió sintiendo el breve cariño sobre su cabeza.

-Eres muy inteligente Azusa.

La bajista había dejado de llorar y había comenzado a pensar las cosas, también las que le había dicho Yui, quien por importante que fueran las cosas siempre las tomaba con ánimo, siempre con una sonrisa y se entregaba del todo por el todo por aquellas que tanto amaba, pues eran sus amigas y jamás las abandonaría. Mio se acerco a Yui que se encontraba de pie con la guitarra en mano y le dio un largo abrazo pues necesitaba agradecerle a aquella que había permanecido rodeándola, dándole su cariño, todo lo que podía entregarle, le miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos café oscuros tan intensos, tan llenos de vida y alegría, por otra parte Yui le miraba aquellos ojos grisáceos que siempre se habían mantenido alegres, que ahora ocultaban lágrimas dolorosas llenas de sentimientos que jamás había pensado expresar, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la bajista y lo atrajo cada vez más al suyo hasta rozar sus labios con aquellos labios tan delicados de la morena, quien al sentir aquel tacto pego con un pequeño gritito llena de los nervios que se habían expandido hasta el cuerpo de la guitarrista que había cerrado sus ojos para mantener la calma, esa sensación de calma que trataba de otorgarle sin pensar en aquello que estaba a un centímetro de cometer. Los nervios se aplacaron y acepto aquel roce, apoderándose delicadamente de los labios de la guitarrista que había mantenido distancia.

Cada vez más intensificaban el beso, y cada vez la presión del miedo a que las descubrieran se iba desvaneciendo como si cada una le entregara la confianza a la otra, aquel beso que debía acabar en cualquier momento solo para permitirles respirar. Separan lentamente sus labios y se miran a los ojos, tomando una bocanada de aire que les permite formular aquellas preguntas, responderse aquellas dudas que se sembraban mientras se besaban cada vez más.

-Mio… ¿Tú me quieres cierto? – Pregunto brevemente bajando la mirada avergonzada de aquello que había formulado. La bajista se lo pensó boquiabierta, pero tenía razón, aquella pregunta que había formulado la guitarrista en cierta forma le había causado ciertas sensaciones, y para qué decir del beso que la había despertado de tal punto que sus propias emociones volvían a aflorar, entonces. ¿Ella le quería? Aquel beso que le había brindado, aquel abrazo que le había entregado fuerzas y esa mirada café tan intensa que volvía a clavar sobre los ojos grisáceos.

Volvió a demostrar una sonrisa breve antes de tomar las mejillas de la guitarrista y mirarle asintiendo.

-Si…Yui, yo te quiero mucho – Respondió a aquella pregunta, sintiendo como se le abalanzaba la guitarrista – ¡Yui! ¿Crees que esto está bien aquí? – Pregunto mirando nerviosa hacia todos lados. Pensándolo, Tsumugi no había vuelto a salir de aquella sala y eso la impacientaba un poco más.

-Me gustaría saber que no hay problema con estar contigo así enfrente de todos pero aún así…creo que debemos guardarlo en secreto. ¿Qué me dices tú Mio-chan? ¿Guardarías el secreto, incluso a Rit-chan? – Pregunto mirándole seriamente, la morena por más sorprendida que estuviera de aquella pregunta asintió. Yui sonrió brevemente y volvió a abrazar a aquella que quería con su corazón.

-Pero Yui ¿Qué le vas a decir a Azusa? ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa con la relación que tienen ustedes? – Volvió a preguntar mirándole un poco dubitativa. Los ojos de la guitarrista perdieron aquel brillo que había aparecido después de aquel beso, de aquel secreto que mantendrían. Una vez más volvió a repasar con sus dedos uno de los mechones que cubrían aquellos bellos ojos cafés que le comenzaban a encantar cada vez más - ¿Yui? – Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la castaña, quien alzo su vista llena de lágrimas que se debatían en aquel rostro por continuar cayendo. Mio, le miro detenidamente cada rasgo y solo pudo contener la respiración al ver tal determinación en los ojos de la guitarrista que aún llorando se mantenía de pie, no caería fácilmente por más que llorara.

Se quedo a su lado conversando, evitando aquel tema, pues el decir su nombre "Azusa", era un cruel y extraño secreto el cual evitaba confesar, aquellas sonrisas habían vuelto a aparecer entre ese romance secreto que habían comenzado a tener en el salón de música. La joven de cabellos dorados entro una vez más desde otra dirección al salón de música con una sonrisa satisfecha que pudo notar Mio, pues exactamente iba dirigida para ella, exclusivamente. Yui se quedo al lado de Mio y solo pudo notar que sonreía, aún así percatándose de aquel extraño sentimiento que se sembraba en aquellos ojos grisáceos.

-Buenas tardes Mio-chan, Yui-chan, vaya veo que se han servido el té antes de que llegara, discúlpenme me debía encargar de limpiar los pizarrones de la sala – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

-¡Mugi-chan ¿Qué has traído el día de hoy? – Pregunto Yui mirándole con una sonrisa, la joven recién nombrada sonrió mientras sacaba un pastel de fresas, notando la amplia sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Yui.

-Mio-chan ¿quieres una taza de té? – Pregunto clavando sus ojos azules como el mar en aquellos grisáceos que se detuvieron solo a pensar en aquella pregunta. Asintió brevemente pensando en aquella mirada, jamás se había detenido a pensar en que cada vez que la miraba, siempre había algo en sus ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de secretos.

_-"¿Acaso has empezado a crear secretos frente a nosotras? O ¿siempre los has cargado?" – Seguía pensando la morena._

Inesperadamente la puerta una vez más se abrió y de ella entraron ambas jóvenes que extrañamente habían causado los nervios de aquella pareja que se mantenía sentada de frente a la puerta. Azusa miro de reojo a Mugi, para al segundo clavar su mirada respectivamente en Mio y luego quedarse mirando de forma permanente a Yui.

-¡Oh Mugi! ¿Qué pastel has traído el día de hoy? – Exclamo de extraña manera saludando la baterista que luego de acercarse a la mesa miro de reojo a Yui y seguido a Mio.

-Pastel de fresas, siéntate te serviré ahora mismo, también a ti Azusa-chan – Inquirió mirándole.

Aquella tensión había comenzado en el momento en que Mio y Tsumugi habían tenido esa conversación que aclaro todas las dudas de la relación que tenía con Ritsu, quien miraba a cada segundo de reojo a Mio, sin evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y se iba quebrando cada vez más al sentirla tan cerca de Yui en esos momentos. _– "Ya no puedo hacer nada más, ella me ha ganado sin darse cuenta de todo el amor que siento por Mio, solo como era ella, pero acaso. ¿Fui tan ilusa como para creer que ella también me amaba? – _Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando durante una secuencia de segundos antes de volver sus miradas a aquella que hablaba.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, que tal una vez más!

¿Y qué les ha parecido esta nueva historia de K-ON! La verdad es que al escribirla me quede impaciente por querer seguir escribiendo, porque no se nota como si quisiera tener un final rápidamente.

He decidido subir un nuevo fanfic, quizás no del tipo que siempre escribo y este más particular ya que es Yuri. Es mi primer Yuri y me ha parecido tan lindo como va quedando, pero esto es solo el principio de un largo camino, he decidido escribir una buena historia si les parece, así que si me quieren dejar sus comentarios, sus criticas, por favor, se las aceptare gustosa.

Nos leemos prontamente ya~na!

_Ne-chan!_


	2. Sentimientos

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

**_Skin-Deep Love_**

**Capitulo dos: Sentimientos**

Azusa se dirigía a la casa de la familia Hirasawa como era de costumbre para encontrarse una vez más con su amiga y hermana de aquella persona a la cual quería, Hirasawa Ui. Avanzo a paso raudo hasta la puerta de la casa, y quien fue a atenderle no era quien esperaba encontrar en aquella casa.

Esos ojos café intensos como el roble la observaban de pies a cabeza, su boca entreabierta, tiritaba y solo los nervios demostraban que aún había reacción alguna en el cuerpo de la joven, que había comenzado a ocultar secretos a aquella que estaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Esto… Yui-senpai – Entorno los ojos en la guitarrista que seguía observándola sin mover alguna facción de su rostro o alguna parte de su cuerpo. – Yui…

-Oh perdona Azu-nyan, supongo que viniste a quedarte – Adivino notando el gran bolso que cargaba la joven en su brazo derecho, la pequeña guitarrista asintió mirando a la joven que aún se encontraba notoriamente nerviosa ante la aparición de la morena de coletas.

-Yui-senpai ¿me das el permiso para entrar a tu casa? Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera – Comento sonrojada la guitarrista, notando como captaba aquella, avergonzada la situación.

-¡Cierto! Pasa por favor, estás en tu casa – Inquirió mientras se daba leves toquecitos en la cabeza, la pequeña guitarrista noto en ese momento que el nerviosismo de la joven se debía a su estado, sus labios sonrosados, y su rostro de la misma manera sonrojado.

-"_¿Acaso también te besas con…?" – _Descubriendo la situación, Ui avanzo hacia ella sonriente y le dio un abrazo – "_Se está comportando como Yui."_

_-_Qué bueno que llegas, te hemos estado esperando, Jun se encuentra en la sala, trajo de nuevo golosinas.

-¿Qué? Pensé que me tocaba a mi – Se quejo la guitarrista cruzándose de brazos, Ui le miro y sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a aquella que aún estaba nerviosa de pie al lado de la guitarrista.

-Hermana, ¿no subes? Te iré a dejar unos dulces, cielos no puedes dejar a tu invitada todo este tiempo sola – La joven asintió advirtiendo la impresión de la morena de coletas, avanzo rápidamente a las escaleras, perdiéndose a cada paso que daba. – Últimamente anda muy extraña y Mio-senpai también lo está.

-Ui – La joven detuvo la conversa de su amiga, mirando al suelo sin saber cómo comprender aquello.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, cuando extrañamente noto un cambio en la actitud de la guitarrista. – Supongo que debe ser algo respecto a mi hermana ¿verdad?

-Se supone que debería ser fuerte pero ¿Cómo puedo serlo queriendo tanto a Yui-senpai aún sabiendo que esta con Mio-senpai? – Pregunto comenzando a llorar mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Ui. – Pensar aquello me hace sufrir, no quería darme cuenta de estos sentimientos.

-Azusa-chan eres demasiado linda – Inquirió suavemente mientras levantaba una mano para hacerle cariño y repasar algunos cabellos desordenados por tal inesperado abrazo. – No podrías ocultarme tus sentimientos hacia mi hermana en ningún momento, pensé que si Yui la dejaba en tus manos todo iba a estar bien, siempre supe que ella te quería a ti, que no dejaba de suspirar aunque no lo confesara, pero jamás pensé que Mio-senpai fuera quien realmente le robaba esos suspiros. No quiero entristecerte, y te has comportado de una manera muy fuerte cuando estuviste a su lado. Me sorprende lo linda que puedes ser cuando tratas de hacer parecer como si no sucede nada.

-Sabes incluso cuando no reacciono. Pero creo que ya es momento de avanzar un poco más, creí que con ayudar a Ritsu-senpai, también me estaba ayudando a mí, pero no surtió efecto. Si me duele, si esa respuesta quería ella, si me duele ver a la persona que más quiero de esa manera con otra que no soy yo – Confesó la joven mirándole, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Mirarte me sería más difícil si no usaras el pelo tomado.

-¿Cómo…así? – Azusa alzo la vista y noto como caía el cabello de la joven sobre sus hombros, y descubrió esa sonrisa que le otorgaba, tan igual a quien le alteraba su pulso. Se sonrojo con tan solo mirarle. - ¿Crees que me parezco a mi hermana?

-…Definitivamente te pareces a Yui-senpai – Inquirió de manera precipitada mordiéndose la lengua, comenzó a reír, escuchando como comenzaba a reír junto a ella su amiga.

La guitarrista cerró la puerta dando un profundo suspiro, mientras se acercaba a su invitada.

-Disculpa por haberte dejado durante tanto tiempo sola, Mio – Inquirió sentándose a su lado sobre la cama, la bajista negó levemente y se apoyo en el hombro de la castaña que miraba brevemente aquel acto.

-Creo que así está bien. ¿Azusa está abajo verdad? – Se quedo callada esperando la respuesta que jamás recibió, miro dubitativa la mano de la joven, pensando si era lo correcto en este momento tomarla. Cerró sus ojos sin esperar una nueva respuesta. Pero fue ello, lo que provoco aquella tan inesperada reacción de la bajista. Las manos tibias de la guitarrista posadas entre su rostro y el mentón, mientras cada vez intensificaba el beso que le había robado. – "_Ya no te comportas como una pequeña niña, ahora tratas de ser más fuerte que yo. Pero ¿Por qué sigues ocultándome aquello que sientes hacia Azusa?" _– Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras acercaba sus manos a las de la guitarrista, quien le rodeo jugueteando con algunos mechones del cabello de la morena y su otra mano entrelazada con la de la bajista. Suavemente la guitarrista dirigió su mano con la que había estado jugueteando en el cabello de Mio, hasta uno de los bordes del poleron, provocando que al leve contacto de su cálida mano con su piel, suspirara suavemente entre besos la bajista. – Yui, ¿está bien que estemos haciendo esto aquí? – Pregunto descubriendo a la joven que se separaba y se volvía a sentar. Mio se descubrió observando detenidamente la mirada de la castaña de ojos cafés ambarinos. Aquel brillo, esa mirada llena de incontables secretos. - ¿Yui?

-¿Querías saber la verdad de porque dejé de hablar de Azu-nyan cerca de ti? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto sin dejar de mirar hacia el vacío. Mio al igual que Yui se volvió a sentar a su lado. – Pero hay algo que quiero saber realmente. Respecto a Mugi-chan y Rit-chan. Se perfectamente que Mugi-chan está interesada en ella. ¿Qué piensas de ello? ¿Realmente eres capaz de abandonar tus sentimientos hacia Rit-chan por quedarte a mi lado? – La muchacha de ojos grisáceos se detuvo a pensar en aquello, esa pregunta iba directa como una flecha clavada al corazón.

-No sé de que hablas. – Inquirió mirando el mismo vació que seguía observando la castaña. – Yo…no conozco realmente mis sentimientos, no sé qué hacer con ellos, a lo mejor sería mejor que no amara a nadie, y que nadie me amara a mí.

-¡Eso no! – Refuto precipitadamente la castaña volviendo su mirada hacía la muchacha de ojos grisáceos, quien le miro de manera sorprendida. – Mis sentimientos son verdaderos lo prometo, pero por favor no repitas eso.

-Yui… – Se quedo pensando en aquello. Toco suavemente con su mano el pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón, bajo lentamente la mirada sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que le estaba entregando. – _"¿Qué estoy haciendo realmente? Mis sentimientos por Ritsu son de amistad ¿verdad? Yo la quiero, y nunca dejare de hacerlo pero…"_

_-"Ya que yo siento algo por ella…" – _Las palabras de la tecladista volvieron a hacerse presentes en la mente y el corazón de la bajista, quien al instante sintió como su pulso se disparaba, recordando la tarde del día en que habían empezado a crear aquel secreto de amor.

_La bajista bajo las escaleras corriendo, desesperada buscando a la baterista de ojos color miel, su respiración denotaba que se encontraba cansada, pero aún así necesitaba encontrarle, y su corazón desesperado necesitaba saber de las palabras de la bajista._

_-¡Ritsu! – Grito desesperadamente, cuando llego hasta la puerta encontrándose con la joven que como siempre llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta abierta, la joven se detuvo al escuchar quien le llamaba. Mio comenzó a respirar aceleradamente debido al cansancio de haberle perseguido durante un momento. – Oye escúchame ¿Por qué te has marchado tan rápido del club? Estábamos pensando ir a al parque de diversiones._

_-Está bien Mio – Le interrumpió la baterista sin voltearse para volver a mirar aquellos ojos grisáceos – Debo…hacer unas cosas…supongo que Mugi me contara de ello cuando vaya mañana a mi casa – Confesó la joven, provocando inesperadamente que le diera una punzada al corazón de la bajista. – Oye… ¿Qué hay entre Yui y tú?_

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto inesperadamente mirándole extrañada – Ritsu por favor date la vuelta y mírame. – La joven se voltio a observarle, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cristalizados, aquellos ojos color miel, hinchados de por haber llorado y nuevamente cristalizados._

_-Dime ahora ¿Qué hay entre Yui y tú? – Volvió a preguntar con su voz cargada de rabia._

_-Ritsu yo no…no hay nada más que una amistad, solo somos amigas, al igual que contigo, a amabas las quiero mucho y son mis buenas amigas, las personas que más quiero, junto a Azusa y a Mugi. – Trato de responder sin vacilar._

_-Entonces dime, tengo algo que contarte como amigas desde la infancia, que lo comparten todo, incluso sus secretos. ¿Puedes guardarme este secreto verdad? – La bajista observo como el rostro de Ritsu se tensaba. La joven asintió nerviosa ante las palabras que expresaría su amiga de infancia – Hay una persona de la que me enamore, mi corazón late con una velocidad increíble cuando estoy cerca de ella y aunque entienda que es muy difícil o quizás inevitable que podamos estar juntos le seguiré amando, me duela o no. – Confesó acercándose a Mio, tomándole la mano hasta ponerla sobre su pecho, la morena al instante perdió la respiración al sentir el pulso acelerado de la baterista._

_-Ritsu…_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal esta todo? Creo que debería disculparme por el atraso del segundo capitulo, pero estoy es el último mes técnicamente de clases y nos exigen demasiado en este momento. Definitivamente de ahora en que termine todo, podré escribir cada capitulo más rápido, así que ya que.

Respecto al capitulo ¿qué les pareció? Realmente he estado desmotivada con tantos estudios, y ni escribiendo me sacaba una inspiración buena, tampoco para mi novela. Así que estaré esperando gustosa sus comentarios, criticas, consejos lo que sea respecto a como va.

Se que quieren muchas Mitsu, realmente también me gusta el Mitsu, tanto como Yuiazu, pero pensé que para que fuera un buen fanfic tenía que tener algo diferente de muchos. "La desesperación de saber que pasara"

A los reviews, devolveré a más tardar mañana, de ahora en adelante escribo el tercer capitulo y devuelvo.

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en el tercer capitulo. Ya~na!

_Ne-chan!_


	3. Amor

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin-deep Love**_

**Capitulo tres: Amor**

_La bajista entorno su mirada en la de Ritsu, quien le observaba con sus ojos color miel llenos de temor, el mismo que sentía en aquel momento la joven de ojos grisáceos que estaba situada enfrente de la baterista. Su mano caliente aún se encontraba sobre el pecho de Ritsu, el cual latía a una desesperada velocidad. Mio bajo su mirada lentamente sin entender cómo responder ante aquello que trataba de confesar sin decirlo claramente._

_-Ritsu yo…no sé qué decir, pues verás – La joven de ojos grisáceos alzo la vista para observar aquel brillo en los ojos de la baterista quien no dejaba de mirarle._

_-Mio-chan, Rit-chan así que aquí estaban – Inquirió avanzando hacia ellas, aquella joven que había tensado todo el cuerpo de la bajista y a la vez había acelerado aún más el pulso de la baterista, quien al descubrirse aún con la mano de Mio en su pecho, le tomo y la separo rápidamente – Mm… ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-No, para nada – Respondió inesperadamente la joven de ojos color miel, quien se volvió a observar a la bajista que le miraba llena de sorpresa - ¿Verdad Mio?_

_-… - Le observo sin comprender aquella reacción tan fugaz y luego se volteo a ver a aquella de ojos azules como el mar y un cabello dorado tan sedoso como una cascada, tomo una bocanada de aire y luego volvió a observarle – No era nada de importancia. ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-¿He? – La sonrisa en los labios de la joven se desvanecieron al mirar a la bajista._

_-Pues supongo viniste a decirnos algo ¿cierto? – Pregunto observando a la baterista que se había quedado estática ante la respuesta de la bajista._

_-Sí, pues verán, hemos estado pensando que como las vacaciones ya están aproximándose, deberíamos ir a un campamento de verano. Y queríamos ver si están de acuerdo."_

La joven alzo la vista rebuscando la mirada de la guitarrista quien sostenía aún sus manos, sintiendo como el temor volvía a sembrarse en los ojos grisáceos de Mio. Le abrazo intuyendo el asomo de las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida hasta hace un momento atrás.

-Creo que no debo meterme en tu privacidad respecto a tus sentimientos, perdóname Mio. Solo te discutiré y te entregare mi amor, no importe que, te amo – Inquirió la joven sin despegarse del abrazo que aferraba a la bajista.

-Yui, por favor – Se quedo en silencio sin volver a emitir sonido alguno, cuando le volvió a mirar la guitarrista con sus ojos llenos de esplendor y una sonrisa enmarcada en los labios. La joven se sorprendió de verle así e inesperadamente acerco el rostro a ella sintiendo el contacto de los labios de la guitarrista, apretados contra los de ella, cerro sus ojos sintiendo como el calor de las mejillas aumentaba ante la desesperada respiración de la castaña quien se había sorprendido de tal acción. Su respiración se volvió confuso ante la de la castaña, sintiendo como el calor se adueñaba aún más de ella, al sentir como la mano de la guitarrista ascendía hasta la delicada prenda que llevaba bajo su poleron. Suavemente separo sus labios de la morena quien abrió sus ojos al dejar de sentir aquel contacto y simplemente asintió ante la mirada fija de Yui, quien sonrió ante la respuesta espontanea de Mio. Volviendo a pegar sus labios contra los de la otra.

Una vez más la pequeña guitarrista abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, descubriendo a su acompañante que dormía a su lado. Toco delicadamente su rostro, percibiendo la paz que rebozaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a mirarla, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a asomarse. – _No es ella, pero aún así, me reconforta tenerla aquí. Ui, Ui, dios ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto con ella? – _Observo a la joven una vez más antes de acunarse entre los brazos de la hermana de aquella que le desesperaba tanto y que aún así quería.

"_-Supongo que no puedo decir nada al respecto – Inquirió soltando un gran suspiro, mientras dejaba sus brazos puestos sobre sus caderas la hermana menor – De todas maneras, eres mi hermana mayor._

_-Ui eres genial – Le abrazo y rozo su mejilla contra la de su hermana mientras sonreía._

_-Hermana, por favor me haces cosquillas – Pronunció mientras sonreía, en ese momento aparecieron desde la puerta de la cocina las amigas de Ui. Quien advirtió de su presencia y se separo al instante de su hermana, que observo quien se encontraba a su espalda._

_-¿Sucede algo, Ui? – La pequeña morena de coletas observo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios a la guitarrista, que a su vez solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzada._

_-No es nada, solo que Mio se quedara en casa hoy día, y le han avisado a su familia hace un momento – Descubrió las facciones del rostro de Azusa, congelándose durante una fracción de tiempo, sin pensarlo en ese momento decidió acercarse a ella y le tomo de su mano – Claro que no hay que ponerse celosas, no solo ellas se divertirán, ¿cierto Jun?_

_-Por supuesto…aún nos quedan muchos dulces y la noche es demasiado larga – Confeso sonriente la joven sin percibir el aire de angustia que se había esparcido en aquella sala._

_-Bueno… yo… Azusa ¿has pensado en algo para practicar en el campamento verano? – Observo detenidamente a la pequeña de coletas, quien se quedo de pie estática ante la guitarrista, que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo le llamaba de aquella manera – ¿Azusa?_

_-¿He? Ah sí, escribí unas canciones y escribí las partituras de guitarra mientras estaba estudiando para un examen. Creo habérsela entregado a Mugi-sempai porque dijo que se encargaría de escribir las partituras de Piano y Ritsu-sempai vería las de batería, porque iban a estar un par de días juntas._

_-…Ya veo, bueno pues, creo que… - Volvió a observar a la pequeña morena, quien bajo la mirada al instante, sin poder mirarle, avergonzada de su desesperación al descubrirse sola frente a la guitarrista. En ese momento recordó la mano que se aferraba con fuerza a la suya."_

Sintió como los brazos de la hermana menor de la guitarrista se cerraban tras su espalda, provocando que Azusa ascendiera con su mirada para observar una sonriente Ui, quien se limito a observarle, la morena le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodo entre los brazos de la joven de ojos ambarinos.

-Azusa-chan estás tiritando ¿sucede algo? – Le miro brevemente, cuando la guitarrista asintió y se volvió a mirarle.

-Sabes, Ui…estoy un poco nerviosa. Es solo que tenerte así tan cerca me causa una sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez nerviosismo.

-Pues es porque soy igual a mi hermana, debería disculparme por hacer esto de todas maneras – Inquirió separando los dedos de ambas manos para separarse, cuando se dio cuenta de la guitarrista que se acercaba aún más a ella.

-No debes disculparte, pues me agrada sentir esto, además de que debería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí. Eres una persona demasiado especial para mí Ui – Sonrió avergonzada ante aquella confesión que acababa de expresarle a su querida acompañante. Pues no era demasiado expresiva respecto a sus sentimientos y aún más le provocaba vergüenza. La castaña acerco aún más a la pequeña morena rozando su mejilla contra su suave piel.

-Que alegría saber que me encuentro en tu corazón Azusa-chan, te quiero demasiado y aunque me duela que sientas más cosas por mi hermana, bueno pues me alegra saber que te puedo tener de esta manera aunque sea hasta cierto punto. – Confeso escondiendo el rostro entre las sabanas, Azusa sonrió mirando sonrojada la acción de la joven de ojos ambarinos.

-Yo también te quiero Ui, pero me da vergüenza de todas maneras mirarte si te pones así – Se giro entre los brazos de su compañera y se acurruco un poco más a ella, dando un largo suspiro, escucho la suave risa pegada a su oído de la castaña, quien delicadamente poso sus labios sobre la mejilla de Azusa y eso se quedo así durante un momento.

-Eres demasiado linda Azusa-chan – Inquirió suavemente rozando con su aliento la mejilla de la joven.

Azusa sonrojada comenzó a quedarse dormida pensando en aquellas palabras que había pronunciado hace unos minutos Ui, quien aún acariciaba los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de la morena, repaso delicadamente para exponer el rostro de la joven – _Ui, aunque sienta cosas por Yui-sempai… a decir verdad mi corazón late demasiado fuerte por Ui, pero ¿será que siento amor por ella?_

Abrió la puerta lentamente de la habitación, la guitarrista que aún no podía dormir, descubriendo a su querida Azusa y su hermana durmiendo, pacíficamente, acunadas la una a la otra. Inesperadamente sintió como su desenfrenado corazón empezaba a latir y un cálido líquido comenzaba a correr sobre sus mejillas. Los celos afloraban sobre su propia piel y no podía hacer nada más, ante aquello, solo salir de esa habitación y volver donde se encontraba durmiendo Mio. A quien rodeo instantáneamente y apego sus labios contra los de ella. – _Solo debo volver a alejarme de Azu-nyan, no quiero sufrir antes de tiempo._- Mio abrió sus ojos lentamente y descubrió sus labios pegados contra los de la guitarrista que aún no dejaba de llorar, inesperadamente el corazón de la bajista se acelero al verle así, sufriendo sin saber el motivo por el cual lo hacía. – _Yui… ¿Por qué nunca me respondes a mi pregunta respecto de lo sucedido con Azusa? ¿Acaso tanto temes que te dañen? Yui, eres demasiado fuerte, pero no debes resistir el dolor, si tan solo pudiera entender mejor mi corazón como para entregártelo totalmente, si hubiera una posibilidad, lo haría. _– Rodeo a la guitarrista colocando su mano tras la cabeza de la castaña para acercarla aún más a su pecho. De a poco y entre caricias se quedo dormida.

"_**Lo lamento, no puedo juntarme contigo, Mugi me está enseñando a tocar el piano, dice que sería más divertido a veces si intercambiamos de instrumentos, le estoy enseñando a tocar batería pero dudo que hagamos los cambios. Azusa nos mando una letra que está bastante genial, te mandare las partituras para el bajo en cuanto pueda. Ritsu…" **_

-Rit-chan ¿Qué haces? – La baterista giro un poco su cuello para encontrarse con la tecladista que se cargaba con todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

-A Mugi, estaba mandándole un mensaje a Mio de porque no me puedo juntar con ella esta tarde. – Confeso volviendo la mirada al vació mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada de la cercanía que tenían en ese momento. Mugi quien se encontraba a su espalda, se separo para sentarse a su lado y cargarse con su hombro.

-Así que era eso, Rit-chan esto… ¿esto está bien verdad? – Pregunto inesperadamente la rubia bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-¿De qué hablas? – Observo brevemente a la rubia delineando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras rodeaba su mano que se veía aún más delicada bajo la suya. - ¿Por qué no debería estar bien esto? Mugi, te quiero y de eso estoy segura, quizás se compliquen un poco las cosas con Mio pero aún así debo adaptarme y también tú debes adaptarte a mi paso, ella está con Yui y… bueno tú estás conmigo, y no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo. – Inquirió con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios. – Así que…

-Está bien Rit-chan, ya entendí – Afirmo con una sonrisa observando a la joven de ojos color miel que le observaba aturdida. – Ya entendí ya que te amo Rit-chan – La baterista asintió sonrojada con una sonrisa, sintiendo como es atmósfera y ese momento le sugería que abriera los ojos y descubriera los labios de la rubia pegándose a los suyos.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal están? Bueno ya se, un mes y más días, no puedo hacer nada contra ello, pero estoy terminando ya las clases, y solo me quedan dos días, tengo que estudiar para un examen especial pero vaya que me va a ir mal si no le hago empeño. A decir verdad no me va para nada bien en matemáticas y por lo mismo. Pero ya dejare de hablar de mis cosas. Y si hablo del fanfic.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

¿YuMio, RitMugi y UiAzu? Esto si que se me pone confuso, pero ya verán, espero les venga bien, si quieren contradecirme amantes del "Mitsu" ¡Háganlo, que yo misma lo estoy haciendo!

Espero sus criticas, comentarios, consejos o lo que sea respecto al fanfic.

Bueno, espero estén muy bien, nos leemos la próxima y entre reviews. Ya~na!

_Ne~chan!_


	4. Fiebre

_**Skin-deep**__**Love**_

_Capitulo cuatro: Fiebre_

"_-Y me decidí a abandonar esos sentimientos tan dolorosos, tan cargados de años que hemos compartido, ya que me es tan difícil verte y no poder abrazarte, sonreírte y no poder besarte. Me ha dado miedo y me he envenado sola perdiendo un juego que jamás decidimos empezar."_

La guitarrista abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como una extraña presión se cargaba sobre su cabeza, se levanto lentamente en su cama y se descubrió casi descubierta, alzo su mano y la posiciono sobre su cabeza sintiendo como su propio calor era menos reconfortante en este momento. Se tiro nuevamente en su cama protegiéndose de la caída con la almohada que le reconfortaba su adolorida cabeza, respiro hondamente antes de comenzar a toser. _– ¿Cuándo fue que me resfríe? No puede ser que lo haya vuelto a hacer, quedan tan solo cinco días para la presentación antes del cierre de semestre. No recuerdo nada. – _Lentamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dando paso a una muy preocupada Ui, quien al descubrir a su hermana despierta se acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hermana, que bueno, has despertado ya, Mio te ha venido a visitar todos estos días, pero dudo que recuerdes algo, siempre olvidas muchas cosas cuando estas con fiebre.

-Ui… ¿Cómo es que me enferme? – Pregunto inesperadamente la castaña quien no dejaba de mirar al techo. Ui se le quedo mirando extrañada de aquella pregunta mientras levantaba algún que otro cuaderno y ropas que había desperdigado por la habitación su querida hermana.

-La pregunta más correcta sería ¿Por qué te enfermaste? Ya que te quedaste toda una noche durmiendo con la ventana abierta, después de que te dije que la cerraras varias veces, pero puedo mantenerme en calma porque a decir verdad te bajo la fiebre un poco a como estabas hace dos días atrás.

-¿Dos días?… Ui, ¿desde cuándo estoy enferma? – Su mente comenzó a volar instantáneamente al recordar aquella noche en la cual Ui, le había ordenado cerrar su ventana.

-Al menos unos cuatro días, me has tenido preocupada y también al club de música – Confesó la pequeña castaña que se libraba de algunas ropas que terminaba de doblar y guardar en el mueble de la guitarrista. – Claro está que no me han permitido faltar a clases mis amigas e incluso el club, se han turnado para visitarte y cuidarte en cuanto yo deba ir a encargarme de algunas cosas. A decir verdad me sentiría más segura al dejarte con las cuatro, pero está bien, creo que se perfectamente que ellas saben cómo cuidar bien de ti. – Se aclaro la garganta con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al pensar en una de las integrantes, que por más que estuviera con el corazón en un hilo, le quería.

-… Perdón – Bajo la mirada lentamente la guitarrista apenada. – Si no estuviera enferma, no tendrías que preocuparte tanto, tampoco mis amigas y… no tendrían que haber hecho esto. – Inesperadamente sintió como las lágrimas reprimidas hace unos momentos comenzaban a dispersarse sobre sus mejillas, sus manos apretaron delicadamente las sabanas que la cubrían, mientras mordía su labio inferior aguantando el deseo de dejarse llevar por toda la pena. En ese momento una mano suave y blanca se poso sobre su mejilla, provocando que la castaña levantara su mirada obligada por la suave fuerza que impuso aquel cuerpo. Sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco inesperado al descubrir la mirada que se posaba en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Más bien… no creo que sea un problema para nosotras… para mí, estar en este momento cuidándote. Yui-sempai debería ser más preocupada de su salud. ¿Por qué no cerró la ventana en la noche? – Le critico la joven sin descubrir la sorpresa que aún se presentaba en el rostro de la castaña, quien al instante de notar la insistente mirada de la joven sobre ella, sintió como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba. La joven soltó un leve quejido, provocando la sorpresa nuevamente de Yui, que le volvía a observar sorprendida. – Que extraño que estés tan callada, cuando no paras de hablar nunca. O… ¿preferías que fuera Mio-sempai quien te estuviera cuidando en este momento? – Pregunto avergonzada de que los celos que comenzaba a sentir se interpusieran en su misión.

-¡No es eso! – Interrumpió la castaña al observarle una vez más – Azu-nyan… es solo que estoy bastante sorprendida y a la vez… no sabría cómo decirlo exactamente, no hemos hablado tan normalmente desde que… - Bajo la mirada tratando de evadir tal contacto visual que debían compartir.

-No me vine a encargar de ti para conversar respecto al tema, es solo que estoy muy preocupada de ti… y de la presentación – Repuso aceleradamente sintiendo como el calor ascendía a sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas aún más. – Si no te tengo en mi vista es bastante difícil tocar la guitarra.

-Azu-nyan… sabes perfectamente de… ¿Mi estado? – Rebusco la mirada de la morena de coletas que asintió a su vez. – Podemos hablar respecto al tema ¿verdad? No importa que pase, prefiero que recuerdes tú lo que diré, a tener que recordar que tan dolorosas volverán a ser tus palabras.

-¿Por qué piensas que esto lo olvidaras? ¿O lo estás negando tú? – Pregunto instantáneamente Azusa.

-… Es tal vez eso – Confesó quedándose una vez más en silencio. Dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar. - ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuve enferma? – Comento con una sonrisa sencilla, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo instantáneo que había provocado en la morena, quien asintió bajando la mirada levemente, hasta encontrar la mano estirada de la guitarrista cerca de la suya, inesperadamente su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada. – Sería más difícil si no pudiera recordar ese día.

-… Yui. Exactamente puedes decirme lo que tratas de hacer con hablarme de esta manera… ¿verdad? – Pregunto volviendo su mirada a la joven de ojos ambarinos, que se detuvo a pensar en la forma de contestarle la pequeña guitarrista, bajo la mirada apenada mientras sonreía para su fuero interno. Azusa se quedo mirándole, esperando la respuestas que sabía jamás podría oír, suspiro y tomo la mano de su querida Yui, quien ascendió su mirada sorprendida de tal acción. – Si me acuerdo de la última vez que te enfermaste… pero ¿realmente quieres hablar del tema? – Pregunto mirándole dubitativa sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba al sentir la mano caliente de la guitarrista entrelazada a la suya.

-Me es difícil hablar de esto con todas dentro del mismo salón, especialmente con…

-¿Mio? Yui-sempai ¿Por qué quiere aclarar el tema?... ¿Ya no quiere dejarme pendiente no es así? Por favor respóndeme. – Imploro mirando atentamente cada una de las acciones de la castaña, quien jugueteaba con la pequeña manita entrelazada bajo la suya, se quedo en silencio intentando ignorar las palabras de la morena.

El silencio se volvió en su contra como una capa de cristal que no se podía romper fácilmente, aquel secreto que ambas compartían y que a la vez solo lo negaban como una cruel evidencia de su temor a amarse mutuamente, un crimen que ambas habían cometido y que del cual eran inocentes de todos los aspectos.

Azusa se puso en pie separando su mano de la de Yui quien se quedo exactamente en la misma posición en la cual se había quedado hace unos instantes, sin reaccionar ante los movimientos llenos de gracia de la guitarrista que a su vez tomaba una bocanada de aire mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha. Se volteo para mirar una vez más a la guitarrista, sintiendo como le robaba el aire instantáneamente que había conseguido tomar al darse cuenta de la mirada fija y cargada de sentimientos que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos ambarinos. La pequeña morena avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar una vez más sentada al lado de la guitarrista, que al instante de sentir la presión del cuerpo de Azusa sobre su cama se abalanzo contra ella rodeándola con todo su cuerpo. Acerco su rostro contra el cuello de la joven quien al instante dio un respingo mientras se le escapaba un suspiro que complació a la castaña quien al ascender con su mirada para encontrarse con la de su acompañante, descubrió aquel deseo reprimido, apretó más el cuerpo de la joven acercando sus labios a los de Azusa.

-Yui-sempai – Susurro sintiendo el suave roce de los labios de la aludida, el aliento cálido de Azusa provoco que se volviera en su contra su deseo propio, apretando de manera vehemente sus labios contra los de Yui, quien correspondió de la misma manera vehemente y eufórica, sintiendo como el sabor de los labios de Azusa se volvían un dulce dentro de su boca. – _Como un suave dulce, te esparces en mi boca, lleno de tu azúcar que mezclamos para así poder comprender que juntos podíamos batir esos sentimientos. Sin ti me extravió y no sé exactamente como vivir, pero mis principios me dicen que me es imposible tocarte, tan frágil ante este sentimiento que trato de ocultar._

Separo sus labios de Azusa para tomar un poco de aire, al igual que la joven de coletas que al darse cuenta de aquella, separo los brazos de la guitarrista de su alrededor y se puso de pie al instante. Alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la cama, cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Yui que le hizo detener su paso nervioso al preguntar por el lugar al que se dirigía.

-… Solo voy por un poco de limonada, Ui me dijo que te diera hace un rato y lo había olvidado, volveré enseguida. – Confesó sin darse vuelta a mirarle. Tocando delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, los labios enrojecidos ante la presión ejercida hace unos momentos por quien se encontraba recostada en su cama.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras sintiendo como su corazón acelerada no podía detenerse, y aún así sentía como cada parte de su piel, cada poro emanaba un ardor imposible de creer. Solo deseaba no encontrarse en ese momento con aquella persona la cual se estaba esforzando porque le amara. Al entrar en la cocina descubrió el lugar vació de alma alguna y solo sintió que podía estar más calmada, aún no regresaba la hermana de su ser apreciado. Tomo unos dos vasos y la jarra de limonada para llevársela hasta la habitación de la guitarrista, quien al escuchar el crujir de la manija se sentó instantáneamente, para encontrarse con la mirada de aquella que esperaba. En ese momento su rostro se acaloro al sentir el rubor de las mejillas colapsar con la fiebre que había tomado posesión de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, cayendo instantáneamente sobre la cama.

-¡Hermana! – Grito asustada al encontrarle la pequeña castaña, acercándose a ella con gran velocidad. – Hermana, ¿estás bien? Estás ardiendo en fiebre, cielos. ¿Azusa-chan? – Llamo a la pequeña de coletas que entro al instante por la puerta de aquella habitación, sintiendo como la presión de la mirada de la guitarrista le miraba atemorizada. – Azusa-chan mi hermana está… mi hermana…

-Ui, podrías traerme un poco de agua y un paño ¿por favor? Yui-sempai está ardiendo en fiebre y no creo que en este momento sea mejor quedarse de pie mirándole. – La castaña asintió y se puso de pie soltando la mano que hace unos momentos había estrechado, en ese instante la morena le detuvo tomándole del antebrazo. – Antes de eso… llama a un médico y… te quiero Ui. – Confeso soltándole son volverse a mirarle, sintiendo como la vergüenza de aquella confesión se apropiaba de sus mejillas que tomaban un color rojo intenso, alzando levemente la vista para encontrarse a Yui, acostada en cama con los parpados cerrados.

-Yo también te quiero Azusa-chan.

"_Eternos son los días que vivo junto a mis amigas, compartiendo cada partitura, cada sentimiento, pero es este sentimiento que cada una ha negado, lo que nos está empezando a distanciar, un temor que tengo ante nuestro distanciamiento y mi corazón confuso, no para de latir cuando soy besada por ella. Quisiera saber realmente que hacer para entenderte."_

La morena de ojos grisáceos se encontraba en la tienda de música comprando cuerdas para cambiarle a su bajo, salió del lugar con una sonrisa cuando en ese momento su celular sonó, lo saco de su bolso para quedársele mirando unos cuantos segundos intrigada ante el receptor de la llamada.

Abrió su celular y contesto instantáneamente a la joven que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Azusa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Yui como está? – La joven no le respondió, provocando que se desconcertara aún más ante la llamada, escuchando por el auricular la respiración acelerada y nerviosa de la pequeña morena de coletas. - ¿Azusa? Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

-… Mio-sempai – Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar. – Mio-sempai, necesito que venga a la casa de Yui-sempai, ella está… está muy mal y quiero que se encuentre con ella aquí.

-Yui esta… - La bajista instantáneamente sintió como el bombear de la sangre apuraba a su corazón, llena de temor al escuchar que aquella persona importante para ella se encontraba de tal manera. – Azusa, voy ahora mismo para haya, estaba haciendo unas compras pero ya termine, dile a Yui que no se esfuerce.

-Por favor… ven rápido. – La morena de ojos marrones corto a su celular dando un largo suspiro, para abrir luego sus ojos y encontrarse con una Yui que se encontraba débil ante la fiebre que se posaba sobre ella, la joven se sentó a su lado y delicadamente repaso algunos mechones que impedían ver la frente de la guitarrista. – _Perdóname, no me quedaba otra que llamarle… sino yo, no sé qué podría hacerte en este estado tan débil en el que te encuentras. – _Reconoció sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían al instante. – _Porque yo… yo te amo tanto Yui-sempai, y por el bien de nuestra amistad me debo alejar de ti. Incluso si eso me daña el corazón al verte rozar esos labios que fueron míos con los de Mio-sempai. – _Tomo lentamente el paño húmedo que le había dejado en la habitación hace unos minutos la hermana menor de la castaña y lo coloco lentamente sobre la frente de la joven.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola a todos los lectores!

¿Qué tal están? Me he demorado un poco en subir el capitulo estoy al tanto de eso, pero a decir verdad creo que dio bastante resultado. Al fin ya todo esta más calmado, y me he relajado un poco de todos esta monotonía de todos los días de ir a clases y las cosas, ya pasaron. Así que ahora en vez de seguir conversandoles me pasare al fic.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo de hoy?

Pasaron Yuiazu, pues ahí les dejo un poco de esta pareja, el secreto... todavía no si se lo preguntan, a lo mejor se solucione en el próximo capitulo, pero bue, quiero saber que les parece. Estaré más que complacida.

Criticas, consejos, comentarios acerca del fanfic, gustosa los espero. Qué estén muy bien, nos leemos pronto y entre reviews que son para mí un gran alegría. Matta~ne!

_Ne~chan!_


	5. Querida Tú

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 5: Querida "tú"_

"_Avanzar… dejar de negar esto que siento, repasar una vez más los escritos que habían caído sobre mi habitación, pero estaban escritos con el nombre de la culpable de todo esto, cada hoja, cada verso, cada mínima letra se convertía en su nombre. Mio"_

La rubia abrió sus ojos azules mirando al techo, miro hacia un lado y se descubrió enredada entre los brazos y piernas de la baterista que aún dormía plácidamente sobre la misma cama, observo durante un rato el rostro de la joven, atractivo y lleno de madurez, deseando ver aquellos ojos color miel que la habían encantado una vez más abiertos y que su voz lo primero que dijera fuera _"Mugi-chan."_ Acerco sus dedos hasta el flequillo desordenado de su acompañante y sonrió intentando arreglarlo. Sintió como su acelerado corazón se apretaba al descubrirse sintiendo como el aliento de la baterista rozaba la palma de su mano, lentamente acerco sus labios hasta rozar suavemente los de Ritsu, sin tocar por completo para no despertarle. – _Si no tuviéramos que ocultar esto, me hace sentir feliz estar a tu lado, abrazada a ti, sentir tus besos tan solo míos, pero… aquí el problema no somos ni tú ni yo, sino que es ella, si tan solo ella no hubiera estado en mi camino desde toda tu vida, no puedo negarte verla porque mi amor es muchísimo más grande que mis celos, y solo por el hecho de que ella esta tan confundida y no comprende sus sentimientos. Te amo Ritsu y quiero que estemos siempre así. – _La joven se acomodo entre el enredo de brazos de la baterista y se apoyo contra el pecho de ella. – _Buenos días Ritsu._

-Buenos días Tsu-mu-gi – Pronunció suavemente la castaña rozando delicadamente con su aliento la mejilla de la rubia, quien al instante se estremeció entre los brazos de Ritsu. Sonrió brevemente ante tal acción y se descubrió observando una Mugi avergonzada ante ello, sonrojándose instantáneamente al verle mientras recordaba a aquella joven de ojos grises y cabello largo y negro, sintió su corazón acelerarse y en ese momento se oculto tras la espalda de la tecladista.

-¿Ric-chan? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto suavemente sin voltearse, sintiendo como inesperadamente una rabia se manifestaba dentro de su ser; sabía perfectamente de que se trataba esa timidez tan fugaz de la castaña y tenía nombre.

-No es nada Mugi… es solo que… me recordaste a Mio, te avergonzaste de tal manera que pensé que eras ella en un momento. Pero… perdóname por favor, no debería recordarla ya que estamos juntas en este momento y cuando estoy contigo me siento bien. – Confeso tratando de aclararse la garganta.

-Ric-chan me podrías…

-Dime Ritsu solamente. – Inquirió interrumpiendo a la rubia que le miro sorprendida al ver aquella sonrisa tan llena de serenidad al verle a los ojos.

-… Ri-Ritsu – Pronuncio lentamente, tomo una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó para hablar. – Ritsu ¿me podrías decir que me amas? – Rogo sin ningún rodeo, provocando inesperadamente la sorpresa de la baterista que hace unos segundos le observaba divertida, Mugi abrió lentamente sus ojos avergonzada de lo que pedía, encontrándose con una desconcertada Ritsu, quien al pensarse bien las cosas en tan solo dos segundos volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Te amo Mugi – Inquirió con una sonrisa en los labios la castaña.

"_Mis días pasaban más rápidos, sin encuentros inoportunos, sin tristezas, tratando de olvidarme cada vez más de esos sentimientos que solo yo podía tener, que solo yo equivocadamente tuve hacia ella. Recordaba cada momento con que vivía contigo y no podía evitar sonrojarme al pensar podría haber tocado tu pelo, podría haber rozado con la punta de mis dedos tus labios para molestarte y que aún así eran mis sentimientos los que me hacían investigar todo de ti."_

La baterista caminaba en dirección al local en el cual siempre comía pensando una vez más en que la comida le aliviaría el malestar que sentía en su pecho. Su mentalidad daba para pensar aquellas cosas; el lugar se encontraba casi vació y solo ella necesitaba encontrar su puesto enfrente de la ventana y consumir aquellas hamburguesas y papas fritas que se servía en el local, sin percatarse de aquella mirada que se había fijado sobre ella. Ritsu quien luego de un minuto se percato de que alguien le miraba intento buscar esa mirada que al instante de encontrar provoco que su nerviosismo aumentara al máximo. Aquella mirada fija, cargada de sentimientos entremezclados la delataba, le veía solo a ella y no había por supuesto nadie más interesante como para mirar en aquel lugar. La joven de ojos color miel actuó de manera extraña intentando saludarle y asentir a que se acercara a ella, ante la invitación aquella persona se le acerco y se sentó frente a ella sin despegar la vista.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Yui… después de que estuviste con temperatura. – Confesó intentando sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña que se había presentado ante ella, sintió como esos ojos ambarinos seguían con intensidad fijos sobre ella, provocándole aún más extrañeza y nerviosismo. – Yui ¿Cómo has estado de tu resfriado?

-… Supongo que bien, Mio me va a visitar todos los días a casa ya que está más que preocupada de que no siga enferma. – Contesto agregando aquel pequeño detalle, sin cambiar su expresión seria. – Ric-chan hay algo que debo preguntarte y quiero que seas sincera conmigo… se perfectamente que estás con Mugi-chan y tú sabes que yo estoy con Mio ¿verdad? – La baterista le miro sorprendida, sintiendo como aquella seriedad aún no podía contagiársele, su desconsuelo aumentaba aún más al ver el rostro de esa chica.

-_"¿Desde cuando te volviste tan seria? Y por sobre todo ¿desde cuándo la llamas Mio?" – _Pensó la joven mirándole, dio un largo suspiro antes de asentir ante la breve pregunta.

-Estás con Mugi-chan desde hace unos pocos días y lo sé, Azusa me lo confirma sin darse cuenta del asunto, pero aún así yo no sé exactamente si es correcto lo que haces… tú quieres a Mio ¿no es verdad? – Pregunto como punto final antes de continuar hablando. – Si fuera así, no veo el caso a que estés dañando a Mugi-chan al estar con ella, a que la estés besando y le estés diciendo "te amo" cada vez que ella te lo pide. Yo amo a Mio… pero me es inevitable impedir que mis sentimientos también pidan por Azusa, por el hecho de que ella siempre ha sido así conmigo, siempre me ha cuidado, siempre me ha dado su cariño de una manera distinta, la quiero y quizás es eso, quererla pero…

-¿Quererla? – Le interrumpió con aquella pregunta, bajando la cabeza sintiendo como los nervios se convertían en rabia ante las palabras que pronunciaba la guitarrista. – Desde que te conozco que siempre has dicho que nos quieres, a mí, a Mugi, a Mio, pero cuando conociste a Azusa cambiaste, dime ¿Cuántas veces compartimos la misma cama? La tuya y la mía confesándonos, nuestros sentimientos, jamás decidí decirte quien era esa persona, pero tú siempre eras tan abierta y me lo decías "tú amabas a tu Azu-nyan" ¿Qué paso con ese amor que le sentías, ese que profesabas las noches que estábamos juntas jugando en mi casa, practicando en la tuya o en los amaneceres que algunas veces nos juntábamos a ver a escondidas de las chicas?

-Ese amor permanece… ¡Ric-chan me duele! – Pego un grito sintiendo como las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos ambarinos cristalizados. La baterista le miro sorprendida sintiendo como aquello le hacía tomar un carácter distinto de aquella discusión, se puso de pie y exactamente lo único que atino a hacer fue acercarse a la guitarrista y abrazarle desde el fondo de su corazón, recordando aquella conversación que había mantenido con Azusa, la primera vez que había visto a Mio entre los brazos de otra persona, de aquella a la cual en ese momento abrazaba.

"_-Ya viste Azusa – Inquirió evadiendo las palabras de la pequeña guitarrista – Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo se siente al ver a la persona que realmente quieres de esa forma con otra? – Pregunto con su mirada perdida. Alzo su mano y la poso sobre su pecho – Duele bastante ¿verdad?_

_-Ritsu-senpai – Le miro brevemente antes de volver a pensar en aquella pregunta – No duele…hasta que te das cuenta de que la persona a la que quieres es realmente feliz con otro, entonces te alivias y piensas que quizás es mejor así, que puedes continuar viviendo, no soy quien para hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Mio-senpai pero creo que hará lo correcto en seguir siendo como es por más que el dolor la este matando – Miro de forma determinada a Ritsu con sus ojos cafés, quien le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos de miel que se habían llenado de lágrimas, lentamente Azusa acerco sus manos hasta la cabeza de Ritsu y le quito su diadema provocando que los largos mechones que caían sobre su frente taparan aquellos ojos._

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Pregunto brevemente sin tomar con una pisca de enfado aquello._

_-Porque Ritsu-senpai no se ve bien con lágrimas y así es mejor que las escondas – Respondió sintiendo el breve cariño sobre su cabeza._

_-Eres muy inteligente Azusa."_

Acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Yui sintiendo como las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la castaña caían sobre su chaqueta, su cuerpo pegado contra el de la guitarrista que aún después de haber enfrentado tan seriamente, haberle hecho reaccionar de aquello, no paraba de temblar cada vez que aumentaba su llanto.

-Yui… si no dejas de llorar no podré llevarte a tu casa. – Inquirió delicadamente esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-… No me quiero ir a mi casa… hoy está Azusa allí – Confesó bajando la voz mientras se escondía entre la chaqueta de la baterista ante la fija mirada de miel, la castaña miro a Yui un tanto pasmada ante su respuesta. – No me iré a casa esta noche… prefiero vagar por las calles durante la noche y…

-Oye, oye ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto deteniendo los pensamientos de la guitarrista, se detuvo a pensar aquella situación, reflexionando ante lo sucedido hace unos momentos, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Yui. – Te vendrás a quedar a mi casa y si es que nuestra discusión sigue, pues que siga dentro de mi habitación y no bajo el frío de la noche, pero debes avisarle a Ui para que no se preocupe demasiado.

-Ric-chan… aún cuando te trate de aquella manera, tan fría y cortante, tan distante, tú me aceptas en tu casa y me consuelas cuando comienzo a llorar. ¿Por qué?

-Porque por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre todos mis sentimientos eres mi amiga y te quiero tal cual eres, no importa que pase, siempre te voy a querer Yui. – Confesó escondiendo el rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de la guitarrista que le ganaba por unos centímetros en altura, avergonzada de lo sincera y dulce que podía ser en los momentos necesarios, inesperadamente comenzó a escuchar la suave risa de la castaña que se abrazaba a ella y se separo para mirarle. - ¿Qué se supone que haces riendo de esta manera?

-Es que Ric-chan se ha avergonzado de ser tan linda…, yo también te quiero mucho – Se separo del abrazo entregado por Ritsu para rodearla esta vez ella, mirando como esbozaba una sonrisa serena.

Y así emprendieron su marcha a la casa de la familia Tainaka entre conversaciones y bromas. Las horas se hicieron eternas mientras ambas jóvenes se sentaban a ver Dvd de los grupos que le gustaban a Ritsu.

En ese preciso momento Yui volvió su vista hacia una pequeña fotografía enmarcada que se encontraba puesta sobre el mueble tras la cama de la baterista. Se acerco para mirarle descubriéndose con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar el día de aquella foto.

"_-Ric-chan apúrate, apúrate si no te acercas no nos tomaremos la foto. – Advirtió con seriedad basada en la broma que le jugaba la guitarrista que abrazaba a la pequeña morena._

_-Yui-senpai dejé de abrazarme, se supone que es una foto de las cinco, no de pareja – Inquirió avergonzada al descubrirse diciendo aquello provocando una suave risa de su compañera._

_-¿Quisieras que fuera una foto de pareja entonces Azu-nyan? – Pregunto sonriente mientras dirigía su mirada a la morena de coletas que se sonrojaba al verle tan sencilla, diciendo aquellas palabras tan sinceras, sin darse cuenta de que la broma era para ella, la baterista reía mientras tomaba la foto y la pequeña guitarrista gritaba después de ver aquel flash enceguecedor._

_-Ritsu-senpai ¿Por qué hace esas cosas? – Pregunto subiendo el tono de voz con las mejillas sonrosadas ante la vergüenza._

_-Perdón, perdón – Inquirió con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Bien entonces ahora si tomemos esa foto. Mio, Mugi sino salen en la foto, ya no es un foto grupal, acérquense._

_-¿Quién lo dice? Ritsu eres la menos apta para decir esas cosas – Agrego mirándole seriamente la bajista, que se acercaba junto a la rubia hacia el lado donde se encontraban Yui y Azusa._

_-Ric-chan eres la única ahora que no está en la foto grupal – Confesó sonriente Mugi, provocando la risa de las otras tres jóvenes que miraban a la castaña parada en el mismo sitio desde un buen rato._

_-¡Ya paren! – Grito enojada mientras empezaba a reírse de sí misma. – Bien entonces miren a la cámara – Le puso el tiempo y a la vez que se acercaba la foto tomaba su tiempo."_

Yui salía a fin de cuentas abrazando a Azusa, Ritsu colgada de Mio y Mugi abrazándole con una sonrisa. Ritsu se acerco a mirarla también y ella sonrió al ver la cara embobada de Yui.

-No puedo evitar alegrarme con esta foto, cada vez que la veo pienso en que estás chicas son completamente diferentes a nosotras, porque son un grupo lleno de felicidad, con esas sonrisas tan sencillas y llenas de alegría. No recuerdo desde cuando había sonreído de manera tan feliz como en esta foto.

-Sonreíste de esta manera esta tarde, conmigo… - Inquirió Yui mirándole con una sonrisa y la baterista asintió sintiendo que aquella alegría era la misma que la de aquel día.

-Es cierto, esta tarde sonreí de la misma manera contigo, con mi amiga.

"_Sentimientos batidos, juntos tu y yo podemos mezclarlos, tan dulces como nuestros recuerdos que compartimos, un poco de azúcar y crema batida, late mi corazón y quiero que escuches el sonar de este amor…"_

Mio se encontraba bajo el techo esperando a que se abriera la puerta de la entrada de aquella casa, suspiro lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones que eran propios de Azusa, quien tanto como Mio se quedo desconcertada ante su presencia.

-M-Mio-senpai ¿Qué hace aquí esta noche? – Pregunto en voz baja la pequeña de coletas que aún se encontraba tomando la manija de la puerta de aquella casa.

-Vine a visitar a… Yui – Confesó sonrojada al comentárselo a aquella persona, miro aquellos marrones que instantáneamente perdían aquel brillo. - ¿Se encuentra Yui? Azusa

-… Oh n-no Mio-senpai, salió esta tarde y no volvió más… creo que se fue a quedar a la casa de Ritsu-senpai – Se aclaro la garganta para responder aquello, descubriendo la mirada sorprendida de la bajista. - ¿No te ha dicho nada de que se quedaría en casa de Ritsu-senpai?

-No… aún así, creo que debería irme mejor, estoy interrumpiendo…

-Espera – Le tomo del antebrazo provocando que lentamente girara la cabeza para quedársele mirando. – Hay algo que quiero que sepas de mi boca y no de Yui-senpai – La bajista frunció el ceño extrañada de aquellas palabras. - ¿Quieres saber realmente lo que paso entre Yui-senpai y yo no es así?

Mio le miro sorprendida ante tal pregunta, asintiendo brevemente.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**

Ahora si que ha quedado todo de cabeza en este fic.

¿Qué les pareció?

No me resistí y hace varios días me inspire mientras la escribía hasta dejarla así como estaba, en tan solo unos 20 minutos escribí alrededor de 7 paginas de word con esto, ahora lo que respecta al fic.

Yui si que se atrevió a decir las cosas de manera muy dura a Ritsu y ella luego se comporto de manera protectora. No hay nada mejor que la amistad a mi parecer entre esas dos. Y ahora si, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, el capitulo 6 es el definitivo para los que tanto esperaban saber aquel secreto y oscuro pasado de Yui y Azusa. Del porque no están juntas y se comportan del tal manera cuando se encuentras a solas.

Saquen sus propias conclusiones, este capitulo al igual que el anterior fue de poco Mio, más de Ritsu y Yui esta vez; bue, espero estén muy bien, devolveré en tanto suba, los reviews esperando sus comentarios, quejas, opiniones y consejos respecto del proceso de este fic.

_Matta~ne_

_Ne~chan!_


	6. Confesión

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin deep Love**_

_Capitulo 6: Confesión_

"_Esos sentimientos secretos, llenos de aquel miedo del cual jamás quisimos reemplazar, en busca de una vida en la cual poder vivir felices como una sola persona. Tú y yo"._

La bajista miraba incomoda a la pequeña de ojos marrones que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, bajo el techo de la casa Hirasawa. Mio observo a la pequeña morena deleitada por aquella sonrisa ofrecida por la hermana de aquella guitarrista que había expandido sus sentimientos hacia ambas personas sentadas en los lugares, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al ver un brillo tan distinto en los ojos de la guitarrista. – _Jamás había visto un brillo tan especial, tan hermoso en los ojos de Azusa, ella… está sonriendo sencillamente y aún así se ve tan bella cuando le sonríe a Ui. Tomo un carácter distinto a como se ve con Yui, pero ¿Por qué se ve tan cálido ese sentimiento? – _La joven volvió a alzar su mirada y se descubrió observando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Sintiendo como su corazón se alteraba de una manera increíble.

-Mio-senpai de lo que quería hablarte es algo muy serio, y estoy segura que llevas preguntándole esto a Yui-senpai ¿verdad? – Pregunto mirándole seriamente. La bajista asintió mirando de reojo a la morena, luego volviéndose a Ui y consiguiente dirigiendo su vista a las manos entrelazadas que jugueteaban con sus deditos. – Quiero contarte lo que paso realmente entre nosotras… entre Yui y yo, pero quiero que te sientas preparada para escuchar esto. ¿Estás lista? – Nuevamente volvía a mirarle seriamente sin cambiar por ninguna razón su inflexible expresión.

-… Tengo un poco de miedo, pero quiero conocer todo de Yui. ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella si no la conozco? ¿Cómo me puedo presentar como alguien importante para su corazón si ni siquiera conozco el mío y menos el de ella? – Tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a asentirle brevemente cerrando sus ojos atemorizada por la verdad.

-Verás esto sucedió hace como dos meses atrás, desde ese momento es que las cosas han cambiado un poco entre nosotras, más bien, han cambiado bastante, desde nuestro comportamiento hasta nuestros sentimientos. Fue un día muy parecido a la tarde del día de hoy, ustedes eran las encargadas de la limpieza, Ritsu-senpai, Mugi-senpai y Mio-senpai se encargarían de la limpieza, Yui-senpai llego a la sala del club unos minutos antes que yo y desde ese momento sentí que extrañamente, ese día era distinto a como hubieran sido todos los días compartidos con ustedes.

"_La pequeña guitarrista caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria junto a sus dos amigas, conversando de lo que harían aquel fin de semana tan esperado para las tres. Era el cumpleaños de Suzuki Jun y estaban preparando todo para que ese día fuera muy especial para su amiga. Azusa después de despedirse se marcho hacia la sala del club, al cual tanto amaba, cuando en ese momento escucho como unos suaves acordes de aquella guitarra tan conocida para ella se escapaban de aquella sala, tomo la manija y lentamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la guitarrista de ojos ambarinos sentada frente a ella, con la mirada perdida mientras tocaba una misteriosa melodía, irreconocible para la recién llegada._

_Azusa se le quedo mirando sonrojada, estaba diferente de todos los días la castaña y estaba segura de eso, no solo era su mirada perdida o el solo hecho de que no había notado su presencia al entrar, sino que en sus ojos había un extraño brillo, la pequeña guitarrista al darse cuenta de que se había quedado de pie embobada escuchando los acordes que esas manos un tanto más grandes que las de ella tocaban, carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar, Yui se volvió a mirarle y la sorpresa provoco que instantáneamente un tono rojizo se posara sobre sus mejillas, enardecidas ante la presencia de la pequeña._

_-¡Azu-nyan! – Pronuncio suavemente sorprendida de que esta no le hubiera alertado minutos antes de que se encontraba en la puerta. Sonrió avergonzada mientras se daba unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para aplacar sus nervios._

_-Yui-senpai ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jamás había escuchado esa melodía, además ¿Por qué está sola aquí, y las demás? – Pregunto una vez más acercándose a la guitarrista que aún no había abierto sus ojos, para cuando esta los abrió se encontró directamente de frente con los ojos marrones observándole a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella._

_-Azu-nyan… me estás tomando por sorpresa demasiado el día de hoy – Bajo levemente la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir a una velocidad inesperada. – Les toco la limpieza… además… ¿tan extraño es que esté tocando esa canción? ¿No te ha gustado? – Pregunto en voz baja sintiendo pena de lo que acababa de decir._

_-¿Qué dices? Bueno, debo admitir que no me esperaba que estuvieras tocando sola la guitarra, aparentemente no lo haces nunca, pero definitivamente me ha gustado la canción, era maravillosa escucharla de tu guitarra, dime ¿Qué canción es? Jamás la había escuchado._

_-Es que… es mía – Confesó aún más avergonzada, dirigiendo su mano hacia su alterado pecho que latía sin querer tener ganas de detenerse en algún momento. Azusa le miro sorprendida de aquella confesión y aún más sorprendida de lo tímida que estaba en aquel momento. – Jamás la has escuchado porque la aprendí a tocar en casa, Mugi me ayudo a escribir una partitura y pues veras…_

_-Me ha tomado por sorpresa, Yui-senpai ¿me la enseñarías para tocarla contigo? – Pregunto sentándose a su lado formando una breve sonrisa, la castaña se le quedo observando unos cuantos segundos sin poder dejar de pensar, y en ese momento tomo entre tus manos el rostro de la morena quien se le quedo mirando extrañada, entonces está acerco precipitadamente su rostro hacia el de ella, pegando sus labios contra los de la pequeña. Tomándola por sorpresa._

_Azusa observo nerviosa a los ojos a la guitarrista que le besaba sin cerrar sus ojos, aquellos ambarinos concentrados en el dulzor que se adueñaba de ella al poder tocar por primera vez los labios de la morena, sintiendo la presión de querer más, profundizo el beso apretando aún más sus labios contra los de Azusa, quien aún no podía reaccionar ante las acciones de su compañera del club, sintió la respiración acelerada de Yui, mezclándose con la suya y fue ese el momento que la monto en aquel acantilado que sentía es su corazón, se apretó contra los labios de la castaña moviéndolos al compas, sintiendo como separaba brevemente sus labios su senpai solo para mordisquearle el labio inferior hasta provocar que abriera su boca y aumentara más su presión al adueñarse de su boca, imponiendo su lengua sobre la de Azusa quien la tocaba delicadamente, sintiendo su corazón desbocado y sus sentidos perdidos ante tal pasión. La guitarrista separo sus labios bajando entre besos hasta el cuello. La pequeña dio un respingo mientras suspiraba en asentimiento, sus ojos perdidos ante la pasión que desbordaban en aquel los labios de su queridísima amiga y senpai._

_-Y- Yui-senpai – Pronunció intentando tomar un poco de aire. – Deténgase… por favor. _

_-Pronuncia mi nombre, solo mi nombre por esta vez no quiero ser senpai a tu lado Azu-nyan – Inquirió tocando delicadamente con su lengua el cuello de la recién nombrada, quien al sentir suave contacto volvió a dar un respingo mientras avergonzada suspiraba una vez más. – Si quieres que me detenga… di mi nombre._

_-…Y-Y Yui, por favor detente – La joven se separo de su pequeña compañera quien le miro apenada mientras se intentaba cubrir ante la mirada llena de deseo de la guitarrista._

_-Azu-nyan hay algo que me he estado preguntando estos días, verás desde hace un tiempo he querido confesarte esto, me es muy difícil decirlo de esta manera ya que no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia Ric-chan, Mugi-chan, hasta para Ui. Por eso quiero que lo sepas…_

_-¿Qué sientes por Mio-senpai? – Pregunto inesperadamente la joven de ojos marrones al descubrirse sintiendo celos al no escuchar su nombre al decir de sentimientos distintos a los que compartía con Mugi y Ritsu – Y… Yui ¿Qué realmente sientes por Mio-senpai? ¿La amas? ¿Es eso?_

_-No Azu-nyan… no es eso a lo que me refería, es que yo las amo a todas por igual, son mis amigas y no podría cambiar mis sentimientos pero… siento algo distinto por Azu-nyan. No puedo negar que en una ocasión cuando aún no te conocía me gustaba Mio pero…_

_-Los sentimientos no se desvanecen tan rápido Yui-senpai, de eso jamás me volveré a olvidar. – Aclaro, interviniendo en la conversación de la castaña, quien se le quedo viendo, mientras la morena se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana. – Dígame ¿aún quiere a Mio como antes verdad?_

_-… Azu-nyan – Se le quedo viendo en silencio sin poder saber que decir, mirando la espalda de la pequeña, quien sin verle intentaba forzarse a no llorar. – No puedo responder eso… porque ni yo se que siento por Mio._

_-Perdóname por lo que voy a decir pero… yo no puedo amarte si aún tienes tu corazón ocupado por otra persona – Se volteó a mirarle con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que corrían al igual por ambas mejillas. – Yo no podré aguantar las ganas de decirte alguna vez sin poder reprimirlo que "te odio", ya que estarás jugando con mis sentimientos, yo te amo Hirasawa Yui, pero aún así, no quiero hacerlo si tienes ocupado por alguien además de mí tu corazón. – Confesó apretando sus puños mientras volvía a tomar su guitarra y se la acomodaba en su espalda antes de salir corriendo de aquella sala en un mar de lágrimas."_

Al terminar de contar aquella historia se volvió para mirar a la bajista, apenada ante su actitud, los ojos grisáceos de Mio se mostraban entristecidos ante aquella verdad, aquella cruda e inevitable verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué has dejado que terminara siendo yo la que ocupara el corazón de Yui? Azusa… si tanto la amabas ¿Por qué no decidiste luchar? – Pregunto sin volver la mirada a la recién nombrada.

-Porque ya no sé cómo darle la cara sin tener el miedo de que esas palabras las vuelva a repetir y hiera nuevamente el corazón de Yui-senpai, ella es la persona a la que quiero, pero primero quiero que sea feliz y también quiero ser yo feliz. Ui me quiere entregar su felicidad, su amor y no quiero negárselo porque también siento lo mismo que ella. – Tomo una vez más entre su mano, la pequeña mano de su amiga y ahora pareja. Mio le miro sorprendida de aquella respuesta sin vacilación alguna. – Por eso quiero pedirte un favor Mio, no como si fueras mi senpai, ni como si yo fuera tu kouhai. Protege a Yui, ya lo ha hecho muy bien Ui, pero esta vez te toca encargarte de proteger su corazón del sufrimiento, por favor.

-… Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que fuera yo la que no entendiera exactamente que hacer… siempre estuve creyendo que había alguien quien me hiciera sentir bien en este aspecto. Entiendo, Ui, Azusa, cuidare de ahora en adelante a Yui con mucho gusto. – Ambas chicas le miraron con una cálida sonrisa que se contagio prontamente en ella. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de marcharme.

-Espera Mio-san no puedes irte a esta hora – Inquirió poniéndose de pie instantáneamente la pequeña Ui. La bajista le miro sorprendida. – Es demasiado tarde como para que te estés marchando a esta hora. Por favor ocupa la habitación de mi hermana esta noche.

-Pero… les estaría arruinando la noche a ustedes, me daría mucha pena hacerles algo así, después de que…

-Mio-senpai quédate por favor, si dejara que Ui se marchara de mi casa a estas horas, tendría el alma colgando de un hilo, por lo mismo también me preocupo por tu bienestar, quiero que se quede esta noche, no seré yo la indicada para decirlo, pero dudo que haya un problema más para Ui, ella te está pidiendo encarecidamente que te quedes, no le dejes la mano extendida. ¿Sí? – Azusa le miraba seriamente, sintiendo como en su voz la suplica se mezclaba con una orden.

-Está bien – Soltó una leve risilla mientras miraba a ambas jóvenes que se miraban extrañadas ante el comportamiento de la morena de ojos grisáceos.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? – Pregunto Azusa mirándole aún sin entender nada.

-Es solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo grandes que estaban, han crecido tanto que ni siquiera por nuestra inmadurez no nos hemos dado cuenta. Azusa, Ui, ustedes son muchísimo más valientes que yo como para enfrentar la opinión de la gente respecto a sus sentimientos. Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de saber lo que hay dentro de mi corazón.

-Mio-senpai… todo va a estar bien, solo confíe en su corazón. – Inquirió posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera de banda y amiga.

La bajista se encontraba acostada en la cama de Yui, mirando la guitarra de nombre "Guitah", sus pensamientos girando respecto al pasado de Yui, el secreto por el cual se entristecía vez que intentaba preguntarle acerca de Azusa. – _No me quisiste confiar ello por tu miedo a que te abandonara. Aún tengo miedo de lo que mis sentimientos me hagan expresar pero aún así, no voy a temer a proteger los tuyos, si confió se que estaré bien contigo y no tendré miedo nunca más. – _Se quedo dormida entre pensamientos, sintiendo como un calor diferente se propagaba en su corazón.

Ui miro de reojo a su acompañante, dormía pacíficamente a su lado mientras algunos mechones de su cabello negro impedían ver el rostro perfecto de la joven. Paso suavemente sus dedos por algunos mechones acomodándolos a un lado para quedarse viendo el rostro puro de la joven de ojos marrones. Sonrió brevemente cuando en ese momento la joven dio un leve suspiro rozando con su cálido aliento las mejillas de Ui, quien se sonrojo al instante de sentir ese calor tan embriagador, se dio la vuelta para calmar su pulso inquieto ante tal acto de la morena. – _Cálmate Ui, solo está durmiendo en la misma cama, pero aún no te ha expresado todos sus sentimientos. Debo esperar a que ella consienta mis actos antes de equivocarme. – _Inesperadamente su mente se acallo al sentir los delicados brazos de la guitarrista apoyarse sobre si. Se volteó lentamente para descubrir los ojos marrones abiertos y fijos en aquellos ambarinos.

-Azusa-chan… pensé que dormías – Susurro nerviosa la castaña. Mirando de reojo a los ojos de la nombrada.

-Dormía hasta que me diste la espalda… no puedo resistir saber que no me estás mirando, que me das la espalda y pensar que no quieres estar a mi lado – Pronuncio bajo mientras le evitaba la mirada avergonzada de sus palabras. – Suena un poco inmaduro eso ¿verdad?

-No suena inmaduro, perdóname por no quedarme mirándote… es solo que… no pude resistirme – Susurro por lo bajo intentando que no le escuchase, la guitarrista le miro y ascendió sus manos hasta el rostro de Ui. – Azusa… por favor, no me hagas esto si quieres pensar que besas a…

-Yo solo quiero besar a mi querida Ui, solo Ui, no hay nada más, ni Hirasawa, ni ser la hermana de Yui, solo te quiero besar a ti y no dejarte escapar más. ¿Me dejas besarte con esa condición? – Pregunto suavemente avanzando lentamente hasta el rostro de la castaña quien suspiro sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba aún más al ver la cercanía de sus labios con los de Azusa, asintió moviendo lentamente la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Azusa acerco suavemente sus labios sintiendo el roce de los labios de Ui, provocando que su corazón se acelerara ante la cercanía, apretó delicadamente sus labios, sintiendo la textura suave de Ui, comenzó a mover delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella, dando suaves suspiros, bajo sus brazos hasta el cuello de la joven, rodeándolo mientras sentía los brazos de su compañera rodearla por las caderas. Separo lentamente sus labios de los de la castaña y le miro durante unos segundos antes de levantarse un poco y besar la frente de Ui.

-Ui, no puedo negar más mis sentimientos, te quiero, te quiero demasiado, me gustas mucho – Inquirió delicadamente con una sonrisa sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Pero Azusa-chan ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto asombrada de aquella sonrisa tan sencilla, sonrojándose al instante mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al de Azusa, para pegar suavemente su frente contra la de ella.

-Porque estoy llorando de alegría al saber mis sentimientos hacia ti, me gustas Ui, y me estoy sintiendo muy bien con esta alegría que se adhiere a mí corazón, no tendré más miedo de decir esto. – La castaña se sonrió para su fuero interno al sentir nuevamente los cálidos labios de Azusa posados sobre los suyos.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Vaya que ahora si esta todo resuelto.

Díganme, está es la primera vez que escribo un lío de este tipo. ¿Quiero saber que les pareció el secreto de Yui y Azusa?

Cuando lo escribí estaba inspirada, y pensé en darle un sentimiento bastante fuerte, además del contenido, tiene un poco de tono elevado en el pasado. Pero tenía que existir un motivo poderoso para esta parte además.

Y me inspire en una parte de una novela que termine de leer hace un par de días. Esté capitulo no apareció para nada Yui, Ritsu, ni Mugi, claro Yui solo en el pasado pero nada respecto a la situación de ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo quizás la vemos, este es mi sexto capitulo y estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que me emociono de esta manera. Así que espero saber con mucho gusto lo que piensan de este capitulo, de la verdad en las palabras de Azusa y de los sentimientos que termino compartiendo con Ui, que a decir verdad me inspire demasiado y termino siendo un momento muy lindo a mi parecer.

Bueno espero estén muy bien, nos leemos próximamente.

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


	7. Beso

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 7: Beso_

"_Cuando esos sentimientos se expandieron, pensé que sería en ambas, sino significo nada ese beso, entonces ¿Qué hago pensando en que mis lágrimas serían las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre mi cabeza?"_

La baterista abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo como un peso le evitaba poder quedarse dormida, a su lado descansaba tranquilamente después de haber llorado una vez más, la castaña que sufría ante su corazón lleno de incertidumbre. Ritsu enmarco una sonrisa en sus labios y lentamente se acomodo, acunando a la guitarrista quien al percibir el tacto se abrazo de la joven, provocando la sorpresa total de esta. – _Aprendes bastante rápido las cosas, incluso a ser más fuerte. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que acunarte solo para que me dieras tu apoyo Yui. Mi pequeña y linda amiga. – _Se sonrió nuevamente al pensar de tal manera al ver a la joven que le abrazaba mientras apoyaba su cabeza delicadamente sobre el pecho de la baterista.

-…A…Azusa – Pronuncio delicadamente entre sueños la guitarrista, provocando el desconcierto de su acompañante, quien no podía evitar mirarle, aún tenía en su mente, calcadas como un manuscrito las palabras que Yui había expresado ante su comportamiento.

"_La baterista le miraba sorprendida, mientras_ _tomaba otro sorbo de su té y comía un pedazo de galleta. Yui sonreía abiertamente ante la felicidad que sentía al comer cosas deliciosas, y eso más que nada alegraba a su amiga._

_-Tal parece que nuestra conversación quedara pendiente durante un buen rato… estás ensimismada comiendo Yui – Inquirió con desgano apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. La castaña de ojos ambarinos le miro con reproche y se aclaro la garganta mientras continuaba pensando en aquello de lo que debían discutir._

_-… Perdón por esto, pero quiero hablar ahora mismo del tema._

_-Entonces me puedes explicar ¿Por qué saliste tan repentinamente con el tema de Mio, cuando nos encontrábamos en el restaurante? – Pregunto tomando con su otra mano una galleta de la mesita._

_-Tal vez he estado pensando demasiado las cosas desde que me enferme, desde que bese a Azusa y…_

_-¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – Exclamo mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras su cuerpo se expandía una extraña sensación de escalofríos. – Yui, si estás con Mio… no creo que debas decir o hacer estas cosas._

_-Ya lo sé… pero es solo que… quería saber si realmente los sentimientos de Azusa por mí los había abandonado ya, tal parece no me he equivocado, yo le quiero, no puedo evitar amarla pero… ella no me ama y no quiero ver lo que suceda._

_-¿Qué hay de Mio? ¿Qué harás con tus sentimientos a Mio, si aún dices que amas a Azusa? No puedes estar con las dos, si fuera por eso yo…_

_-¡He! Ric-chan eres muy clandestina para tus relaciones – Dijo con una nota de gracia mientras le miraba de reojo sonriente._

_-¡No es verdad! – Desmintió riendo mientras le lanzaba una galleta a su amiga quien reía a carcajadas ante la reacción de Ritsu. – No sería capaz de hacerle eso a Mio y tampoco a Mugi…_

_-Mugi-chan ¿verdad? – Inquirió dejando de reír, al igual que Ritsu quien asintió poniéndose nuevamente seria. – Mugi-chan es la persona más dulce, comprensiva, rara algunas veces y más cariñosa que he visto, es por eso que es una de mis mejores amigas. No la quiero ver sufrir Ric-chan, tanto como no quiero verte sufrir a ti, ni a Mio…_

_-¿Qué hay de ti? Tú tampoco deberías sufrir… y ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Sufrir por más que tratemos de hacernos a la idea de que el día de hoy solo hablaríamos de ti y de mí. – Agrego bufando ante el cansancio que tenía tanto en su corazón como en sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué tal si dejamos la conversación… de Mio para otro día? ¿Sí? – Pregunto mirando avergonzada su té, Ritsu le observo y sonrió asintiendo. – Pero hay algo que no comprendo. Tus sentimientos a Mugi no los cuestionare pero… ¿Cuándo nació ese sentimiento? Si es que puedo saber – Confesó mirándole llena de ansiedad._

_-Creo que fue… el día en que salimos por primera vez solas, fue tan divertido estar con ella, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotras, los días pasaron y comenzamos a salir mucho más, me agradaba la idea de estar con ella y creo que… fue cuando nacieron mis sentimientos a Mugi._

_-¡Que historia más romántica! – Inquirió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras sonreía. Se limpió con las mangas de su sudadera las lágrimas y le miro nuevamente con una sonrisa, que le devolvió la baterista._

_-Bueno… por ahora no nos queda más que hablar, dejemos de lado el tema, ellas. ¿Qué tal si vemos lo del campamento? – Pregunto con una nueva sonrisa, provocando que recordara aquello que tanto la mortificaba a la guitarrista._

_-Ric-chan… ¿Qué sucedió con nuestra participación en el festival escolar? Yo estuve enferma… y no sé porque siento que he cometido grandes errores, nuevamente estuve enferma para una presentación y nuevamente les falle… yo soy una mala chica. – Inquirió bajando la mirada mientras comenzaban a caer lágrimas alrededor de su mejilla. Ritsu le miro sorprendida, no había pensado en llegar al punto de lo sucedido en la presentación, pero solo pudo dar un largo suspiro antes de acercarse a la castaña y acariciarle la cabeza._

_-Yui, todo está bien… Sawa-chan se encargo de tocar la guitarra sustituyéndote, aún así… nos falto ese toque tan especial que le das… pero estábamos seguras de que si te mejorabas pronto volverías a subirte por una última en el escenario después de las vacaciones. Estoy segura de eso._

_-¿De veras? – Le miro limpiándose las lágrimas, la baterista asintió sonriente y se quedo un momento viendo como una vez más le abrazaba la guitarrista que no paraba de llorar, replicándose lo inconsciente que podía llegar a ser y descuidada."_

La baterista volvió su mirada sobre la castaña que descansaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el roce del aliento de la joven chocaba contra su pecho, provocándole leves delirios ante la respiración acelerada. – _Yui… no sé por qué hacemos estas cosas… cielos me pregunto… si te beso ¿estaré besando indirectamente a Mio? Quiero comprobarlo, tus labios… están rojos, es verdad hace un poco de frío. – _Ritsu tomo una bocanada de aire, acercando su rostro hasta el de su acompañante, sintiendo como la presión de la atmosfera y de que en cualquier momento se despertara provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, abrió sus ojos nuevamente pensando en la cercanía de sus rostros, solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de Yui y sentía que se desvanecería si no actuaba de una vez. Abrió poco a poco su boca y entonces mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la guitarrista quien soltó un suave quejido entrecortado junto a un suspiro que choco de frente contra el acalorado rostro de Ritsu, quien soltó suavemente el labio sonrojada de lo que acababa de hacer, apegando sus labios contra los de Yui, abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida ante el roce de los labios cerrados de su acompañante contra los de ella. – _No se mueve todavía… pero sus labios son tan suaves y tan carnosos, no sintió que le mordí… quiero más, quiero sentir más. – _Comenzó a mover de a poco más su mandíbula empujando a su vez su lengua, sin darse cuenta que su compañera y amiga empezaba a reaccionar, abrió lentamente sus parpados descubriendo junto a una oleada de calor, la sorpresa de sentir sus labios pegados contra los de la baterista quien se mantenía tensa y llevaba cerrados sus ojos, miro las cejas alzadas tras el flequillo, aún continuaba nerviosa por aquella y sus mejillas enrojecidas lo confirmaban. Yui sintió que no podía aguantar más abriéndole paso a su acompañante quien al instante se adentro con su lengua a la boca de Yui, precipitando que esta se arquera sintiendo la húmeda y cálida lengua de Ritsu. – _Se siente tan… los labios de Ritsu son dulces. – _Lentamente la baterista se separo de ella dando paso a una avergonzada Yui, que le miraba de reojo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

-Ric-chan… como decirlo...

-Yui perdóname… debería ser yo la que hable, no debería haberte besado es solo que, pensé que si te besaba sería un beso indirecto con… Mi-o – Pronuncio en voz baja, provocando que se le escapara una sonrisa de los labios entreabiertos de la guitarrista.

-Ric-chan… no sabía que tenías esos sentimientos tan profundos y… húmedos ante Mio – Inquirió entre risillas mientras le miraba coquetamente, provocando que su acompañante le miraba avergonzada y sorprendida ante la reacción tan positiva que había tomado Yui. – Además… si piensas que eso fue indirecto, también has besado a Azusa y eso me enfada y sería un beso directo conmigo. ¿No lo pensaste antes de hacerlo?

-… Creo que debería haberlo pensado dos veces – Repuso sonrojándose aún más de lo que había hecho. – Yui, ¿me perdonas? Además…

-Esto no lo sabrá nadie Ric-chan – Le aclaro, interrumpiéndola. – Además no podría contarles de tu aventura adentrándote en mi boca pensando que era Mio, cielos Ric-chan tus pensamientos están demasiado pervertidos para mi criterio… pero creo que te perdono.

-… ¿Quién dice eso? ¿La que besa a Azusa aún estando con Mio o la desvergonzada que me dio el paso para que metiera mi lengua en su boca? – Pregunto pícaramente mientras tocaba uno de los nervios tensos de la guitarrista.

-Diste en el blanco, está bien nos quedaremos en silencio con esto y no te molestare más, pero solo con esto. – Aclaro entre risas mientras le asentía también sonriente Ritsu.

"_¿Estaré buscando en el lugar incorrecto? Mis sentimientos, que aún cuando he brindado aún permanecen dentro de mí, sintiendo pena, sintiendo como mi corazón se retuerce tras ese infundado corazón que me entrego bajo una fría capa de hielo. ¿Es eso o solo temo que este sueño se acabe?"_

La rubio camino con su teclado colgado de su espalda en dirección a la casa de Mio, sintiendo como una extraña sensación se asomaba en su corazón. Sentía nervios de volver a hablar solo con ella, simplemente de aquello, el mensaje lo había facilitado un poco más, sus nervios no se aplacaban pero aún así le sembraba dudas aquel mensaje.

"_**Mugi… perdona por este mensaje tan repentino, pero quiero hablar contigo acerca de Ritsu… ¿puedes venir a mi casa esta tarde? – Mio"**_

Había dejado todo más claro, pero su corazón aún llevaba las dudas de aquello por lo cual la atormentaría la morena de ojos grisáceos. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire cuando se encontró de frente con la puerta de la entrada a casa de Mio. Tomando el valor para llamar a la puerta y que a su vez fuera atendida por quien le esperaba.

-Ah Mugi… por favor pasa, no hay nadie en casa así que estaba preparando algo para que comamos en mi habitación – Inquirió en tono relajado permitiéndole la pasada a la rubia que aún no se movía de su lugar, Mio le miro extrañada y dio un suspiro – Anda ya… no hago daño, como para que tengas miedo.

-… Perdóname, con tu permiso – Inquirió dando unos cuantos pasos dentro de la casa. Ambas jóvenes avanzaron hasta la habitación de la bajista y esta le señalo que se podía acomodar mientras iba en busca de algo para comer junto a su rubia compañera. La bajista al terminar con todo lo demás, llego hasta su habitación y se encontró con una Mugi bastante intrigada y asustada.

-Mugi… esperaba que no te pusieras de esta manera cuando te mande el mensaje… no creo que sea de vida o muerte lo que debamos hablar – Inquirió nuevamente de manera relajada mientras se sentaba.

-Pero Mio-chan… es de Ritsu de quien debemos hablar, me lo has dicho en el mensaje. ¿Cómo debería ponerme si me dices esto? – Profirió precipitadamente provocando la sorpresa de la morena que se había quedado mirando los dedos de la rubia que no dejaba de moverlos.

-¿Están saliendo no es así? – Mugi le miro llena de sorpresa por aquella pregunta tan cargada de sentimientos, aquello había salido desde el fondo del corazón de la bajista que había reprimido desde un tiempo atrás los sentimientos que tenía a su amiga – No por ello, si me dices que están saliendo te la arrebatare. No sería capaz de eso… además, no puedo entender muy bien mis sentimientos, con Yui mi corazón late aceleradamente pero con Ritsu… ya ni lo sé. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que…

-Mio-chan, aún no se qué pasa exactamente contigo y Ritsu, estoy segura de que ella se priva de sus sentimientos y que solo está conmigo por ser bondadosa pero… si hay una sola esperanza de que ella de verdad sienta algo por mí, quiero aferrarme a la idea – Interrumpió mirándole determinadamente.

-… Está bien, creo saber que eso si es amar, aún no se cómo se ama, pero Yui me está enseñando, lentamente aún con sus temores pero cada día trata más y más, y le hice una promesa a Azusa.

-¿Azusa-chan? – Mio asintió levemente moviendo la cabeza, provocando que la intriga se sembrara en la mente de su rubia amiga.

-Ella está decidida a quedarse con Ui… así que me ha pedido que proteja con todo mi amor y comprensión a Yui, que le cuide hasta que no pueda más y todavía seguir. Y yo acepte esa promesa que la cuidaría fuera como fuera.

-… Jamás pensé que sucedería un acontecimiento como este… Azusa-chan tomo un rol distinto en lo que yo pensaba iba a ser una gran historia.

-¿Historia? – Pregunto la bajista mirándole extrañada de aquellas palabras, la rubia alzo su vista y negó sonriendo avergonzada de lo que pensaba – Mugi… no me digas que te estás ¡¿Te estás imaginando una historia Yuri?

-He… Mio-chan me has pillado – Inquirió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La joven le miro una vez más y tomo un aire más serio – Mio-chan… si estamos saliendo yo y Ritsu. ¿Crees que me puedas dar tu consentimiento a mis sentimientos? – Pregunto mirándole fijamente, provocando la sorpresa de aquella inesperada pregunta, Mio le miro boquiabierta ante aquello pensando en cada palabra y en especial, pensando en su querida amiga, la presidenta del club, la baterista de la banda, la joven que la había alentado, que le había quitado un poco la vergüenza y que ahora se volvía más seria que ella respecto a sus sentimientos. Dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a mirarle con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta besar delicadamente la cabeza de la rubia que le miraba extrañada y sorprendida aún más que Mio acerca de la pregunta, al sentir el cálido beso sobre su cabeza.

-Si Mugi… de esta manera te estoy dando mi bendición ante los sentimientos de Ritsu y los tuyos… no puedo hacer nada más si yo he decidido quedarme con Yui – Aclaro mirándole.

La tarde se paso volando entre risas y acordando aquel tan ansiado viaje para entrenar una vez más en la playa, también la visita al parque de diversiones y todos los eventos que habían buscado un tiempo atrás ambas jóvenes que ahora después de la tormenta volvían a sentirse tranquilas al estar al lado de la otra. Mugi miro sonriente como escribía en una hoja tranquilamente lo acordado, la bajista. En ese momento sonó su teléfono alzándole para descubrir que le llamaba quien le acababa de alterar el pulso, miro de reojo a Mio, quien asintió sonriente a que contestara.

-Discúlpame, es solo que… no podía evitar esperar que me llamara. – Inquirió contestando a su teléfono, Mio forzó una sonrisa, sintiendo como ese sentimiento le hacía sentir un cálido dolor dentro de su pecho. Escuchando la suave voz de la tecladista de aquella banda que tanto amaba. Su corazón se desboco en el momento en que escucho aquella palabra salir de los labios de la rubia – _"Yo también te amo, Ritsu" – _Entorno la vista en la hoja sintiendo como la presión de su corazón hacía fuerza bajo sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar fácilmente.

-¿Mio-chan? – Pregunto mirándole, la bajista alzo la vista al ver que le miraba preocupada su amiga - ¿Qué sucede? Te he llamado dos veces y no me has respondido.

-Perdón… es solo que estaba pensando… en las canciones que deberíamos componer para aprender en el campamento. – Inquirió nuevamente con una sonrisa forzada. – Peor ¿Qué me decías?

-Ah cierto… Ritsu, se encuentra desde ayer con Yui, y dice si queremos ir a un karaoke, están empecinadas en ir a cantar y aunque digamos que no, ellas van a ir a cantar sin importar que. ¿Qué dices?

-… No se puede hacer nada, vamos entonces – Repuso apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

-¿Estarás bien con esto? ¿Verdad Mio-chan? – Pregunto mirándole aún preocupada y sintiendo como la tristeza comenzaba a invadirle, la bajista noto aquel cambie y asintió instantáneamente.

-Mientras este con Yui… voy a estar bien, ya que ella me está iluminando el camino ahora – Respondió demostrándole una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al recordar a la castaña que sonreía siempre, incluso cuando lloraba.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Ahora si creo estar dispuesta a cuantos me quieran matar, se que aman el Mitsu, lo se perfectamente, pero quiero saber antes de sus amenazas, ¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Estoy a un día de irme de paseo y esta loca e insana idea llego a mi mente como no me lo esperaba, de veras todo esto es inesperado también para mí, pero bueno, ¿qué le haré?

¿Yui y Ristu? ¿Mio junto a Mugi? Tenía que escribir un capitulo así, digo todo tiene que aclararse alguna vez, y todo se tiene que tensar por igual, solo espero y de este capitulo salgan muchas más buenas ideas.

Espero saber de sus amenazas, reviews y todo lo demás, nos estaremos leyendo en próximos comentarios, y que estén muy muy bien.

Ah además, en tanto llegue, comenzare a subir un nuevo fic además de este, pero de Kannazuki no Miko, si les parece y lo quieren leer estaré ansiosa por saber, lo subiré el próximo domingo, por ahora solo las dejo con el séptimo capitulo.

Matta~ne!

_Ne~chan!_


	8. Te quiero

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 8: "Te quiero"_

"_Fue sino aquel momento en el cual me dedique a observarte, que me entere de que ya te estaba amando, enamorándome cada vez más de cada parte de tu ser, de tu corazón y que inevitablemente jamás podrían ser míos."_

Mio avanzaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de la rubia que aún sentía temor de enfrentar a Ritsu junto a su amiga. La rubia se detuvo sin entender el porqué de aquello.

-¡Mio! ¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo al karaoke? – Se volvió tomando ambas manos de la bajista quien al fin pudo darse cuenta de la realidad, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros del karaoke y dentro de él, seguro ya se encontraban ambas chicas cantando, Mio le miro notando aquella preocupación que jamás podría evitar demostrar la tecladista.

-Si Mugi… se que será un poco difícil verla pero… estaré bien, si no aguanto saldré de la sala y ya, no te preocupes, además está Yui – Agrego con una sonrisa sintiendo como cada vez más ante la preocupación de su amiga, los nervios se tensaban.

Ambas jóvenes entraron al lugar y se encontraron de frente con ambas chicas quienes coreaban las canciones que estaban sonando, Mio miro extrañada el comportamiento de ambas que se encontraban cantando al unisonó una canción de metal, recordándole extrañamente a su querida profesora Sawako, quien cantaba canciones de ese estilo con su antiguo grupo Death Devil. Yui miro en ese momento a sus amigas que acababan de llegar dirigiendo su mirada instantáneamente a Mio, a quien se le acerco a zancadas sonriente.

-Mio pensé que no vendrías – Comentó emocionada tomando las manos de la joven con una sonrisa esplendorosa. Mio le miro sorprendida, aquel rostro tenía un tono infantil y maduro a la vez que extrañamente le atraía demasiado – Ric-chan me debes pagar unas hamburguesas – Agrego mirando a la castaña que sonriente miro a la pareja, Mio se volvió para mirar a Ritsu quien en ese momento se le quedo mirando fijamente sin quitar aquella sonrisa que acelero el corazón de la joven extrañamente -¿Mio?

-Ah… disculpa Yui ¿Qué me decías? – Pregunto centrándose en la castaña de ojos ambarinos.

-Ric-chan me debe unas hamburguesas así que ¿Qué tal si después de cantar unas cuantas canciones nos vamos a comer un par? – Propuso la guitarrista sonriendo ampliamente al ver el asentimiento de la rubia que se encontraba al lado de la baterista.

-Oye Yui… dudo que algo este abierto a esa… olvídalo prefiero pagar ahora a otro momento en que no tenga dinero – Acepto la baterista alzando su mano - ¿Y qué dices Mio? – Pregunto volviendo su mirada a la morena de ojos grisáceos, quien se detuvo a escuchar su voz, era la primera vez que la escuchaba después de tanto tiempo llamarle Mio – ¿vienes con nosotras?

-… Ah sí, creo que no podría abandonarlas aunque quisiera – Confeso bajando la mirada, mientras se encogía de hombros, Ritsu le sonrió al ver tal disposición, causando nuevamente que se le apretara el corazón.

-¡Muy bien, entonces se ha dicho que cantemos! – Grito, eufórica la guitarrista con el micrófono en mano, mientras escuchaba la agradable risa de Mugi quien se acababa de sentar para escoger las canciones que cantarían – Mugi-chan, canta conmigo este es un dueto – Agrego sorprendiendo a aludida, quien al instante se puso de pie y se acerco a cantar.

Las horas pasaban entre risas, desafinadas y estruendosos aplausos de parte de cada una de las chicas, Mio que aún sentía vergüenza de la metida de pata que acababa de cometer al terminar de cantar, Yui que cantaba con todo su ser olvidando unas cuantas cantidades de la letra, Mugi que aún cantando bajito escuchaba que le coreaban las canciones y Ritsu que intentaba negarse a cantar. Aquel grupo de amigas que habían vuelto por un momento a ser las mismas de antes, disfrutando de la música que escuchaban, de la que cantaban con todos sus sentimientos.

-Mio canta Fudepen Ballpen – Inquirió la bateristas señalando con el micrófono a la aludida, quien le miro sorprendida de aquella propuesta, observando una Ritsu sonriente con esa energía tan única de ella.

-Pero Ritsu ¿estás demente? Cantarla aquí es como… ¡no puedo cantar una canción tan vergonzosa!

-¿Qué, otra vez con esas? La escribiste tú ¿sabías? – Inquirió a sabiendas de que la bajista siempre pensaría de esa manera ante las canciones que escribía, comenzó a reír al ver lo avergonzada que acababa de ponerse la morena que aún no le miraba.

-¡Ritsu solo haces estas cosas para burlarte! – Se cruzo de brazos evadiendo su mirada enfadada.

-Vamos Mio, ¿te has enojado conmigo?… Perdón, perdón ni quise decirlo intencionalmente, de acuerdo entonces la que sigue para cantar es… - Miro de reojo a Yui que sonreía viendo la escena de ambas chicas, le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Escucharlas pelear me hace recordar los días de primer año en que comenzamos a cantar estas canciones, me hace recordar cuando Sawa-chan me rompió la voz, cuando olvide cantar la canción por estar concentrada tocando la guitarra, me hace pensar cuando me enferme… pero me hace pensar en lo fuerte que ha sido nuestra amistad desde hace tres años, ustedes fueron quienes me dieron la fuerza para sobreponerme de muchas cosas, también quienes me enseñaron a tocar a "Guitah", son mis más grandes amigas y les agradezco un montón, definitivamente Houkago Tea Time… será para siempre con ustedes – Confesó sonriente mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar alrededor de sus mejillas.

Mio quien aún se encontraba un tanto enojada con la baterista en medio de la canción de Yui salió del lugar a tomar un poco de aire pensando en aquella tarde, Ritsu que se había comportado normal, como si no pasara nada, como si realmente no supiera de la relación que existía entre Yui y ella, solo demostrándole unas cuantas veces afecto a la rubia dándole unos pequeños besos en las mejillas y tomándole una que otra vez la mano.

-Mio-chan, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Pregunto inocentemente Mugi a sabiendas de lo que realmente sucedía, dirigió su mirada a su querida novia quien se quedo pensando en cuantas cosas pasaran por su mente, para su suerte solo era Mio quien invadía sus pensamientos.

-Mugi-chan, Ric-chan ¿me hacen un favor? Hay algo que Mio no sabe de mí…

-Te equivocas – Interrumpió la rubia posando sus ojos zafiros sobre los ambarinos de la guitarrista, tomo una bocanada de aire, al ver lo incrédula de la mirada que había puesto Yui – Azusa le contó todo sobre lo sucedido entre ustedes dos, y le pidió a Mio que le hiciera una promesa, nada más puedo decirte eso, discúlpame por tener que decírtelo yo, y no te lo dijera Mio antes pero creo que…

-No estás en lo cierto – Intervino una vez más la guitarrista, creo que yo debería disculparme con ella, le mantuve ese secreto pensando en que me podrían dañar nuevamente y no pensé en lo que ella sentía al respecto, que habría llegado a pensar después de que le contase aquello… gracias por decírmelo Mugi-chan – Agradeció sentándose una vez más. Ritsu le miro pensando en aquellas palabras y se puso de pie instantáneamente comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta - ¿Ric-chan?...

-Está bien Yui-chan, ellas estarán bien… necesitan hablar a solas de todas formas – Agrego con una sonrisa en sus labios la rubia, asegurando aquello.

Mio se encontraba sentada en los escalones que se dirigían a otros salones de karaoke, aún pensaba en su energética amiga, que había pasado durante toda la tarde sonriente, molestándola, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si los sentimientos que se habían expandido por aquellas amigas no hubieran existido. Fue en ese momento en que apareció Ritsu a su lado, aquella joven de ojos color miel, Mio se le quedo mirando sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos grisáceos fueron entonces los que intercambiaron palabras con los melados, comenzando a derramar lágrimas llenas de sufrimiento. Intuitivamente la baterista la apoyo contra su pecho dejando que las lágrimas que derramaba cayeran sobre si.

-Mio… pensé que nunca llorarías en frente mío de esta manera, no es como cuando sientes vergüenza, ni tampoco como cuando eres molestada, perdona enserio por lo que hice hace unos momentos atrás, yo solo quería oírte cantar y…

-Te equivocas… – Interrumpió la bajista sin volverse a mirarle. – no estoy llorando porque hayas hecho eso, es solo que te he extrañado demasiado, no he hablado contigo, no he podido compartir ni un momento desde ese día de clases, no hemos salido, no te he podido contar las cosas que he hecho, y aún así… ¿Qué puedo saber yo de mis sentimientos si tú no estás conmigo para hacer que me dé cuenta? – Volvió a preguntar alzando el rostro para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la baterista quien le miraba aún más sorprendida ante tal verdad. Ritsu se le quedo mirando embelesada, jamás había visto los ojos grisáceos de Mio tan claros como cuando lloraba, tanto que podría confundirlos con un azul intenso.

-Mio, Mio, Mio… - Suspiro pronunciando su nombre de manera que calmara un poco el momento – Es verdad que no hemos estado juntas desde hace un tiempo, eres mi amiga desde primaria, te conozco perfectamente, tus secretos, tus vergüenzas, tus defectos y jamás podré olvidar que eres mi única y más especial amiga. Hay algo que no me atreví a decirte esa vez que nos encontrábamos hablando, ese día que fue la última vez que hablamos a solas ¿lo recuerdas? - Volvió a mirarla sin dejar de abrazarle, la bajista asintió contemplado los melosos ojos de la baterista – Pues no me atreví a decírtelo porque llego Mugi y… sentí miedo de dañar a ambas en ese momento – Confesó bajando la mirada entristecida. – Al parecer te dañe más a ti y no pensé que lo había hecho. ¡Oh Mio! si supieras todo lo que siento.

-No me dejes entonces, contigo siento calma porque eres en quien me apoyo, a quien inevitablemente le puedo confiar mis secretos, a ti no puedo mentirte…

-¿Y a Yui? ¿Qué hay de ella? Sé muy bien que están saliendo, tanto como estoy segura que sabes que yo salgo con Mugi ¿verdad? – La bajista le miro sin cambiar su expresión, asintiendo brevemente.

-A Yui… le he confiado mayor parte de mi ser – Contesto apenada ante, sin inmutarse de la expresión llena de recelo que le causaba a la baterista al escuchar esas breves palabras. Su amiga quien tanto quería y la persona que amaba, se habían entregado en mayor parte. – Pero aún así… ella me guardo un secreto respecto a su relación con Azusa y de hecho fue ella quien me aclaro aquel malentendido que existió entre ambas, además de que le hice una promesa.

-¿Es tan importante esa promesa? – Pregunto en voz baja, tratando de no hacerse notar, Mio le miro asintiendo aún si esa pregunta solo fuese para sí misma. Ritsu le miro y sintió aún más rabia de pensar en ello, la promesa que enfundaba aquel amor tan especial que su amada sentía por la guitarrista. – Mio, quiero que me respondas seriamente esta pregunta, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-… Sí, pero Ritsu, ¿Por qué estás tan seria? – La castaña no respondió a aquella pregunta, solo mirándole fijamente antes de dar un suspiro y dar con la pregunta que puso a andar su corazón a una velocidad aún más rápida.

-¿La quieres?... ¿quieres a Yui? – Pregunto seriamente dejando entrever sus celos ante el comentario que había dado a conocer hace unos segundos atrás la bajista. – Si no es así… yo sería capaz de…

-¿De qué? Ritsu, yo si quiero a Yui y tú quieres a Mugi, no quiero que la dañes por palabras que me dirás… si tan solo fuera un poco más egoísta, si no me dejara llevar por quienes me piden las cosas, si tuviera más recelo con las cosas que son mías, yo no…

-¿Y yo era tuya? Mio, dímelo por favor, si me dices eso no sabré que pensar ¿Qué soy, era y seré para ti, Akiyama Mio? – La pregunta se mezclo con la suplica que la baterista y amiga rogaban por escuchar en aquel instante, Mio le miro aún sin poder comprender todo aquello que hablaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido al pensar que le pedía explicaciones de cada palabra que pronunciaba y no entendía el hecho de aquello.

"_A flor de piel, nuestros sentimientos que se multiplican aún más, cuando nos amamos. Cuando nos vemos por completo entre la paz de la luna y el brillo plateada que enfunda nuestro secreto. Ese que reboza tu alegría, que me deleita con tus caricias y tus sonrisas, amor profundo y secreto."_

La morena de ojos marrones avanzo a paso raudo hasta la estación de trenes, encontrándose de frente con que llevaba un minuto de retraso, cuando llego y se encontró con aquella chica sonriente de quien se había vuelto su fiel amante y quien se había vuelto su dulce delirio. Avanzo tres pasos más y le miro apenada.

-Ui, perdón por llegar tarde ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? – Pregunto avergonzada por su falta. La castaña le sonrió negando mientras se acercaba para tomarle la mano.

-No hace falta que me pidas perdón, solo has llegado un minuto atrasada, así que es mejor no vayamos al parque de diversiones ¿sí? – Repuso sonriente mientras se apegaba aún más a la pequeña morena de coletas, quien sonreía complacida ante la cercanía de su amada novia. – Pero hay algo que si me enoja un poquito – Agrego frunciendo en forma de burla el ceño y fue lo que causo gracia en la muchacha de ojos marrones, quien fruncía graciosamente el ceño. – ¡Ni siquiera me has saludado como se debe Nakano Azusa!

En ese momento una suave y dulce carcajada escapo de los labios de la morena, quien entendía el por qué de su cómica escena, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su novia y robándole un beso fugaz, para luego volverse a ver que nadie les estuviera mirando. - ¿Te parece que con esto me disculpes? – Pregunto suavemente sonrojada y con una esplendorosa sonrisa que le hacía brillar mucho más, provocando que se le tiñeran de un intenso rojo carmesí las mejillas de Ui, quien asintió a su vez avergonzada.

-Cielos Azusa-chan si no fueras tan precipitada cuando se trata del amor, no me causaría tanta felicidad tus escenas sorpresivas – Confesó aferrando nuevamente la mano de la morena.

-¿No te gusta que te bese de manera imprevista? Sabes que me gusta la adrenalina de pensar que alguien nos pueda ver, piénsalo. ¿Te imaginas que alguien nos viera de esa manera? – Pregunto extendiendo la mano que no tenía aferrada a la de Ui, aún con aquella pregunta sonrió emocionada al ver lo deleitada que se encontraba al escucharle hablar su novia. – Ui, no me importa lo que pase, si nos descubrieran, no me importa decirle al mundo que te amo, que mi corazón te lo entregare a ti y seré feliz contigo siempre – Termino diciendo sin quitarle la mirada.

-Azusa-chan aunque seas precipitada eres bastante profunda con tus sentimientos cuando se te da para decirlos – Confesó sonriendo, mientras acercaba sus labios para besar una de las mejillas de Azusa.

"_Solo de ti, dependiendo que nuestros corazones inconclusos se oculten bajo una caja, y sobre el cual nos rodeamos descubriendo que unas tijeras intentaban cortar el lazo rojo que nos unía, sin mis sentimientos, sin mis emociones, te busque y me permití negarte lo que sentía."_

Las palabras que Ritsu había pronunciado habían quedado marcadas en la cabeza de Mio, y aún no podía quitarse cada una de las acciones que había hecho frente a ella, involuntariamente dirigió la punta de sus dedos hasta sus labios tibios, sabía lo que Ritsu quería hacer y aún así, sabía perfectamente que no se iba a detener, sin comprender el la causa que la detuvo, ni Mio y menos Yui habían salido a verles durante toda la conversación, solo fue ella que se detuvo antes de poder besarla, y esa acción que concluyo en una colisión de sentimientos que se entremezclaron dándole un vuelco del corazón.

_-"Ritsu ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú para mí eres…_

_-Fui tuya, lo dijiste y no puedes negarlo ¿verdad? Dímelo por favor Mio – Suplico una vez más tomando por los hombros a la bajista, quien no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos melosos y llenos de preocupación. La bajista asintió ante la pregunta avergonzada. – Mio… la verdad es que yo a ti… yo te quiero Mio, más de lo que podrías pensar – Bajo una de sus manos y tomo la de Mio para ascenderla a su pecho - ¿Sientes mi corazón? Late fuerte, no… más fuerte de lo que podría pensar antes, y es solo por ti. – Nuevamente alzo sus manos hasta los hombros de Mio quien le miraba aún nerviosa de cada que cometía acciones. Poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro, sin escuchar replica alguna de la morena quien seguía mirándole sin sentir miedo alguno, su respiración mezclada con la de la baterista y los ojos melosos que seguían fijos sobre los grisáceos. Mio cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto final con los labios de la baterista, quien aún seguía quieta de la misma manera, a unos escasos centímetros de pegar sus labios con los de la persona que amaba._

_El corazón de Mio que se había acelerado esperando aquel momento, que no llegaría tan rápido, cuando la castaña solo pudo apretar ligeramente los hombros de la morena en forma de hacerle abrir sus ojos, a su vez que la abrazaba, sintiendo como su corazón se arrullaba de dolor al ver que tan delicadamente la persona que amaba había esperado que le besara, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, pero no quería separarse de ese abrazo hasta que Mio no pudiera notar ni un rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos de miel."_

_**-"Si deseas entender a tu corazón solo deja de pensar y no sigas a la razón, a veces escaparte de la rutina podría ser mejor que seguirla estresarte sin entender lo que quieres hacer y lo que quieres entender. Si quieres faltar a clases mañana, ten por seguro que entenderé, Akiyama-san, estoy segura de que todo estará bien. – Sawako."**_

"_Luego de entender aquellas palabras pude darme cuenta de que aquello que tanto había girado en mi mente, aún cuando había hecho una promesa, no podía evitar que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de mi mejor amiga Tainaka Ritsu. Y que aún cuando le hubiera dado mi consentimiento a Mugi, sentía celos de saber que solo a ellas besaba porque fuese su novia; y que me odiaba por no ser una egoísta con las cosas que son mías. Si querías saber Ritsu si eras mía, si lo eres, fuiste y estoy segura de que lo seguirás siendo."_

_

* * *

_

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Buono! _Ahora si que no pueden matarme, hasta yo puedo decir "_¡Al fin Mio!_", Ocho benditos capítulos de los que no me retracto, los que han habido mucho en los que me quieren asesinar ustedes, en los que yo lo quería hacer, en los que se me fugo la inspiración y llegue a la locura, no me recuerden el beso del capitulo anterior de "Rityu" que me giro durante una semana con la palabra más cómica del capítulo, Pero que más da. ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Podría que más o menos es el comienzo del Mitsu, pero no puedo decir nada de nada, solo una suposición es esa, porque con mi cabeza loca puede que lleguen muchas cosas.

Lo otro que quería decirles, era pedirles disculpas por la demora, mi computador esta teniendo fallas técnicas y debo mandarlo al servicio técnico así que de eso, estoy segura me demorare en subir, además, que por decir ese **"Además" **es que a partir del 3 de Marzo comienzan las clases (wohoo ¬_¬) y tendré que obligatoriamente escribir mucho más lento, pero prometo al menos un capitulo al mes.

Lo tercero que tengo que decirles es. ¿Les gusta Kannazuki no Miko? Pues a mi me encanta, y no es solo para que lo sepan eso, es sino porque he comenzado a subir un nuevo fic de este maravilloso anime que ame con todo el alma en vacaciones de verano, así que, si les parece, estaré esperando gustosa a saber que piensan de él, si debo cambiarle algunas cosas o lo que sea, bueno ahora si... después de tanto hablar me marchare, nos estaremos leyendo entre reviews, comentarios, opiniones y criticas.

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


	9. Retractarse

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin-deep **__**Love**_

_Capitulo 9: Retractarse_

"_Mis sentimientos que han decidido cambiar, han propuesta una persona especial para mí. Aquella a la cual mis sentimientos alborotados intento expresar, pero que tras mis decisiones confundimos."_

La baterista había mirado unas cuantas veces hacia atrás, ya había pasado media hora de clases, y no había hecho acto de presencia aquella morena de ojos grisáceos que jamás había faltado a alguna clase. Advirtiendo la mirada de su profesora, se volvió a mirarle sin poder comprender del todo la ausencia de su amiga de la infancia.

Por el otro lado, la bajista aún se hallaba enredada entre las sabanas, durmiendo pacíficamente, su mente había girado durante varias horas entorno de las ideas respecto a la decisión que había tomado, a la promesa que había hecho, al consentimiento que había dado y solo una respuesta tenía para cada una de ellas: _"Mi error." _La joven había caído en cuenta de que se había estado equivocando durante todo el tiempo. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, alzando su celular para descubrir la hora.

-_Es la primera vez que falto a clases sin excusa alguna_ – Pensó la bajista mirando de reojo, una fotografía que reposaba sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama. En ella se veían las cinco jóvenes sonrientes en una foto de año nuevo, cuando se habían marchado a ver el amanecer del primer día del año. Cada una sonriente, con sus caras rebosantes de esa alegría que las impregnaba. Lentamente dirigió su mirada al rostro más cercano al suyo en la foto, su enérgica amiga. Ritsu le había tomado el pelo jugándole una broma y se había puesto a su lado estrujándola en su abrazo, sonriente. – _Como deseo que me abraces de esa manera, una vez más. – _Su celular entorpeció sus pensamientos al comenzar a sonar, provocando que la bajista reaccionara instantáneamente, desperezándose una vez antes de contestar al teléfono. - ¿Quién habla?

-¿Mio-sempai? Soy yo, Azusa. ¿Qué le ha pasado que no ha venido a clases? – Pregunto extrañada la pequeña morena a través del altavoz.

-Ah, Azusa… disculpa por no haber avisado antes… no me siento muy bien, ya he llamado a Sawako-sensei y le explique, pero olvide llamarles, discúlpame- Termino, mintiéndole a la pequeña morena.

-No es a mí de todas maneras a quien deberías pedirle disculpas, pero es preferible que te cuides si no te sientes bien, además… llamaba porque Mugi-sempai me ha pedido que te avisara que…

Fue en ese mismo momento en que se abrió la puerta de su habitación y aquella joven entro a zancadas, acercándose a Mio, quien le miraba aún desconcertada sin poder terminar de escuchar las palabras que la morena de coletas intentaba decir. La joven se sentó a su lado mirándole seriamente mientras tomaba el teléfono de entre las manos de la bajista y le avisaba su llegada a la pequeña, cortando instantáneamente.

-Dime Mio, ¿Por qué has faltado a clases? Ninguna enfermedad te ha dejado tan mal y en cama como para que tú cabezota decidas faltar – Inquirió intentando estabilizar su tono de voz al hablarle.

-Ri-Ritsu… no pensé que vendrías… tan rápido – Pronuncio por lo bajo, bajando la mirada avergonzada ante los ojos melosos que seguían fijos sobre ella.

-No me vengas a hablar de esa manera, Akiyama Mio, eres una tramposa. ¿Qué es lo que hace faltar a mi amiga de infancia a clases que no sea una enfermedad? A mí no me lo puedes ocultar tan fácilmente – Profeso más pausadamente, mirando las manos de Mio, que se cerraban alrededor de las sabanas.

-… Pues, necesitaba pensar, estar un momento tranquila… no puedo engañarte, no estoy enferma Ritsu – Confesó alzando la vista para quedar de fijo contra los melados, que brillaban de manera distinta.

-Mio, yo no vine porque pensara que estabas enferma. Se perfectamente que ni siquiera faltas enferma, que algo enserio te pasaría y no quiero que me lo ocultes a mí. Anda ¿Qué puede ser que te este molestando tanto, como para distraerte de tus estudios? – Pregunto esbozando una leve sonrisa, para calmar un poco al tenso ambiente que habían creado.

-… Tú – Respondió bajando la mirada una vez más. Su corazón había comenzado a latir a una velocidad incomparable, y no podía evitar el carmesí que había teñido sus mejillas ante su respuesta, la mano de la baterista cogió la de Mio, provocando que esta alzara la vista y descubriera una brillante y sonriente Ritsu.

-Está bien Mio… si no quieres responderme, no puedo forzarte a que lo hagas – Pronuncio, entorpeciendo el movimiento acelerado de la bajista quien no pudo evitar alzar una de sus cejas al escuchar la palabra "forzar" junto a un "no" entremedio. Estaba segura de haberle respondido a la baterista lo que le sucedía, y era como si ella no hubiera querido escuchar.

-Pero si te lo he dicho… Ritsu, lo que me pasa es contigo, yo…

-Ya basta Mio, no tienes que forzarte a responderme – Replico interviniéndola, mientras apretaba levemente la mano que había entrelazado hace unos minutos.

-Ritsu… a mí… no me pasa nada, lo que pasa es contigo. ¿Te ha sucedido algo? – Pregunto con tono serio, alzando la vista para mirarle fijo con sus grisáceos intensos. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir temor ante la profunda mirada que le otorgaba aquella que tanto colapsaba su pulso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto sobresaltada ante la pregunta, sintiendo el temor cómplice de sus sentimientos. – Parece que si estás enferma Mio. Anda es mejor que te acuestes y…

-No me voy a acostar… Ritsu, respóndeme – Le detuvo, tomando esta vez su antebrazo – y mírame cuando te hablo. ¿Qué te sucede? Desde ayer que estás extraña, cuando estábamos hablando… cuando comenzaste a decir todo eso y hasta cuando intentaste besarme – Término diciendo lo último en voz baja apenada, alzando nuevamente la voz - ¿Por qué no me besaste si era lo que querías?

-Porque sé que terminare dañándome a mí misma – Confesó aclarándose la garganta, Mio le miro arrepentida de saber la respuesta, sentía como su corazón se detenía a cada momento en el cual Ritsu hablaba con más fuerza acerca de sus sentimientos. – Si te beso y me equivoco, si te abrazo y me arrepiento. Se perfectamente que sentiré satisfacción en un principio, pero luego te veré abrazada a Yui, veré a hurtadillas que se besan y mi corazón se partirá en dos. ¿Sabes cuánto me duele eso?

-Ritsu yo te lo dije ¿no es verdad? No asistí por tu culpa, porque tienes hecho un lío mi corazón y mi mente y tú no has querido escucharme…

-Es porque me duele, sabes que quiero abrazarte y que quiero besarte, aunque sea una chica ¿lo sabes? – Pregunto evadiendo su mirada, Mio le miro convencida de que estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella sentía en aquel momento en su pecho. – Contigo… contigo quiero ser egoísta, quiero que seas solo mía y de nadie más, y ni eso puedo hacer porque tú… - Fueron aquellas palabras las que hicieron reaccionar a la bajista, quien acallo a la baterista tapándole la boca con sus labios. La baterista abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo su alborotado corazón golpear hacia todos lados. Retumbando por todo su cuerpo.

Los labios electrizantes de Mio, se pegaron contra los de la castaña quien sentía como el suave movimiento que ejercía la bajista lo hacía tan intimo aquel beso. Ese primer beso que tanto deseaba, que era tan especial para ella, debido a que se lo daba la persona a la cual amaba. La castaña comenzó a calmarse ante aquella nueva sensación, dejando que sus manos trazaran un camino entre las manos hasta los hombros de la bajista, quien respiraba entremezclando la misma respiración de la baterista. La morena alzo sus manos hasta el rostro de Ritsu, sujetándolo firmemente mientras intentaba mantenerse en paz. Su corazón daba vuelcos entorpeciendo su ritmo normal, a su vez que se sentía feliz. Los labios de Ritsu destilaban miel con cada beso, miel que no se hacía empalagosa ante la boca de la bajista, que degustaba una y otra vez, y cada vez más aquellos suaves y húmedos labios. Se separo lentamente de la baterista rompiendo el hechizo para mirarle a los ojos, observando una Ritsu de temperamento dócil. Sus labios rojos e hinchados ante la presión que había ejercido Mio, las mejillas enardecidas, su respiración acelerada y su mirada perdida en los grisáceos aún sin comprender que acababa de hacer la bajista.

-Necesitaba comprobar lo que siento por ti, Ritsu – Confeso evadiendo su mirada avergonzada la morena, dirigió su mano hasta su pecho caliente, lleno de emociones nuevas, de sentimientos descubiertos a su amiga.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – Pregunto lentamente, fijando su mano sobre el pecho de la bajista, quien se volvió a mirarle para encontrarse con una resplandeciente Ritsu. La morena le observo durante unos segundos, sintiendo latir su corazón acelerado.

-_"Me llegue a dar cuenta de que…" _Estoy enamorada de ti – Contesto mirándole seriamente, provocando una sorpresa momentánea de la baterista que al instante de caer nuevamente de las nubes en las que acababa de flotar, comenzaba a reír mientras observaba a aquella muchacha que le miraba con el ceño fruncido ante la extraña risa de la castaña – Podrías haber dicho algo, en vez de reírte de mis sentimientos – Reprocho sonrojándose avergonzada de aquella energética chica que se encontraba riendo.

-No me estoy riendo de tus sentimientos, porque de todas manera _"…yo también…" _estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Akiyama Mio – Confeso al dejar de reír, abalanzándose contra Mio, quien perdió sin más el equilibrio terminando por completo en la cama, bajo Ritsu, mirándole sonrojada al ver la sonrisa coqueta que se formaba en los labios de la castaña – Oh, te estás exponiendo a demasiado Akiyama Mio, no deberías estar debajo de mí – Agrego riéndose, agarrando de ambas muñecas a la joven.

-Espera Ritsu… ¿Qué pasa si alguien entra y nos ve? – Trato de separarse desesperada ante cualquier aparición de la familia Akiyama, la baterista sonrió al descubrir aquello.

-Con que era eso lo que te preocupada, bueno pues si no te das cuenta, tus padres trabajan hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche y eres hija única, y muy consentida para tu suerte – Agrego con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, mientras le miraba – No te preocupes, no pasara nada – Suavemente movió el pasador de la habitación y se volvió a acercar a la bajista - ¿Acaso crees que algo más vaya a pasar? – Pregunto volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Ritsu! – Grito Mio sonrojándose, escuchando la sonora carcajada de la castaña que nuevamente se volvía a poner sobre ella – eres una embustera.

-¿Yo, embustera? ¿Por qué podría serlo? Jamás miento – Comento sentándose sobre la joven mientras le fruncía el ceño. A lo que la morena contesto con una gran carcajada - ¡Mio, eres malvada! De acuerdo si soy una embustera… anda deja de reír o tendré que quitarte yo esa risa.

-Es que… no puedo parar, eres demasiado. ¿Cómo lo harías? – Pregunto mientras reía, se formo una sonrisa en los labios de la baterista, tomo el rostro de la bajista con ambas manos y tapo su boca con la suya, dejando que la risa de Mio se convirtiera en suspiros atrapados dentro de ambas bocas.

Quedándose así durante unos segundos hasta que la suave y caliente respiración de Mio choco contra sus mejillas, logrando que la castaña se moviera en contacto al roce que las hizo estremecer a ambas, lentamente le devolvió el gesto la morena, mientras alzaba sus manos hasta entrelazar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ritsu, quien deslizo la mano que tenía delicadamente puesta sobre la mejilla de Mio, hasta su nuca, jugueteando con algunos mechones hasta enredarlos entre sus dedos. Lentamente los labios se separaron con un ligero sonido, separándose poco a poco, Mio abrió sus ojos quedándose mirando fijamente a Ritsu con un brillo extraño. Y nuevamente ambas sonrieron mientras la castaña desenredaba sus dedos de los cabellos oscuros para tocar delicadamente los labios de la morena-

-Es la primera vez que beso tus labios. Me gustan, cada vez que te beso y destilan un dulce sabor, son suaves y esponjosos como tus canciones. – Inquirió con una suave risa. - Están calientes todavía. Tendrás que asumir muchas consecuencias de esto Akiyama Mio. Eres culpable de robo – Confeso evadiendo su mirada sonrojada.

-¿Por qué soy culpable? ¿De qué podría serlo? – Pregunto, sonrojada la bajista.

-Porque tú me robaste el corazón – Nuevamente coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la bajista. Le miro sonrojada admirando como una curvatura se formaba en los labios de Mio, quien lentamente abrió su boca – Espera Mio ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas aún más al sentir la cálida y húmeda sensación de la lengua de Mio tocar su dedo, provocando que la castaña diera un gemido – Mio, detente…

-Te ves demasiado débil en este momento, porque debería detenerme jamás había visto este lado tuyo y me gustaría admirarlo un poco más – Repuso terminando por morder el dedo de la baterista quien dio un respingo al sentir los escalofríos de aquellas nuevas sensaciones que se adueñaban de su cuerpo. Miro lentamente los ojos de Mio provocando que nuevamente la morena mordiera su dedo, suplicando con sus melosos que se detuviera. La bajista saco el dedo de Ritsu de su boca y le sonrió – Me gusta tu manera de suplicar.

-A mi me gustas tú – Confeso esbozando una sonrisa.

"_No fueron esas palabras las que mantuvieron nuestros secretos bajo una capa de hielo. Fueron los sentimientos que perdimos destinados a otras personas. Encubriendo todo lo que podríamos haber sido."_

La pequeña guitarrista se encontraba mirando por la ventana de "Max burguer", la calle, esperando a aquella con quien tanto deseaba hablar.

-_Esta vez aclarare todas las cosas, no tendré miedo _– Pensaba la pequeña de ojos marrones. Cuando en ese momento esa agradable voz llego hasta sus oídos, provocándole que alzara la vista instantáneamente.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Azusa – Confesó en manera de saludo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña de coletas.

-Cielos Yui-sempai pensé que llegarías tarde, no tienes que disculparte, pero no viniste solo a escuchar que te reproche, siéntate por favor – Agrego indicando el asiento frente al suyo, la castaña asintió sonriendo.

-Bueno pues… me llamaste urgente, iba a la casa de Mio a saber como estaba, no puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada de que se sentía mal – Confesó mientras se repasaba un mechón desaliñado de la cabeza, puesto que había corrido hasta aquella hamburguesería, la pequeña morena se alarmo ante las palabras de Yui.

-Ah, ella estaba un poco enferma y se quedo en cama, cuando la llame me dijo eso, no es de que preocuparse, dijo que mañana ya asistía seguro – Afirmo omitiendo la parte en que "Ritsu se encontraba en casa de Mio." Dio un leve suspiro y volvió a mirarle – En fin, de lo que quería hablarte es de Ui.

-¿Ui? ¿Le paso algo a mi hermana? O acaso… Azusa… aún debo saber si tú y yo…

-No, Yui-sempai es mejor que te enteres de esta manera que viéndonos en cualquier lugar, estoy saliendo con Ui – Confeso la pequeña, tenía fijos sus ojos en los ambarinos de la guitarrista quien al instante cambio su expresión al escuchar aquello. El silencio de la joven provoco un gran desconcierto por parte de Azusa, quien pensaba en que reaccionaría de manera más agresiva. – Bueno, no puedo negarte en que hayas reaccionado así pero…

-¿Desde cuándo? – Interrumpió con aquellas palabras que salieron lentamente desde la boca de la castaña.

-Desde hace una semana.

-¿Quién le pidió a quien salir?

-Fui yo, Yui-sempai yo…

-¡¿Y qué pasa con los sentimientos que teníamos? ¿Aquello que te confesé? – Alzo la voz mirándole con sus ojos cristalizados. Azusa poco a poco comenzó a desconcertarse ante la reacción de la guitarrista - ¿Recuerdas que te dije? Yo… yo te quiero Azusa.

-Me quieres a mí, pero no puedes evitar querer a Mio-sempai ¿verdad? Ya te lo dije, no podría amarte si alguien más ocupa tu corazón, no quiero ser quien saque a esa persona como si fuera quien maltrata a ella y menos quiero dañar a Mio-sempai. Ui me quiere… y yo también la quiero, me gusta mucho y no puedo evitarlo, tan gentil, tan cálida, me producen celos cuando la veo cerca de alguien más y es inevitable para mí eso, no quiero tenerla más lejos de mí, pero Yui-sempai, usted aún duda de sus sentimientos, ella jamás ha dudado en quererme – Profirió enfadada ante aquella forma de retenerle, observo aquel temor en los ojos ambarinos de la guitarrista e intento calmarse – discúlpame.

-No… está bien, creo que fue mejor que me aclararas las cosas así, yo…

-Yui-sempai por favor… no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie – Confeso mirándole suplicante.

-Nuestra amistad cambio desde que nuestros sentimientos se hicieron diferentes… tanto para ti, como para mí – Agrego de manera seria sin volver a mirarle. Azusa volvió a mirarle desconcertada.

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_**

Ahora si que si. ¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien. Bueno creo que con esto que les he aportado una buena dosis de Mitsu, y quiero saber ¿les gusto?

No saben cuanto me gusto como quedo, en tanto la parte de Azu-nyan y Yui, debo decir me dio mucha pena también al escribirla, pensar que es tan distinta mi realidad a la que amo. Me encanta el Yuiazu tanto como el Mitsu, pero como saben, esta historia no sería interesante si con ocho capítulos no hubiera hecho tantos cambios. Seguiré haciéndolos porque no pienso que llegue el final hasta como un 24avo capitulo, o más. Ya que, no diré nada, primero a los estudios, luego a esto.

Si, lo se, no se si me lo quieran decir pero si estaba un poco lleno de pasión entre esas dos el capitulo, entre tanto beso no me resistí a escribirlo así, cuando estoy inspirada necesito hacerlo y que va, estaba ya así cuando me di cuenta. Hoy no fue nada de Mugi, quizás el próximo capitulo de todas formas faltan las vacaciones. Ñee no puedo decir nada más. Así que, opiniones y criticas estaré esperándolas.

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


	10. Palpitar

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 10: Palpitar_

"_¿Qué hacer si mis decisiones son incorrectas? Camine a rumbos equivocados y quede en una estación frente a la que nadie se conocía y tomaba caminos desconocidos, llenos de temores, si esa era la vida que había escogido… Deseaba retroceder; y estar junto a ti nuevamente."_

La castaña lloraba de manera incesante sobre las piernas de la rubia quien acariciaba los mechones revueltos de la cabellera de Yui.

-¡Mugi-chan la perdí! – Grito entre sollozos mientras escondía su rostro - ¡La perdí y solo la trate fríamente para que no me viera llorar! Perdí a la persona que más amo y lo hice con mi hermana.

-Yui-chan no sigas hablando, todo estará bien – Acariciaba la cabeza de la joven, viendo el dolor de ella. Recordó nuevamente el momento en que llego hasta su casa, desconocida para la misma guitarrista quien apareció de manera inesperada.

"_La rubia se encontraba tomando el té fuera en los jardines de su casa, aunque era un día frío, sentía gusto por la brisa impregnada del aroma de los rosales, fue en ese momento en que desde la gran puerta la llamo una de las sirvientas de la casa._

_-Señorita Tsumugi, con su permiso alguien la llama desde la entrada y dice que es urgente – Aclaro la joven sirvienta que le miraba tranquilamente, viendo como la rubia se extrañaba ante alguna visita para ella - ¿Le digo que no se encuentra?_

_-No, déjame ir a atenderle yo sola, estaré bien – Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Aún sin entender quien podía llegar a visitarle en ese momento, tenía la cierta idea de que podía ser su querida novia, sonriéndose para sí misma, pero su momento de alegría se transformo en preocupación al pensar en que podría ser otra persona quien le esperaba fuera de su casa. Al llegar a la puerta, trago saliva experimentando millones de sensaciones, deseaba ver quien le esperaba y a la vez no, abrió lentamente la puerta y fue a aquella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos a quien encontró, llorando y respirando aceleradamente. Había corrido hasta aquel lugar. - ¿Yui-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Mugi-chan… yo… no sé como llegue a tu casa, pero te necesito – La tecladista se acerco hasta la reja y la abrió desatando a una castaña quien se acerco a una gran velocidad hasta el cuerpo de la rubia quien la abrazo al instante en que los primeros sollozos llenos de rabia comenzaron a derramarse."_

-Es inevitable Mugi-chan, Ui tiene el corazón de Azu-nyan y tan solo hice más que lastimarla. ¿Por qué me comporte como tonta, cuando pude hacerla feliz? ¿No era mi destino estar con ella?

-… Ni yo te podría aclarar aquello Yui-chan – Inquirió mirando apenada a la castaña quien se limpiaba las lágrimas que acababan de correr. – Ni yo sé lo que pasara con Ritsu, ella… estoy segura de que está con Mio-chan en este momento.

-Sí, es verdad… ellas se aman ¿no es así? – La rubia de ojos zafiro asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa, sintiendo como la angustia se asomaba en su corazón, en ese momento alzo la vista y descubrió los ojos de la guitarrista posados en los suyos, mientras sostenía su mano apretada, expresando la misma angustia a través de sus ojos – Si es por eso. ¿Qué hago amando a Mio? ¿Por qué no la dejé ir de mi corazón y me decidí a confesarle lo que siento a Azu-nyan?

-Es por lo mismo que yo amo a Ritsu, porque jamás dejé de sentir este sentimiento por ella. No quiero sufrir Yui-chan y no quiero verla sufrir a ella – Comenzó a llorar instantáneamente rodeando a la guitarrista quien había dejado de llorar hace unos instantes.

"_Si esos eran nuestros sueños, entonces los ángeles podían tocar hermosas melodías las cuales no podrían lastimar nuestros corazones como suaves flechas de hielo."_

La pequeña de coletas aún seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, recordando las frías palabras de la castaña quien aún no había decidido volver a la casa Hirasawa. Aquellas palabras que habían terminado de dañar su corazón y matar el inocente amor que había sentido alguna vez por ella. Lentamente dio un largo suspiro y se dio cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba con sus ojos ambarinos preocupados por ella, su novia, la hermana de Yui.

-¿Azusa, sucede algo? – Pregunto mirando los ojos marrones de la morena quien lentamente comenzaba a llorar - ¡Azusa!

-Ui… no lo entiendo, no sé porque estoy llorando – Confesó intentando retener las lágrimas que brotaban como dos cascadas, sujetando con sus manos su rostro, sintió las manos de Ui ponerse alrededor de los hombros de la pequeña – Es solo que… me dolió que tu hermana me respondiera de aquella manera. Yo la quiero, es una de mis mejores amigas y solo porque ambas hemos sido muy idiotas terminamos destruyendo lo que habíamos deseado fuera una amistad eterna. Soy una tonta Ui, no hay remedio…

-Tú no lo eres Azusa-chan. Todo estará bien – Inquirió besando cálidamente la cabeza de la pequeña morena. – Hiciste bien al decirle toda la verdad, creo que será más difícil de ahora en adelante lo que tengamos que enfrentar, pero no me importara nada. Azusa-chan te amo y no puedo evitar apenarme ante la reacción de mi hermana, por eso también debo hablar con ella.

-Ui… Yui-sempai ya me detesta a mí, no hagas que te deteste, eres su hermana, por favor – Rogo la pequeña morena mirándole con las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos marrones, la castaña observo atónita a la pequeña, entregándole una sonrisa, acarició suavemente la cabeza de Azusa.

-Debo hacerlo Azusa-chan, todo estará bien, ten por seguro que vamos a estar bien las dos – Prometió tomando las manos de la morena. En ese momento ambas reaccionaron al escuchar el sonido del timbre, alarmándose instantáneamente – Azusa-chan, si es mi hermana, aunque estés aquí, debo hablar con ella.

-No quiero me entrometer en tu conversación, subiré a tu habitación – Inquirió nerviosa escapando. La pequeña castaña salió de la sala y se acerco a la puerta, respirando aún así nerviosa – _"Si es mi hermana, tengo miedo de que reaccione peor al ver a Azusa-chan aquí." – _Tomo la manija de la puerta y dio un largo suspiro al abrir la puerta, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba ver - ¿Nodoka-san?

-Ah Ui-chan buenas noches. ¿Yui está? – La pequeña se le quedo mirando asombrada, fue en ese momento en que la chica de lentes se dio cuenta y su rostro se torno de una serena tranquilidad a una notoria preocupación – Ui… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nodoka-san, mi hermana… mi hermana me va a odiar – Fue en ese momento en que la castaña se largo a llorar frente a la joven, que se le acerco y la rodeo sin entender a que se refería – Aún no ha llegado… pero no se qué voy a hacer para decirle que estoy saliendo con Azusa-chan.

-Ui-chan, tranquilízate – Pronunció suavemente la mayor, viendo a la pequeña castaña alzar la vista para quedársele viendo. – Todo va a estar bien, se trata de Yui de todas maneras, aunque no lo creas, ella no se va a rendir fácilmente y menos si se trata de Azusa-chan – Aclaro mirándole con una leve sonrisa, Ui le miro sin volver a responder, ella tenía claro que su hermana por más que sufriera ante aquello que le había aclarado Azusa, ella no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Tienes razón… pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura – Confeso volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa – yo tampoco pienso rendirme.

"_Como nuestras mentes, nuestros corazones ya propuestos en esta secreta amistad que cargan el romance, nos besamos a escondidas y llenas de felicidad, puesto que he decidido abandonarlo todo por amarte, por desearte y por querer todo de ti."_

La baterista acariciaba los mechones desaliñados del cabello de la bajista quien le miraba apenada, ambas recostadas sobre la cama de Mio, aún sin creer que volvían a estar juntas pero esta vez confesadas, sabiendo que el amor era mutuo. Ritsu sonrió brevemente antes de volver a acercarse y besar muy lenta y dulcemente los labios de la bajista, quien solo suspiro entre besos.

-Mio – Inquirió suavemente la energética chica de ojos melados – Te amo, y siempre lo he hecho – Confesó sonrojada mientras intentaba cubrirlo con una sonrisa, la bajista enrojeció de tal manera que al intentar responderle se mordió la lengua, provocando una risotada de parte de la castaña.

-Idiota, si te ríes de mí de esa manera ni yo llego a comprender como es que me enamore de ti entonces – Le dio la espalda a la baterista quien aún seguía riendo, mientras la avergonzada Mio sentía cada vez más y más pena, fue en ese momento en que los brazos de Ritsu se pusieron alrededor del estomago de Mio, rodeándola y apegando su cuerpo contra el de la morena.

-Yo sé que me amas y me río porque también estoy nerviosa, pero no puedo evitar amar cada defecto tuyo. Si te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas y muerdes tu lengua – Confesó apegando su rostro sonrosado en el pelo de la morena, quien sentía el respirar de su amante, bajo la nuca. – Mio ¿tú me quieres?

-… Más que a nadie en la vida – Contesto sin pensarlo dos veces la bajista.

-Y eso quiere decir ¿qué me amas verdad? – Volvió a preguntar sin una pisca de preocupación.

-Y no podría negártelo nunca más – Volvió a responder sintiendo la presión de los brazos de la baterista que se cerraban más y más a su alrededor.

-… Entonces ¿podrías dejar a Yui por mí verdad? – Pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Ritsu… esto no me confiere solo a mí… no quiero dañar a Yui de esta manera – Respondió la bajista rodeando las manos de Ritsu que seguían firmemente apresándola.

-¿Y qué tal si te secuestro? Nos hacemos una escapada internacional y nadie vuelve a saber más de Akiyama Mio y Tainaka Ritsu durante un par de años. Solo que se fueron de una gira y listo, nuestro sueño siempre ha sido estar en el budokan, seríamos las dos, tú cantando y tocando el bajo y yo en la batería. ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto ansiosa mientras reía.

-Eso me encantaría, pero sabes que eso es imposible, ni aunque quisiéramos somos menores de edad, no tenemos pasaporte y aún así tampoco tendríamos la aprobación de nuestros padres para dejar de asistir así como así a la escuela.

-Sí, ya lo sé pero se vale soñar – Inquirió de manera enérgica mientras volvía a apegar su rostro contra la cabeza de la bajista. La grisáceo volvió a sonrojarse al sentir la cálida respiración de la baterista bajo su nuca, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquella nueva sensación, en ese momento escucho una suave carcajada de Ritsu – Descubrí tu punto débil… Mio – Pronunció delicadamente el nombre de la bajista quien se sonrojo y se volteo intuitivamente para quedarse mirando fijamente a la baterista quien le miro sorprendida.

-No puedo resistirlo más, Ritsu – Pronunció mirándole a los ojos, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la baterista quien le miraba aún sin comprender a que quería referirse con eso. Fue en ese momento que dejo escapar un gritito mientras acortaba más y más la distancia entre ambas – No te muevas y cierra los ojos – Obligo mientras acercaba más y más su rostro, la baterista asintió sonrojada ante la propuesta de su amiga, sintiendo como esta apresaba entre suaves mordidas el labio inferior de Ritsu quien dejo escapar un suave suspiro, junto a un respingo chocando con todo su cuerpo contra el de la morena quien se deleito al descubrir aquella contracción ante aquella nueva forma de torturarle.

Apego sus labios a los de la baterista, suaves y esponjosos, como pensaba el tiempo en sus canciones, sintiendo que cada letra volvían a ser parte de la inspiración que le otorgaba en cada momento Ritsu, su mejor amiga y la persona de la cual había estado enamorada durante toda su vida.

Volvió a apegar sus labios contra los de la baterista movimiento delicadamente sus labios al ritmo de su amiga, quien movía delicadamente sus labios, hasta que lentamente los abrió y se dejo deslizar por aquella fantasía que tanto deseaba tocara a su puerta, la lengua de la bajista como una dulce invitada, se adentraba en su boca lentamente y suavemente rozando la lengua de la castaña quien dejaba escapar suaves suspiros ante tal sublime roce. La baterista separo lentamente su boca de la Mio y le sonrió sonrojada ante los delicados y dulces movimientos que podía llegar a hacer su amiga, aquella tímida cantante que la solía desesperar, con quien había compartido su infancia y el camino a su adolescencia.

-Ritsu, el ritmo de tus labios es más lento que la energía con la que tocas la batería – Reclamo la morena mirándole con reproche, a lo que la baterista pudo demostrar sorpresa ante aquello, viendo como empezaba a sonreírse para sí misma la bajista.

-¿Por qué te ríes ahora? – Pregunto Ritsu mirándole intrigada.

-Es solo que aunque sean lentos tus besos y el movimiento de tus labios, acabo de descubrir que ese lado tuyo me fascina. Tainaka Ritsu, despiertas en mi cosas nuevas, y ya no se qué hacer con esto que siento, porque sé que explotare en cualquier momento estando aún con Mugi o Yui, incluso con Azusa. Ritsu no puedo evitar amarte de esta manera – Confeso la bajista tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la baterista quien asintió moviendo su cabeza, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de la bajista.

-También yo Mio… te he amado desde que te conocí y no puedo estar un segundo más lejos de ti… es por eso que – Sonrió de manera maliciosa inesperadamente mientras tomaba una de las manos de Mio entre una de las suyas y lentamente la dirigía a sus labios – Voy a apresarte Akiyama-san – Volvió a pronunciarlo lentamente.

-Espera Ritsu ¿Qué piensas… hacer? ¡Ay! – Mordió lentamente el dedo meñique de la bajista quien le miro enrojecida, había iniciado su tortura y no se detendría hasta causarle un angustioso placer del cual no podría satisfacerse – Ritsu, idiota ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Es una promesa, aunque no te duela recordaras que este dedo estuvo en mi boca por algún motivo, y ese motivo te causara deseo, el deseo de seguir estando conmigo. Y yo esperare gustosa a que vuelvas por mí y me devuelvas con un castigo esta dulce promesa que acabo de hacer cumplas Akiyama Mio.

"_Como el viento que sopla en otoño, y las hojas que vuelan al sentir nuestros corazones frente a frente, es ese el sentimiento de perdición que detono a nuestro amor como una bomba, que lo destrozo y que a su vez lo volvió a planear como un martirió agónico."_

La guitarrista lentamente abrió la puerta de su casa, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y ella había deseado no encontrarse con su pequeña kouhai. Nakano Azusa, quien le había confesado el amor que sentía por su hermana; camino de puntillas por toda la casa, descubriendo que nadie había más que en la habitación de Ui, en la cual se detuvo al escuchar una suave voz dejando escapar un pequeño gritito. La guitarrista acerco su oreja hasta ponerla en la puerta y escuchar mejor aquello que sucedía.

Ambas respiraciones aceleradas delataban los besos duraderos que se fugaban entre la conversación que tenían, y los sollozos de la pequeña morena de coletas aún eran descuidados al ver que sufría por el hecho de haber dañado a su amiga y la persona la cual quería. Pensando en otras cosas la guitarrista, comenzó a llorar escuchando cada respiración y cada lastimero sollozo que escapaba junto a los suspiros de la pequeña.

-_"No quiero perder ante mi propia hermana… no quiero sufrir y menos por el hecho de no tenerte Azusa. Estoy segura de no rendirme ante ti"_

* * *

_****__Notas de autor:_

_¡Hola!  
_

Si, lo se disculpen por el atraso, más de un mes sin subir nada, he estado el mes de Abril super ocupada y creo que Mayo será igual, pero prometo traerles un capitulo más este mes, aparte se viene mi cumpleaños este mes y tengo que celebrarlos con mis últimas inspiraciones entre la adolescencia a la adultez.

En fin saltando este tema, ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? Se que es más corto que los capítulos anteriores pero a decir verdad también ando un poco corta de inspiración, sin más que decir, aceptaré sus criticas, si tienen ganas de amenazarme también las aceptare con gusto, sus comentarios, todo.

Espero estén muy bien.

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


	11. U & I

**_(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_**

* * *

_**Skin-deep Love**_

___Capitulo 11: U&I_

"_Son las consecuencias de querer tanto a alguien. Como si los llamados de aquella persona fueran los acordes de esta hermosa tonada. Por lo que jamás podré olvidar, lo que vivimos y nos hizo sonreír en nuestro invierno lleno de risas…"_

La guitarrista se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, había decidido durante toda la mañana que conversaría con su pequeña protectora y hermana. A quien amaba desde toda su vida y quien inesperadamente había ganado el corazón de la persona a la que amaba. Salió de su habitación y camino raudamente hasta la puerta de la cocina encontrándose con la castaña de ojos ambarinos similares a los suyos, preparando la cena. Ui le miro detenidamente y luego volvió su mirada a la olla en la cual preparaba la cena. Yui se encontraba apoyada en el umbral, aún sintiendo que los nervios estaban impidiendo que hablara.

-¿Qué sucede hermana? – Pregunto repentinamente la pequeña quien no despegaba su mirada de la cocina.

-Ui… ¿podemos hablar al respecto de…Azusa? – Pregunto mirándole aún nerviosa de lo que respondería la pequeña castaña.

-¿Es que acaso quieres que la dejé libre para que tú puedas estar con ella? – Pregunto, sin responder a la pregunta formulada por la guitarrista, quien sintió un escalofrío ascender por su espalda al escuchar la voz clara y decidida de su pequeña hermana.

-Quiero hablar contigo de Azusa, es solo eso… por favor – Rogó mirándole alarmada ante la reacción que tenía con ella aquella que toda la vida le había querido.

-Terminare de preparar la cena y conversaremos ¿está bien? – Pregunto volviendo su mirada a la de la castaña, quien asintió evitando instintivamente su mirada y saliendo del lugar.

-_"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos? Es mi hermana, al fin y al cabo debo solucionarlo primero que nada, con ella…"_

Yui miraba aún preocupada a su pequeña hermana, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas fueron los que quebraron la tensión que había entre ambas, alzo su vista al ver que se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba su pequeño reflejo.

-Hermana, no quiero que Azusa nos separe – Inquirió suavemente Ui, aferrando aún más a su hermana quien no dejaba de llorar, quebrando cada vez más el corazón de la pequeña – Pero ¿sabes qué? No puedo dejar a Azusa, porque estoy enamorada de ella.

Yui le miro detenidamente, sin expresión alguna mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin querer detenerse, fue en ese momento en que Ui se dio cuenta del sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas al ver tan severa mirada de los ojos de su propia hermana. Era la primera vez que le enfrentaba y solo quería hacer frente y defender a su novia quien a su vez, era el amor de su hermana, su amada e inocente hermana mayor.

La guitarrista miro los ojos ambarinos de su hermana, eran idénticos a los suyos, aunque el matiz que demostraban eran un poco más serios, su corazón latió a mil al bajar hasta los labios de su propia hermana quien solo le observaba al igual que ella. En ese momento la castaña se puso de pie y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su hermana, quien instintivamente le miro asustada.

-Aún no puedo notar la diferencia que hace entre nosotras Azusa, eres igual a mí. Pero tus labios la han tocado ¿verdad?, han rozado el delicado y delirante contacto de los labios de ella ¿verdad? – Pregunto mirando directamente a los labios de su hermana quien se sonrojaba aún más al tenerle tan cerca.

-Hermana… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Espera, esto es…

-Déjame descubrir esa calidez que vuelve loca a Azusa por ti entonces – Termino su frase presionando sus labios contra los de su hermana. Acababan de hacer contacto y ya masajeaba suavemente sus labios apretando fieramente contra los de Ui, quien aún se resistía ante el contacto doloroso que le brindaba su hermana, derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas que Yui descubrió al instante en que sus labios supieron a sal. En ese momento fue cuando se detuvo de su incesante ataque y suavemente comenzó a separar sus labios de los de su hermana para descubrirse con el deseo aún encendido. Lamiendo levemente los labios de Ui - ¿Te hice llorar? Perdóname… aún no se si descubrí ese sabor que vuelve loca a Azusa, así que perdona si una vez más te hago daño.

-¿Qué? Hermana… basta por… favor – Fue atacada nuevamente por la boca de su hermana pero esta vez delicadamente sintiendo el suave contacto de los labios tersos de la guitarrista quien mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior de Ui, provocando que está abriera entre suspiros sus labios, entrando como un ladrón con su lengua dentro de la boca de su pequeña hermana – _Increíble esta sensación… sus labios saben distinto, tienen deseo, tienen dulzura, es exquisita, mi hermana es… ¡espera Ui! ¿Qué estás pensando? – _Se separó lentamente de su hermana alejándose unos cuantos pasos para apretarse sus labios aun manteniendo el calor y la humedad que había dejado a propósito la guitarrista.

Lentamente Yui bajo la mirada apenada por el deseo que la había atrapado, había besado a su hermana, había dañado la pureza que tenían esos labios únicos de la pequeña de coletas. Y ahora también tenían su sabor.

-Es injusto…

-¿Eh? – Le miro nuevamente la pequeña asustada de lo que pudiera volver a hacer. Viendo como esta tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Yo… yo la amo tanto a Azusa y mi tonto corazón no me dio buenos consejos, no puede ser que termine así mi historia con ella – Repuso limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su puño, Ui le miro aún sorprendida por las palabras que decía, la pequeña castaña se acomodó al lado de Yui y le miro seriamente.

-Yui, hermana, no puedes decir esas cosas tan así de repente con la novia de la persona que hablas. Además… ¡no puede ser que estés diciendo estás cosas! – Alzo la voz, provocando la sorpresa de la guitarrista, quien se limpio las lágrimas y le miro sin poder quitarse la sorpresa – No me parece que pienses de esta manera, si estás con Mio-san, sabes, Azusa ha venido en cada momento en que estas con Mio-san y no sabes cuánto la has dañado, ella de verdad te quería, pero es momento de que sea feliz y quiero entregarle esa felicidad.

-Pero Ui… - Le miro sorprendida, tenía razón en cada palabra, había dañado a Azusa, enfrentándola contra Mio al encontrarse bajo aquel techo. La joven bajo su mirada apenada por aquello sintiendo remordimiento al escuchar _"…ella de verdad te quería…" _– Es cierto que estoy con Mio… pero aún así mis sentimientos por Azusa… no por Azu-nyan siguen siendo los mismos desde el momento que la conocí. Esa pequeña y delicada niña que apareció frente a nosotras inscribiéndose al club de música ligera como mi kouhai. No cambia, solo aumenta cada que le veo, cada que me sonríe y no ha disminuido ni se ha corrompido este sentimiento aún con su forma de dañarme en el momento en que le confesé que le quería. Tal vez no debí haberlo hecho de esa forma pero… yo amo a Nakano Azusa – Confesó mirándole seriamente, provocando la sorpresa de Ui, quien cambio al instante su mirar y le miro detenidamente con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Entonces no me queda otra, hermana, Azusa es mi novia y le daré todo mi amor posible, pero si veo una pisca de retractar en su corazón, si veo que duda de mi amor y su corazón le desmiente entonces la dejaré libre. Dejaré que ella sea libre para hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera – Aclaro aún con aquella sonrisa desafiante. – No dudaré en entregarle mi amor, porque es a quien amo.

-…Entiendo – Asintió con una sonrisa de la misma manera desafiante.

-Pero entiende esto… no la dejaré tan fácilmente porque ella ahora es mía y tengo todos los derechos para decirlo así – Aseguro poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia el pasillo. Yui sonrió sintiendo que el desafío que acababa de impartir su hermana, era el nuevo reto que debía ganar para demostrar que su amor era sincero y que sus errores los enmendaría.

"_Tus razones para creer, tus secretos para ocultar. Tus objeciones para desafiarme. Y tus ojos grisáceos que me dicen a cada segundo que me amas y que no puedes mentirme, porque solo a mí es a quien tus ojos dicen la verdad y por los cuales creen en muchas razones."_

La bajista caminaba aún intrigada hasta la casa de la baterista, nerviosa, puesto que no había vuelto a pisar aquella casa desde que había comenzado a salir con Yui, la peli negra se acerco hasta la puerta de la casa Tainaka y espero a que le abrieran, sintiendo como desde adentro el cerrojo se abría, dándole una gran vista de una Ritsu sin su diadema, abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar lo largo que estaba su flequillo, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso. Una debilidad que tenía era ver a Ritsu sin su diadema y su flequillo caer frente a sus ojos. La baterista le observo sonriente invitándola a pasar, le tomo la mano y la adentro anunciando su llegada a la señora Tainaka quien saludo desde la cocina. Llegaron a la habitación de Ritsu quien cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de ella y le agrego el cerrojo, provocando la mirada atemorizada de Mio, que a su vez provoco una risotada de la chica de ojos melados.

-No te asustes de esta manera – Inquirió acercándose lentamente a la morena quien se quedo de pie quieta al ver la mirada coqueta e infantil que le entregaba la baterista con quien había compartido casi su vida entera – Es solo que si me apure es porque deseo besarte y es imposible si estamos abajo, alertando a que nos viera mi madre o Satoshi, y nos preguntara que hacen dos chicas compartiendo un beso. No dudo que hemos compartido un baño juntas y eso pero…

-Ritsu, teníamos ocho años cuando nos bañábamos juntas, y ya cállate, solo… bésame si tanto… lo quieres – Termino avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara, mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa cargada de energía mientras tomaba con sus manos desde los antebrazos a la morena, quien volvió su mirada hasta los ojos melados sintiendo como aquella pasión de sus ojos se impregnaba a los de ella.

-…Entonces lo haré – Sonrió levemente tragando saliva mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de Mio, quien cerró sus ojos sintiendo como los nervios se aplacaban en su abdomen, sintiendo la respiración de la baterista mezclada con la suya, esperando a recibir tan ansiado beso, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con que los ojos melados de la baterista le miraban dulcemente. – No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte Mio… te amo mi tensa y preciosa amiga – Deposito sus manos en las mejillas de Mio quien le miro asintiendo con una sonrisa fugaz antes de que sus labios fueran tapados por los de la castaña quien con un delicado roce comenzó a pasar suavemente de la delicadeza dulce, a la demencia entre besos fugaces, sintiendo como la bajista bajaba levemente para morderle el labio inferior, provocando un suspiro agónico de Ritsu.

-Me gustas – Repuso entre besos mientras se mantenía entrelazando ahora sus manos con las de la baterista – me gusta morder tu labio, me gusta tu energía, me gusta tu tímido rostro distinto el cual no conocía, amo que eso solo sea mío – Confesó mirándole a los ojos la morena, quien sonrió, volviendo a notar el rubor en las mejillas de Ritsu. Lentamente camino junto a la baterista hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio de esta misma, provocando que le mirara hacia arriba, Ritsu sonrió avergonzada mirando cada vez más los carnosos labios de la bajista. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Mio y comenzó a acercarlo, se descubrió entreabriendo sus labios y sus ojos, viendo las largas pestañas de la chica de ojos grisáceos.

-¡Hermana, Mio-san, mamá quiere que salgan a comprar! – Anunció golpeando la puerta de la habitación de la baterista, quien se alarmo al instante dirigiendo su mirada hasta el cerrojo cerrado de la puerta. - ¿Eh? Tu pieza está cerrada ¿qué estás haciendo?

-A-a-ah… no pasa nada, es que tengo problemas con la puerta, se cierra sola, avísale que bajamos ahora – Escucho los pasos alejarse y volvió a mirar a Mio, quien solo se encontraba quieta aferrando sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de la castaña de ojos melados, le sonrió avergonzada por aquello y está le devolvió la misma sonrisa ruborizándose y evadiendo su mirada. - ¿Mio, qué pasa?

-… No puedo evitarlo, es que te ves tan linda… sin tu diadema – Confeso evitando la mirada melada de la baterista, quien se sonrojo y a su vez formo una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-Así que a Mio-chuan le gusta mi flequillo – Inquirió en tono irónico mientras con su dedo pinchaba la mejilla de la morena.

-Es… tanto como me gustas tú – Confeso volviéndose para mirarle fijamente provocando que al instante Ritsu se quedara congelada, sintiendo un ligero dolor desde su dedo, que era mordido por la bajista.

-C-creo que… deberíamos bajar a… ver a mi mamá – Repuso suavemente evitando los grisáceos intensos. Mio le miro aun mordiéndole y separo sus labios del dedo de la baterista quien se sonrojo aún más.

Ambas bajaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba la señora Tainaka.

"_Con la magia que revitaliza nuestro pensar, entre los acordes y partituras. Deposito entre tus alegrías nuestros besos. Guardando como secretos la tristeza en un cofre sin llave. Nos dejamos llevar por la alegre tonada que nos hace recordar las escapadas a nuestra base secreta, donde solíamos jugar y vivir en pura felicidad…"_

La pequeña de coletas miraba la gran habitación, decorada con las más finas telas. No tenía duda alguna de que su rubia amiga era de una familia muy adinerada. En ese momento la misma apareció con unas tazas de té.

-Ah Mugi-sempai déjeme ayudarme con esas tazas por favor – Inquirió poniéndose de pie, volviendo nuevamente a su posición al ver cómo le negaba la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Azusa-chan ¿has tenido unas buenas vacaciones? – Pregunto mientras acomodaba las tazas delicadamente sobre la mesa junto a unos pastelillos. La pequeña de ojos marrones asintió con una sonrisa apenada recordando los días que había pasado con Ui – me alegro mucho, pero espero que aún sigas con energías para nuestro campamento con el club.

-¡Ah, por supuesto! Lo he estado esperando con muchas ansias, quiero disfrutar al máximo de esté campamento con Mugi-sempai, Mio-sempai y hasta con Ritsu-sempai y además…

-¿Y en dónde queda Yui-chan? – La pregunto era obvia, y provoco gran desconcierto en la pequeña de coletas quien al instante reacciono. Viéndose forzada a esbozar una sonrisa reprimida. – Azusa-chan, a mí no me tienes que mentir soy quien menos á mentido acerca de la realidad de nuestro grupo.

-… Entonces ¿Por qué no ha dicho verdaderamente que usted quiere a Sawa-chan? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, tapándose la boca instantáneamente luego de formular la pregunta – Discúlpeme, no era mi intención decir algo así…

-No te preocupes Azusa-chan – Ignoro la pregunta como si jamás la hubiera hecho la pequeña guitarrista.

-Pero Mugi-sempai… usted sabe todo sobre nosotras, sabe muy bien que Ritsu-sempai y Mio-sempai están profundamente enamoradas, que Yui-sempai está reprimiéndose con Mio-sempai y que usted reprime a Ritsu-sempai… ¿Por qué está haciendo todo eso?

-Para que se den cuenta. – Termino por responder tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿Eh?

-Cada una debe aclarar sus sentimientos y saber cómo corresponder, sin engaños, sin reprimirse como has dicho. Siendo egoístas con lo que quieren en realidad. La verdad es esa – Respondió quedándose en silencio al instante de esa pregunta.

El silencio se tornó más tenso después de que la pequeña formulara nuevamente la pregunta acerca de su maestra Sawako. Un secreto que había dejado marcado entre su presente y su pasado tras un diario la rubia. Aquel sentimiento eterno que sentía, ese apreció hacia su maestra.

La rubia de ojos azules despidió en la puerta a la pequeña que aún le miraba preocupada, no habían emitido palabra alguna más que para pequeñas preguntas y respuestas rápidas acerca del té y los pastelillos que habían comido. Cuando se despidió la rubia, Azusa se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, en susurro.

-_No hay nadie que pueda comprender mis sentimientos hacia Sawa-chan, ya que es imposible que me corresponda – _La pequeña de ojos marrones se dio la vuelta para mirar a su rubia amiga, quien ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-Mugi-sempai – La pequeña salió de la casa sintiendo culpa al obligarle a decir algo que tan en secreto quería tener la rubia de ojos azules. – _Mugi-sempai discúlpeme por haberle hecho esto._

Azusa camino hasta los columpios que se encontraban en el parque en dirección a su casa y se detuvo a pensar en aquellas palabras, recordando además la respuesta que había desecho un poco más cada una de sus dudas. La morena comenzó a llorar de pronto sintiendo que tenía toda la culpa del sufrimiento de Ritsu y Mio, al igual que el sufrimiento de Mugi y por supuesto tener toda la culpa del sufrimiento y daño causado hacia su sempai castaña que le amaba. Se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar corriendo por sus mejillas. -_ ¿Acaso es que yo soy el problema de todas? Perdonen por hacerlas sufrir tanto… fue mi error conocerlas… ellas estaban bien sin mí – _Comenzaba a pensar llorando incesantemente, sintiendo como su pecho ardía ante el mismísimo dolor que se estaba proporcionando.

-¿Azu-nyan? – Fue en ese momento en que las lágrimas de aquel río que no quería parar se secaron, aquella voz tan conocida para ella y le llamaba por aquel nombre que le había dado cuando le conoció. La morena alzo su vista encontrándose de frente con una sonriente castaña, sus marrones volvían a cruzarse con los ambarinos de su sempai, sin sentir vergüenza comenzó a llorar nuevamente siendo observaba por una perturbada Yui, que no podía creer que se hubiera quebrado de tal manera sin saber porque.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **[Etto... primero que todo, ¿cómo pedir disculpas por mi increíble atraso? Disculpen, debido a todos mis estudios, preocupaciones y muchas otras cosas que me impidieron escribir, una de ellas mi mente sin ideas, era que no terminaba este capitulo. Pero ahora salí de vacaciones de Invierno, tengo dos largas semanas para escribir mucho y muchos capítulos. Ahora vamonos a la historia.]

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Yo de veras he estado sin ideas, y trate de profundizar y buscar en mis reconditos yuristicos algo. Me salio una escena muy Mitsu para sus amantes, un incesto y la confesión del mismo corazón de Mugi. ¿Quién confiaba en que realmente Mugi amaba a Sawa-chan? Si fueron todos, estaban en lo correcto. Ahora en adelante todo comienza a desenredarse en la madeja como se vuelve a enredar. Pero tranquilas que estoy aquí para escribir mucho y emocionar si es que se emocionan. Bueno ahora que he pedido las más grandes disculpas.

Acepto sus criticas, sus regaños por lo enredada que puede estar. Apreciare sus buenos reviews y algunos consejos, los devolveré todos con gusto.

Nos leemos muy pronto. _Matta~ne !_

_Ne~chan!_


	12. Esto y Aquello

_**¡Hola! Antes que nada en este capitulo puede haber un poco de confusión. Pero para dejarlo claro, al final las letritas ennegrecidas es que están pensando en ese momento. Eso es todo.**_

* * *

_**(K-ON y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)**_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 12: Esto y Aquello_

"_Y llegaste tú, con tu inesperada sonrisa, ocultando lo que más deseabas que fuera un secreto 'lo feliz que te sentías al estar a mi lado, y creer que podía amarte'. Yo ya más nada puedo hacer que pedir disculpas e intentar caminar a tu casa bajo la nieve del frío invierno…"_

-¿Azu-nyan, que sucede? – Pregunto asustada al ver como la pequeña morena lloraba sin parar, se arrodillo para quedar cerca de la joven quien aún tenía su rostro tapado. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no rendirse ante el sentimiento de alivio que quería entregarle a su pequeña kouhai, colocando en ambos lados de la morena sus brazos, provocando que esta alzara su vista a la guitarrista - … No sé lo que está sucediendo, o si estás sufriendo por mi culpa o tienes algún problema pero aun así no dejaré nunca a Azu-nyan sola. – En ese momento la pequeña morena volvió a llorar acomodándose entre los brazos de la castaña quien le rodeo entregándole un cálido abrazo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven.

-¡Yui-senpai, Yui-senpai! – Gritaba incesante la pequeña mientras continuaba llorando sin dejar de abrazar a su senpai, que tanto le amaba. Yui esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la calidez que la pequeña le otorgaba aún en aquel momento. Sacando brevemente su celular, para comenzar a escribir.

"_**¿Mio?, Perdona que aún no he llegado a buscarte… aparecieron cosas importantes que había olvidado hacer, ¿te parece si nos vemos en un par de horas más? Discúlpame, un beso, Yui." **_

La castaña termino de mandar el mensaje y se guardó su celular. – Azu-nyan me sería más fácil comprenderte si me explicaras las cosas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a una cafetería? – La pequeña de coletas aún seguía atónita ante el hecho de que la castaña seguía llamándole como comúnmente lo hacía con el club de música ligera. Azusa asintió y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de aquel parque.

"_Es lo que más extraño, esos días en que te admiraba en que solo podía acomodarme en mi banco y escuchaba tus lecciones, mientras esbozabas una sonrisa para cada una y sentía que a mí me sonreías y me querías más que a las demás. Sin ser una torpe ilusa."_

La rubia corría incesante por las calles sintiendo que las lágrimas querían aflorar como sus sentimientos, y su corazón que latía desbocado ante tal fuerza que ejercía, necesitaba encontrar a esa persona y sabía que si llegaba tendría miedo a tocar su puerta. Todo había sido culpa por la pregunta que Azusa había terminado por hacer, la pregunta que jamás espero que alguien le hiciera, intentando creer que de verdad era capaz de ocultarles a todas sus amigas lo que sentía por su profesora, no, solo una de ellas se había dado cuenta y ni siquiera compartían clases, jamás notaba la admiración y fijación por su profesora dentro del salón de clases. Se encontró de frente con el departamento en el cual vivía ella y comenzó a avanzar hasta su apartamento. Sus lágrimas corrían, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, se había terminado de dar cuenta de todo y el único dolor que cargaba era el hecho de que mentía ante su amor.

_-Yo quiero a Ritsu, la amo demasiado como para estar con ella, porque ella merece estar con Mio, porque de veras ambas se aman y mi pequeña y despistada Yui ama a Azusa. Todo esto lo hice solo para mi benefició, modifique las cosas y termine lastimando a todas. Mis sentimientos, mi corazón a florecido y ahora más que nada necesito que me abraces – _La rubia se quedó de frente a la puerta del apartamento sin tocar el timbre aun sintiendo que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Mugi-chan? – La inconfundible voz de aquella mujer, provoco que abriera los ojos la rubia se abrieran de par en par instantáneamente, girando su vista para encontrarse con ella, quien alteraba su corazón - ¿Qué estás haciendo parada aquí enfrente? Espera… ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¡Sawa-chan! – La rubia se abalanzo ante la mayor quien le recibió desconcertada mientras escuchaba el llanto de la pequeña – ¡No puedo más, no quiero negarme más estos sentimientos porque ya he hecho sufrir a mis únicas amigas! – La profesora entonces comprendió y esbozo una leve sonrisa, apoyando su mano derecha alrededor de la rubia y su mano izquierda que comenzó a acariciar el cabella de la joven.

-Mugi-chan, todo va a estar… ven entra a mi casa, te preparare té, quizás no sea mejor que el que nos preparas tú pero quiero alivianarte un poquito este sentimiento.

La joven comenzó a explicarle todas las cosas que había hecho y de un momento a otro entre que relataba la historia se daba cuenta cada vez más y más de los errores que había cometido. De cada uno, como había dañado a Mio haciéndole esa pregunta, como había dañado a Ricchan diciéndole de un momento a otro que subiera junto a Azusa hasta el salón del club, en el momento en que se encontraban Mio y Yui juntas. Cada vez más y más culpable de todo. Lastimándose a sí misma al ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su profesora, quien aún no podía creer lo que había hecho su pequeña estudiante.

-Mugi-chan ¿entiendes que esto que has hecho jamás ha estado bien? – Pregunto levantando su taza de té para darle un sorbo. Tsumugi bajo la mirada apenada por las cosas que había hecho.

-Estaba tan cegada por el deseo de querer experimentar las mismas cosas que ellas. Mio se veía tan feliz con Ritsu, y Azusa estaba siempre con Yui… siempre, siempre he considerado que estoy excluida a veces de su grupo y quise sentir que…

-¿Y qué paso con los sentimientos que ocultaste? – Pregunto Sawako interrumpiendo a la tecladista quien alzo su vista atónita ante la pregunta, la profesora cerró un ojo mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de té. – Pensé que tus sentimientos hacia mí eran más fuertes como para apartar esos sentimientos de soledad.

-¿He? – La rubia aún seguía atónita ante las palabras de su profesora.

-Mugi-chan, estamos en confianza y si no mal recuerdo… estamos solo tú y yo en este apartamento – Inquirió formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios la mayor, Mugi le miro sorprendida avergonzándose de la aclaración de su profesora – por ahora estaría bien si no quieres ser mi adorable estudiante.

-Sawa-chan sensei – Le miro aún con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia quien seguía confundida, Sawako le miro sonriendo ampliamente mientras alargaba su mano hasta el rostro de la joven, rozando la punta de sus dedos contra la suave piel de la joven, quien acorto la distancia sintiendo aún escalofríos ante el electrizante roce.

-Mugi-chan yo estoy feliz con los sentimientos que me brindas, la verdad es que me siento tan halagada que a veces pienso que no puedo reaccionar a tu lado, estoy en un completo problema porque eres mi estudiante… pero yo si te quiero, desearía corresponder ampliamente a tus sentimientos… es la primera vez que siento esto, que me siento tan tranquila ante esto que siento y es que ya muchas estudiantes me han confesado su amor…

-¡Sawa-chan yo no soy una más de esas estudiantes! – Contesto cerrando sus ojos avergonzada mientras apretaba sus puños, la mayor se sorprendió de ese cambio de actitud, volviendo a sonreír para esta vez acercar su rostro hasta el de la rubia, besando delicadamente la mejilla de la rubia – Sawa-chan ¿Qué haces? – Inquirió exaltada separándose de la castaña.

-Es verdad que no eres otra más de mis estudiantes, es porque te confesaste… porque me dijiste que me querías que cambie mi opinión ante el hecho de que las demás se confesaran a mí. No puedo olvidarme de ese día.

"_La rubia había citado a su profesora a la azotea explicándole que quería comentarle algo de una reunión pasada en el club, lo que la profesora no esperaba era que el corazón de la teclista latía con violencia por el hecho de que se confesaría, había aceptado estar enamorada de su profesora y esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien._

_Su cuerpo tiritaba por el frío de aquella tarde de otoño, y fue así como su querida y amada profesora se presento puntualmente. La rubia le miro con una sonrisa esplendida, la había visto durante toda la mañana en la clase de música pero cada que podía observarle sentía su corazón acelerarse. Sawako se acerco a ella y le miro detenidamente brindándole una breve sonrisa._

_-Mugi-chan ¿de qué hablaron en esa reunión? ¿Quieren un concierto, habrá una fiesta con pasteles en tu casa? - Pregunto animándose ante la idea de comer pasteles con una taza de té servida por la rubia, pero instantáneamente se desanimo ante la negativa de esta. - ¿Entonces?_

_-¡Sawa-chan sensei! - Exclamo nerviosa alzando la voz sin darse cuenta - Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle - Intento comentarle más calmad, sus manos tiritaban y su corazón no daba a más de lo que podía latir - Quiero decirle la verdad, todo lo que siento por usted, desde que la conocí mi corazón no ha parado de latir, siento que cuando la veo mi corazón se vuelve un mar agitado, ¡estoy enamorada de ti Sawa-chan, por favor sal conmigo! - Exclamo la joven inclinándose en modo de reverencia. La mayor le miro sorprendida ante tal confesión pero aun así no podía hacer mucho._

_-Mugi-chan sabes que podría dañarte ¿verdad? Soy tu profesora y tú mi estudiante, sabes que jamás nadie puede vernos juntas, que jamás caminaremos tomadas de la mano, que por esto podrían expulsarte de la preparatoria y a mi mancharme los papeles por tener relaciones con una estudiante._

_-Pero Sawa-chan..._

_-No se puede - Intervino negándole con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios, demostrando en su mirada tristeza al ver a tal punto que había llegado la pequeña teclista. La joven se le quedo mirando, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía lentamente sobre todo por la negativa, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus azules y comenzó a correr bajando las escaleras de la azotea en dirección al salón del club._

_La profesora entre tanto se había quedado en la azotea mirando hacia el horizonte, aún no podía creer que su pequeña y dulce estudiante estuviera enamorada de ella, sonrió brevemente sintiendo rodar por sus mejillas pequeñas lágrimas. Suavemente paso sus dedos por cada lágrima limpiándoselas - Yo también te amo Mugi-chan... y si quiero salir contigo. - Cerró sus ojos alejándose del lugar."_

-Entonces Sawa-chan ¿Por qué me dijiste que no en ese momento? - Pregunto la rubia aún sorprendida de la confesión.

-Porque mi pequeña y linda Mugi... estábamos dentro de la escuela y aquí no veo quien nos pueda descubrir - Aclaró formando una sonrisa en sus labios, la teclista se avergonzó ante la respuesta bajando la mirada sonrojada, provocando en la mayor que se sonrojara - _Demonios ¿no puede dejar de ser tan linda? _- Pensó de un momento a otro, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la pequeña quien le vio avanzar y se puso de pie instantáneamente alejándose a pequeños pasos - Oh Mugi-chan ¿te estás resistiendo ahora que me tienes de frente?

-No es eso es solo que... estoy nerviosa - Inquirió mientras seguía alejándose, hasta que no le quedo más camino hacia atrás chocando contra la pared, miro asustada a la castaña que tenía enfrente, estaba a tan pocos centímetros de ella y su cuerpo tiritaba, ya no de frío sino más bien del calor que estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho.

-Mugi acaso dime ¿no te estás calentando? – Pregunto tocando suavemente con su mano el pecho de la joven quien le miro aún más sonrojada.

-No es una pregunta que se le haría a tu estudiante – Contesto alterada intentando respirar calmadamente. Sawako tenía razón al decir que estaba caliente, su pecho ardía ante el simple roce de la mano de la castaña. Quien volvió a esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia quien soltó un gemido al chocar contra el cuerpo de Sawako.

-Te estás calentando más y más… deja que Yamanaka Sawako apague el fuego – Declaro señalándose con la mano que tenía libre.

-Sawa-chan no estoy segura de… - Termino sin decir las palabras pues había bajado su mirada avergonzada, no esperaba que su amada Sawako se hubiera comportado de tal manera ante la confesión de la joven. Intento calmar su pulso, pero volvió a ver la mano de su profesora ascender hasta su pecho. – Sawa-chan por favor si no paras yo…

-Está cálido, ¿quieres sentir que también mi pecho está cálido? – Pregunto suavemente, provocando que alzara la vista la joven, observando cómo curvaba una pequeña y amable sonrisa en sus labios la castaña – perdón si me excedí bromeando. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, contigo ¿estás de acuerdo? – Pregunto, y la pequeña y delicada Mugi asintió moviendo su cabeza. Suavemente toco las mejillas de la joven posando ambas manos a su lado, la rubia miraba avergonzada directamente hacia la castaña – Yo también te amo, esa era mi respuesta de aquella vez – Concluyo, acabando con la distancia entre ambas.

Sus labios se habían rozado finalmente y la teclista disfrutaba de aquel roce tan íntimo, sintiendo escalofríos. Ella era simplemente una niña frente a la castaña, que le dedicaba un beso tan suave como una caricia, moviendo detenidamente sus labios de manera que pudiera sentir su sabor. Sawako se apego un poco más a Mugi, estrechándola entre sus brazos. La joven de ojos azules suspiro suavemente mientras se sentía invadir por la dulzura y experiencias de su amada profesora quien se detenía a cada segundo y continuaba lentamente besándola. Para cuando esta se separo le miro detenidamente esbozando una sonrisa que se planto al igual en los labios de la rubia.

"_Nuestros labios que se juntaron una vez, como nuestras manos, y tus bonitos recuerdos en los que me uniste felizmente. Has de dejarte llevar que si nos tomamos de las manos y corremos veremos en Abril florecer el cerezo…"_

La pequeña joven de ojos marrones le dedico una mirada a la castaña guitarrista que se encontraba frente a ella embriagándose en el intenso sabor del café que había pedido. La castaña luego de tomar un sorbo más de su café observo detenidamente a Azusa, notando que esta se le había quedado mirando fijo.

-¿Azu-nyan? – Pregunto suavemente, devolviendo al mundo a la joven que pestañeaba cada un instante para volver en sí - ¿te encuentras bien?

-… Si – Inquirió evitando la ambarina mirada de la guitarrista – solo que estoy un poco distraída…

-Bastante diría yo – Intervino volviendo a tomar entre sus manos la taza de café, la pequeña morena le volvió a mirar, notaba un leve cambio en la actitud de la joven, quien solo le sonrió después de ver de su tasa – Azu-nyan, estoy un poco preocupada por lo que ha pasado…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿He? – La joven se detuvo al ser intervenida por su pequeña kouhai.

-¿Desde cuándo… volviste a llamarme Azu-nyan? – Pregunto mirándole a los ojos fijamente – Pensé que ya no me querías… ese siempre fue el símbolo de nuestro… - Azusa se quedo en silencio al comenzar a pensar en el significado de su apodo, mientras que Yui le miraba apretando levemente los puños sobre la mesa.

-¿El símbolo de qué? ¿Dejar de quererte?… Azusa, Azu-nyan, Nakano, de entre todas las formas en que te llamé alguna vez, Azu-nyan es la mejor te queda y que te llame así es porque jamás he dejado de quererte – Confesó sonriendo sonrojada mientras se rascaba suavemente la mejilla. Azusa le miro sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir – Quizás dije muchas tonteras la última vez que hablamos pero… es porque estaba celosa de mi hermana, ella puede tener a la persona que amo a su lado, porque también le ama… sé que no soy digna para ti, te he dañado pero aún así quiero las cosas entre nosotras estén bien – Inquirió sonriéndole, la joven de ojos marrones le miraba atónita. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas una tregua conmigo? Yo ya no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa y menos quiero dañarte más… _**"Te mientes a ti misma"**_

-Yui-senpai… está bien, pero también perdone si alguna vez la dañe _**"Haré lo que sea…"**_

-No te preocupes Azu-nyan… era algo que tenía que tocarme para aprender un poco de la vida. _**"Mentiré todo lo que pueda…"**_

-Te lo tomas muy a la ligera Yui-senpai _**"Para estar a tu lado" **_– La joven sonrió brevemente observándole.

* * *

_¡Que me salven ahora!_

_¿Como están? Espero muy bien... si, lo se, me demore un poco más de lo que pensé, yo tenía pensado en subirles dos capítulos por mis vacaciones pero como verán ocurrieron algunas cuantas distracciones de las cuales no sería mucho tiempo para hablar, en fin me quitaban tiempo de escribir y además estaba nublada sin inspiración, ahora para las amantes de Sawaxmugi les he ofrecido esta dulce recompensa, se que es poco pero las cosas avanzaran quizás, mejoraran aún más, estoy preparando lo mejor para el final y vaya que ya esta en la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció que se reconciliaran Azusa y Yui? A medida que ustedes me digan yo iré escribiendo ideas suyas o mías eso va por ti **(Maestro_jedi) **y vaya que me ayuda con sus buenas ideas._

_En fin tratare de subir un capitulo nuevo para la primera semana de clases, esperenlo para la segunda =) No es mentira, tratare por todas las situaciones del mundo tenerles el capitulo para la próxima semana en especial que en este capitulo no ha salido nada de Mitsu, prometo dejarles un buen suministro Mitsu para la próxima entrega._

_Ahora si no tengo nada más que decir. Amenazas, reviews, consejos, lo que sea lo recibo y se los respondo, cuídense mucho._

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


	13. Ritsu

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capitulo puede contener un poco de contenido sexual. Quien sabe, quizás la advertencia es para mí, no me maten cuando lleguen a tal punto, las premie con este capitulo a muchas._

___**(K-ON y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)**_

* * *

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 13: Ritsu_

"_Si nuestros cuerpos cambian con el calor, entonces estamos a punto de derretirnos, mi corazón se debilita a cada latido tan fuerte que da, golpeando contra mi pecho, retumbando entre el tuyo, mientras mi rostro descansa sobre tu pecho desnudo…"_

La baterista comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, aún sentía cansancio y no recordaba el hecho por el cual sentía su cuerpo tan pesado. Justo en ese momento comenzó a reconocer el lugar o desconocerlo, pues en aquel momento seguía adormilada, frotándose los ojos, descubrió exactamente el lugar en el que se encontraba y definitivamente no era su habitación, mirando hacia un lado de la cama, ahí estaba ella descansando como si se tratara de la princesa más bella. Esbozo una sonrisa al descubrirla aún entrelazando una de sus manos.

-Esta Mio – Susurro para que no le escuchase la morena que dormía plácidamente. Ritsu delicadamente se apoyo con su otra mano alrededor de la bajista, descendiendo de a poquito hasta rozar delicadamente los labios de su amada. Se separo instantáneamente al notar que los labios de la bajista estaban calientes – ¿Mio? – Comenzó a moverla suavemente intentando despertarle. Pero al ver que esta no despertaba la meció con un poco más de fuerza – Oye Mio, ya es hora de despertarse anda – Inquirió tratando de sonar calmada, aún así la morena no despertaba y la preocupación había terminado por desesperarla - ¡Mio, anda despierta! ¡Mio! – Grito moviéndola con más y más vehemencia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar – Mio por favor despierta… te necesito a mi lado, te amo así que por favor… despierta – Los sollozos rodaban alrededor de sus mejillas, mientras estrechaba en un abrazo a la morena.

-… ¿Rit…Ritsu? – Pronuncio débilmente la morena, haciendo que la castaña levantara su cabeza para mirarle - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto suavemente mientras se frotaba lentamente sus ojos, desperezándose. La melosa la observo notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena.

-¡Idiota! – Grito mientras volvía a abrazarla, las lágrimas corrían con más fuerza ahora.

-Espera Ritsu ¿Por qué me llamas idiota? – Pregunto molestándose un poco, pero toda esa molestia se esfumo instantáneamente al sentir el cálido líquido salino que comenzó a recorrer al igual su mejilla derecha apegada a la de la baterista.

-Idiota, pensé que te iba perder… me diste un susto horrible – Contesto alterada mientras continuaba llorando - ¿Por qué no pudiste solo reaccionar?

-… Perdóname ¿sí? – Repuso suavemente esbozando una leve sonrisa, coloco su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la melosa, mientras rodeaba con la otra la cintura de la castaña – me siento más cansada de lo usual y sentía que no podía abrir los ojos, ni hablar. Perdón… ¿me seguirás amando después de esto? – Pregunto débilmente bajando la mirada apenada. Sentía que había lastimado el corazón de la baterista al provocar que esta pensara que algo le había sucedido, la baterista la estrujo más en su abrazo.

-No podría dejar de amarte nunca, porque eres mi todo Akiyama Mio – Respondió esbozando al igual una sonrisa, la morena comenzó a reírse suavemente cuando de repente estornudo, la castaña abrió sus ojos asombrada separándose lentamente de la morena.

-Tranquila solo fue un estornudo – Inquirió tratando de mantener la calma de la baterista, pero nuevamente volvió a estornudar, la castaña le miro enojada – Ritsu es solo alergia, nada más, solo fue coincidencia que estornudara dos ve… - La morena se quedo en silencio sin poder terminar de hablar al ver la acción de la baterista que levantaba el flequillo de la bajista para poner su frente contra la de Mio, quien se sonrojo con el solo hecho de tenerle frente.

-¡Mio, estás volando en fiebre! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Replico la baterista levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa.

-Pero Ritsu yo no…

-No hables más y acuéstate de nuevo, te preparare el desayuno. ¿La señora Akiyama no volverá hasta pasado mañana con tu padre verdad? – La morena asintió moviéndose levemente de la misma posición en la que se habían quedado hace poco - …le diré a mi mamá que me quedaré durante estos dos días contigo, estamos en vacaciones de todas maneras.

-Pero Ritsu la semana que viene nos vamos a la casa de playa de Mugi, tienes que preparar…

-Mis cosas las preparo en un dos por tres – Respondió interrumpiendo a la grisácea, quien le miraba reprochándola. La melosa apoyo sus manos en las caderas y le miro, logrando que la morena se sonrojara al ver a la castaña desarreglada y con el flequillo sobre su frente, llevaba puesta una sudadera amarilla con franjas negras en forma de rayos semi-puesta y unos jeans oscuros, junto a sus zapatillas de caña sin amarrar – Bajaré a la cocina y de tu teléfono llamaré a mi mamá, volveré con tu desayuno y…

-Pero yo quería dormir un ratito más contigo – Inquirió bajando la mirada sonrojada, la baterista se sonrojo al igual y se acerco unos cuantos pasos hasta la cama de Mio.

– Dormiremos juntas todo lo que quieras durante estos dos días – Repuso la castaña de diadema seductoramente, mientras se acercaba para besar la mejilla de la bajista.

Luego de eso salió de la habitación y en la cocina comenzó a marcar a su casa. Mientras Mio en su habitación se acomodaba bajo las cobijas esperando a probar lo que le preparara su amada castaña de ojos miel, pues ella bien sabía que no solo siendo baterista era buena, también tenía un talento innato en la cocina. No presumía que podría ser mejor que Ui pero si sabía cocinar delicioso. En ese momento al recordar a la menor de las Hirasawa recordó que el día anterior se juntaría con aquella muchacha que se llevaba un titulo para ella su "novia". Busco su celular que se encontraba tirado al lado de su cama y comenzó a marcar a la guitarrista, quien no se dejo esperar al primer sonar de su teléfono.

-_Habla Yui – _Se oyó la dulce y característica voz de la guitarrista por el altavoz al contestar.

-Yui… hola, soy Mio – Repuso nerviosa ante lo que pudiera decirle.

-_¡Mio! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-_Más o menos, estoy en cama con fiebre.

_-¿Fiebre? Entiendo debe haber sido que te deje esperando mucho tiempo ayer ¿verdad? Perdón por no avisarte y dejarte plantada, no alcance a llegar a la hora que acordamos y cuando llegué ya no estabas._

_-_No Yui… yo no llegué jamás a esperarte – Agrego débilmente escuchando que del otro lado del altavoz la castaña se había quedado callada - ¿Yui?

-_…Olvidémonos de eso, entre tanto ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver, puedo ayudar un poco en la cocina?... creo haber aprendido un poco cuando Ui enfermo hace un tiempo atrás._

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes pero solo quería disculparme por no haberme juntado ayer contigo – Aún expresaba un poco de tristeza al hablar con la castaña.

-_No te preocupes, es mejor que te recuperes pronto, para que la otra semana que vamos al campamento de entrenamiento todo salga bien y poder comer sandias juntas – _Repuso feliz la guitarrista, Mio sonrió sintiéndose calmada, la guitarrista seguía teniendo ese lado infantil tan representativo.

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto… te quiero – En ese momento sintió arder su pecho, estaba mintiendo quería creer que la quería como lo había hecho durante las semanas anteriores. Todo había aflorado, y sus sentimientos hacia Ritsu habían dado brotes.

-_…Si, mm también te quiero – _Agrego delicadamente en voz baja, para luego cerrar su celular, cortando a la llamada de la bajista que quedo extrañada ante su última respuesta.

"_Cartas directas a tu corazón y el alma mensajera de mis devotos sentimientos. Aproximándonos cada vez más la una a la otra, sin evitar que estos sentimientos vuelvan a confundirnos y me descubriste amándote, y me sonreíste para que yo deseara brillar por ti…"_

La rubia miraba su reloj inquieta con una sonrisa formada en sus labios, aún sentía que sus labios contenían aquel calor especial y único que le había brindado Sawako la primera vez que se besaron con pasión. Sentía como si su cuerpo aún se encontrara rodeado de esa calidez con la cual la había estrechado. Y su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal al recordar el hecho de que entre besos la castaña mayor le pronunciaba _"Te amo"._

Gesticulo aquella palabra en sus labios abstraída del mundo, cuando escucho un pequeño grito de sorpresa a su lado, atrayéndola al mundo. Era la guitarrista castaña que se encontraba a su lado sonrojada por leer los labios de la rubia.

-¿Yui-chan? – Pregunto suavemente mirándole extrañada.

-Mugi-chan no sabía que tus sentimientos hacia mi eran tales – Inquirió de manera sobreactuada, tapándose con ambas manos los labios, en eso dio un pequeño brinco para acercarse más a la rubia y abrazarle - ¡Yo también te amo Mugi-chan! – Agrego riéndose y se calmo al escuchar la delicada y risa de la rubia.

-Estás más feliz que nunca Yui-chan. ¿Se arreglaron las cosas entre Azusa-chan y tú? – Pregunto sin tomar en cuenta la estrategia de la guitarrista, quien asintió sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar. – He, que bueno saberlo. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Quiero enseñarte una cafetería que pusieron hace unos pocos días cerca de la estación, tomemos un café con unos pasteles y conversemos de lo que será el campamento – Agrego sonriendo ampliamente.

-Está bien, por cierto Yui-chan ¿y Mio-chan? – La guitarrista se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre de la morena, la teclista le miro preocupada - ¿Yui-chan, paso algo? Puede ser que ¿dije algo malo?

-… ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Perdona si te asuste es solo que se encuentra resfriada – Repuso mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

-¿Resfriada? Pero ¿y no la has ido a visitar? Deberías cuidarla como su novia – Inquirió pensando aún en lo que había hecho hace ya unas cuatro semanas atrás, la guitarrista asintió bajando levemente la mirada, aún así no se encontraba triste.

-Creo que debería pero… presiento que está siendo cuidada por tu novia – Termino agregando, sin darse cuenta que ahora había avanzado más que la rubia, se detuvo en seco al no escuchar más pasos tras de ella y se dio media vuelta - ¿Mugi-chan?

La rubia había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, aún sentía arder sus labios ante el magnífico beso que había recibido de la persona que amaba, de su castaña mayor, pero ese simple y grandísimo detalle volvió a aparecer en su mente "Ritsu aún era su novia". No sabía que contestar ante aquello, ella solo había prometido mantener el secreto de amor con su profesora, era algo que solo ellas tenían, algo que ansiaba con su corazón y que de los sentimientos solo los conocía Azusa. Pero Yui ahí estaba sorprendiéndola con su respuesta tan tranquila. Rápidamente volvió a tomar su carácter de días anteriores.

-Yui-chan ¿no crees que esto está mal? Mio-chan debe ser cuidada por su novia, además no creo que Ritsu este con ella, porque… ¿? - En ese momento sintió su celular sonar, lo busco dentro de su cartera y se encontró con un mensaje de aquella mencionada en la conversación.

"_**¡Mugi! Perdona por mandarte un mensaje tan repentinamente pero necesitaba hacerlo. La cita que teníamos mañana ¿podemos cambiarla para otro día? Tengo unos asuntos que atender hasta pasado mañana y me los encargo mi mamá y… en fin, te lo compensare con lo que sea. Discúlpame sabía que querías ir al parque de diversiones y solo tuve que hacer el cambio de planes… me moleste, pero ya no puedo hacer más. Te quiero Mugi. - Ritsu"**_

Y así era como terminaba colocando una falaz excusa solo para hacerle saber que realmente se encontraba con la morena, la teclista sintió su pecho arder, estaba dañando a Ritsu, mientras Ritsu le hacía creer que la quería, que le pedía perdón por faltar solo para quedarse con la bajista.

"_Y como nuestros lazos se entremezclaron, la cinta roja se ha enredado a través del camino, se ha intentado cortar pero aún así, rezo por que estés bien y si a mi lado estás no llorare más de tristeza…"_

-Mio ¿sabes qué? – Inquirió suavemente la baterista mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de la nombrada – se me ha ocurrido una canción. – La aludida no respondió nada abstraída del mundo sintiéndose feliz mientras la mano de la persona que más amaba le hacía cariño. Ritsu lo noto y sonrió - ¿Oye me estás escuchando? A la gran Tainaka Ritsu se le ha ocurrido una canción.

-… y ¿de qué es? – Pregunto con voz dulce mientras seguía siendo acariciaba.

-De… amor – Concluyo, sonrojándose – pero es tan empalagosa si la pienso que me da comezón al igual que cuando leo tus canciones – Agrego rascándose la espalda con la mano que tenía desocupada.

-¡Ritsu! Pensé que ahora que estamos así no me molestarías más por esto – Reprocho tapándose con la cobija. Ritsu sonrió traviesa mientras veía como se comportaba como una niña la muchacha que había visto crecer a su lado durante tantos años. – Eres una tonta, pero aún así… no quiero dejar de amarte porque eres quien hizo que mis sentimientos estén a flor de piel – Confeso quitándose la cobija del rostro.

La castaña le miro sorprendida de tal confesión, Mio quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser una niña temerosa y vergonzosa, estaba resplandeciendo frente a su mejor amiga, frente a su amante y eso estaba rebozando dentro del corazón de la baterista, quien se levanto del piso y se sentó en la cama para mirar de más cerca a la morena.

-¿Sabes lo que amo de ti? – Pregunto Ritsu colocando su mano al lado de la cabeza de Mio, que le miro de frente. – Son esos ojos que parecen grises, que se oscurecen y se vuelven negros, que se aclaran y parecen azules, que brillan con esperanza y con alegría cuando tu mente está llena de ideas, amo tu piel, tan tersa al roce y que parece una exquisita tela difícil de encontrar pero que buscaría por el mundo entero. Amo tu cabello, esas hebras oscuras que brillan que son puramente la esencia perfecta de mi amada Mio. Amo tu cuerpo, amo que al abrazarte tu cuerpo se adapte perfectamente al mío como si de un rompecabezas se tratase y que al unirnos nos completemos la una a la otra. Pero sobre todo amo tu corazón, lleno de incertidumbres, vergonzoso, alegre y que me ama por sobre todas las cosas, mis errores, y mi ser; amo a la Mio que es violenta conmigo, a la tímida, todo de ti – La bajista sintió su corazón latir acelerado a cada que la baterista hablaba, teniendo en cuenta de que su corazón era únicamente de ella.

Alzo sus manos hasta el rostro de la baterista, acariciando suavemente las mejillas de esta, que sonreía dulcemente al verle. Descendiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse nuevamente apegada a la otra, sintiendo el contacto de sus labios. Cálidos, suaves y esponjosos, dulces y con un sabor misterioso, ambas se movían al compás de la otra, un movimiento lento y grácil pero lleno de amor. Y es que dentro de ambos corazones la persona que se encontraba ocupándolo era aquella que le besaba y la única que podía pronunciar a la vez. – _"Te amo" - _ambas sonrieron entre besos. La castaña se acomodó sobre Mio dejándola atrapaba entre su cuerpo y la cama, separándose de los labios de la morena, para mordisquear suavemente sus labios y bajar hasta su cuello dejando pequeños rastros brillantes con su lengua, Mio suspiro dando un respingo. Lo que causo en la baterista que se encendiera la chispa de deseo, volviéndola voraz. Lentamente con una de sus manos comenzó a desabotonar el pijama ávidamente de la bajista quien respiraba aceleradamente al momento en que se dio cuenta.

-Ritsu… no lo hagas, detente – Suplico entre suspiros. Nuevamente la volvió a silenciar con su boca, lamiendo lenta y eróticamente los labios de Mio, quien los abrió instantáneamente entre jadeos, dejando que se adentrara una vez más con su lengua hasta el interior cálido y húmedo de Mio. Un baile en el cual nadie podía entorpecerles.

Mientras se besaban, las manos de Ritsu se deslizaron alrededor de los hombros de Mio, tocando suavemente la piel de la morena que al contacto de la baterista se tornaba más sensible. Rápidamente bajo hasta el sostén de Mio, que al sentir el nuevo contacto de las manos de Ritsu sobre sus pechos dio un nuevo respingo golpeando contra el cuerpo apegado de la castaña. Que comenzaba a masajear a través de la tela, tratando de estimular a Mio tanto como pudiera antes de poder arrebatarle su sostén. Lentamente separo sus labios de los de ella y descendió instantáneamente hacia uno de esos montes que se había masajeado, soltando por completo el sujetador del sostén hasta hacerlo desaparecer por la habitación, Ritsu les miro sorprendida. Había visto desde la infancia a Mio, se habían bañado juntas durante un tiempo y le veía con traje de baño y con pijama durante los campamentos del club, pero ahora la veía desnuda y solo ella tenía aquella vista. Quería examinar un poco más los pechos de la morena pero esta le detuvo en el camino.

-¿No crees que esta es demasiada tortura solo para mí? – Pregunto respirando aceleradamente. – Sabes que te enfermaras y no podrás ir al campamento conmigo – Intento agregar evitando la mirada melosa de su acompañante.

-No me importa enfermarme, si es todo por tu causa está bien, además… me recuperare pronto para estar contigo y dormir contigo. Y…

-De acuerdo lo entendí, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que hagas esto – Intervino mordiéndose el labio inferior, la baterista miro aquel pequeño acto que la encanto y solo dio un suspiro antes de sentarse sobre Mio, tapándose mitad del rostro con una mano mientras sonreía.

-Mio, creo que me excedí… perdona es solo que tenerte a mi lado me hace ser más apasionada, más loca y más feliz – Aclaro sonriendo. La grisácea le miro y se sorprendió, acostumbraba a sonreír con ella sinceramente, pero ahora se veía más hermosa que nunca y no quería compartirla con nadie más.

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_Ya que me vengan con las amenazas de porque no lo continué. Se fijaran que tengo esta historia en una categoría que pueden leer menores de 18, debería cambiarla y simplemente escribir estos lapsus de la relación, se que les gustaría. Pero bue. ¿Qué les pareció mi selección de "Fiebre con Mio, y Ritsu que la cuida demasiado bien para ser exactos"?_

_De veras quede con una sensación de que quería seguir escribiendo esto, pero si lo hacía sería el capitulo más largo de todo es fanfic y quiero que otro sea el más largo. Pero les prometo que el momento llegara en que todo esto salga a la luz, ustedes lo lean, tengan derrames nasales como los que tendré yo al escribirlo y no quieran matarme por mi forma de escribir. Hoy no salió nada de Azusa y Ui, menos Sawako pero si Yui y Mugi un poquito. Básicamente y excesivamente este capitulo es dedicado para todas las amantes del Mitsu._

_Tuve un retraso de una semana y un día pero que va, les subo con mucho cariño este capitulo, y tratare con el 14 de no demorarme al igual que con esté, espero estén muy bien._

_Ya-na!_

_Ne-chan!_


	14. Lazos

_********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 14: Lazos_

"_Una respuesta indecisa que solo nosotras buscábamos, mis sentimientos que eran difíciles de adivinar. Tu simple sonrisa, pero tú falso amar. Me irritaba que cada día que pasaba menos te iba amando solo por el hecho de que nuestro amor ninguna de las dos lo correspondía."_

Se encontraba en el suelo. Miraba de reojo aquellos ojos ambarinos, sonrojada ante la idea de lo que cometería. Tenía miedo y se reflejaba tal cual y tan igual en esos mismos ojos. La castaña sonrió de manera seductora mientras apretaba un poco más alrededor de las muñecas de la pequeña que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

_-Es solo un poco de diversión, no te preocupes que nadie sabrá de esto, ni siquiera tu novia. – Agrego con una perfecta sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios. Bajando lentamente para mordisquear el cuello de la pequeña que daba pequeños respingos evitando chocar contra el mismísimo cuerpo de la guitarrista. – ¿He? Así que quieres resistirte ¿podrías aguantar un poco más? Te aseguro que esto no lo sabrá tu novia. – Volvió a repetir volviendo a lamer el cuello de la pequeña, que esta vez dejo escapar un suave suspiro que sonó más bien como un gutural gemido, bastante erótico y que encendía la viva llama en el cuerpo de la ambarina. - ¡Oh, esto es perfecto!_

_-Espera… detente por favor ¡hermana! – Grito su acompañante._

Devolviéndola a la realidad, la castaña abrió sus ojos aturdida por aquel sueño que acababa de tener. Sus aturdidos pensamientos, su miedo a dañar a su pequeña hermana y más aún. Aquello, ese beso que le había dado, provocativo, sensual y que jamás debió haber existido. Se había dañado internamente sin haberse dado cuenta y tenía el presentimiento de que no había sucedido lo mismo con Ui. Se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar a hurtadillas en la oscuridad de la casa. Necesitaba averiguar aquello antes de seguir atormentándose ante sus sueños. No podía culpar a la pequeña, ella le había obligado y la había besado forzosamente.

Al frente de la puerta de la joven, se detuvo a pensar – _Quizás esté durmiendo, de todas maneras es muy tarde. ¿Y si la molesto? Es verdad, mejor me voy a dormir, ya mañana tendré tiempo para hablarle de esto. – _La castaña comenzó a avanzar cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y una suave voz la nombro.

-¿Hermana, qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas? – Pregunto la pequeña de ojos ambarinos iguales a los de Yui, frotándose suavemente uno de ellos.

-Ah, Ui, este, es que, pues veras yo estaba por ir a… - No finalizaba ninguna frase debido a que a cada momento recordaba el beso que le había dado y aquel sueño – _Yui, eres una torpe ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Debiste haber pensado bien antes de actuar. ¿Qué hago ahora? – _La joven no dejaba de pensar, cuando alcanzo a visualizar que la pequeña la agarraba de la mano y la conducía hasta su habitación. - ¿Ui?

-Si estás actuando extraño debe haber sucedido algo extraño, me tienes que contar todo o no creo que podré dormir está noche. Más aún si tengo dudas de que le hiciste algo a mi querida novia – Recalco esto último observando de reojo a los ojos a la guitarrista que trago saliva al instante de pensar en Azusa. Ui encendió la pequeña lamparita que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, iluminando de manera tenue la habitación de esta. – Muy bien, creo que debería dejar de tratarte como hermana en este pequeño y reducido espacio.

-¿He? – La castaña alzo su vista y entorno su mirada en sus ojos reflejados en los de su Ui.

-Dejémonos de rodeos Yui – Inquirió evitando usar el carácter de hermana mayor - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

-¡A eso te referías con dejar de tratarme como hermana! Gracias al cielo, que alivio – Repuso colocándose una mano en el pecho, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. La pequeña le miro extrañada.

-Yui estás más extraña que de costumbre. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Ui, tuve un sueño – Concluyo ante todas las preguntas de su pequeña hermana – Soñé contigo, e hice algo que no debía – Aclaro y la pequeña castaña se sonrojo de su respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'algo que no debías hacer'? – Pregunto evadiendo esta vez la mirada de Yui.

-… Mordí… tu cuello – Respondió apenada, bajando la mirada mientras juagaba con sus dedos. – Me hizo recordar el beso que te di pero… ¡Ui siento que te dañe! Necesito que me perdones por eso, jamás debí haberlo hecho. – Explico avergonzada mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-Pero… lo hiciste – Inquirió la pequeña sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Avergonzada cada vez más de pensar que el beso que le había proporcionado en aquel momento su hermana, le había gustado. Había sido una nueva experiencia. Un extraño sabor, una mezcla entre madurez e inexperiencia, llena de pasión y envuelta por una delicada ternura. Ese beso la había dejado volando en las nubes y no podía quitárselo de la mente. Era como un beso adictivo distinto a los de Azusa, pero adictivo como la sangre lo es para un vampiro. – Jamás me molesto… ese beso… ¡jamás me molesto Yui!

-¿He? – Yui le miro sonrojada, jamás había visto como se sonrojaba su hermana y más aún. - _¿Así me veo sonrojada? – _Pensó al instante lanzándose sobre la chica de manera impulsiva – Ui, esta vez quiero hacer algo bien – Agrego de manera seductora contra la oreja de la pequeña quien respiro pesadamente mientras se intentaba alejar del cuerpo que atraía en ese momento toda su atención. - ¿Me dejas dormir contigo? – Pregunto dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. La pequeña castaña le miro sorprendida y asintió con una misma sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose un poco más al abrazo de su hermana.

-Esto jamás podrá arreglar la situación que tenemos por Azusa.

-Claro que no – Aclaro aún con una sonrisa en sus labios la castaña mientras acariciaba suavemente a su hermana.

"_Y esas palabras que giraron en mi cabeza a causa de tu resentimiento. Mi corazón que late en esta colina que no llega a ti. ¿Es mi cansancio o es esta canción que dedico al ser vacío?"_

Bajo aquellas sabanas de esa gran y majestuosa cama, se revolvía entre pensamientos la teclista que aunque intentara dormir entre sus sueños aparecía aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos melosos. Recriminándola con su mirada, no había razón para confesarle que realmente quería a Sawako, su amada profesora. Pero aún así le incomodaba la idea de que Yui simplemente hubiera aclarado de tal manera desinteresada el tema de Mio y Ritsu.

La rubia se sacudió en su cama antes de volverse a tomar su celular y comenzar a teclear un mensaje de texto.

"_**¿Azusa-chan, cómo estás? Espero te encuentres bien. Me preguntaba si mañana tienes que hacer algo. Si estás desocupada por favor ven a verme a mi casa, necesito aclarar unas cosas y decirte algo. Sé que en estos momentos eres tú a quien más le puedo confiar esto. – Tsumugi."**_

Después de enviar el mensaje se quedo mirando hacia el vacío de su habitación. No tenía sentido que sufriera por la baterista, de todas maneras la había usado durante la mayor parte del tiempo, aún así su pecho ardía ante la idea de pensar en Ritsu con Mio, ella desde que las había conocido tenía plena conciencia del amor profundo que existía entre ellas, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta. Solo que está vez tenía el triste presentimiento de que haría sufrir a ambas chicas que tanto quería. En ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo recogió instantáneamente mirando que le había respondido la pequeña.

"_**Estaré en tu casa temprano. – Azusa."**_

Al ver la respuesta tan rápida sintió un poco más de calma, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que al confesarle todas las cosas a la pequeña de ojos marrones sentiría que su corazón estaba menos pesado y más abierto para decir la verdad. – _Si, todo saldrá bien si le digo esto al menos a Azusa-chan._

_-¿No puedes venir a verme? – Preguntaba suavemente a través del altavoz la pequeña Ui, que conversaba amenamente con Azusa._

_-Trataré de ir más tarde, perdóname Mugi-senpai me mando un mensaje ayer en la noche que necesitaba conversar conmigo y creo que… no le puedo fallar – Confesó sintiendo alegría en su pecho la pequeña, al escuchar la suave risilla de su novia por el altavoz._

_-Azusa es porque tienes un lindo corazón que no le puedes fallar a la gente. Está bien esperare a que vengas, sino me enojare contigo – Repuso suspirando largamente – Y me quedare esperando a que me des un largo beso y te perderás un centenar de besos en tu punto débil. – Agrego de manera coqueta pero con un tono dulce e inocente. Lo cual provoco que la morena se sonrojara con solo recordar la primera vez que Ui había descubierto su punto débil._

_-¡Cielos Ui! No me hagas esto, que soy capaz de devolverme por mi camino y llegar a la puerta de tu casa en tan solo 13 segundos – Inquirió de manera cómica – Ya llegué a la puerta de la casa de Mugi-senpai, te veré más tarde lo prometo._

_-Está bien, te amo Azusa-chan – Agrego de manera dulce._

_-Yo también te amo Ui – Contesto alegrándose con aquel dialogo de su pequeña y dulce novia. _

Al guardar su celular, llamo a la puerta y al recibir respuesta de la pequeña criada de Tsumugi, entro siguiendo a aquella pequeña criada que se parecía mucho a su rubia amiga. Cuando entró en la habitación de esta se sorprendió de ver tal desastre y noto lo apenada que se encontraba la pequeña criada por esto.

-He, disculpa…

-Saito Sumire – Intervino dando a conocer su nombre la criada de ojos azules y cabello rubio como el de su Ojou-sama.

-Saito-san ¿desde cuándo está así Mugi-senpai? – Pregunto la morena mirando a un punto fijo, sobre la cama, aún vestida en pijamas se encontraba la teclista.

-Desde ayer en la noche, llego extrañamente desconsolada de su salida con la señorita Hirasawa, aún no lo comprendo – Pero fue eso, Azusa acababa de comprender a que podía estar refiriéndose en el mensaje la rubia.

-Está bien, Saito-san deja que me encargue de Tsumugi – La pequeña asintió afligida, marchándose de la habitación y cerrándola tras de sí. Azusa miro directamente a la cama y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella – Mugi-senpai, exactamente ¿me podrías explicar que fue lo que te afecto de la conversación que tuviste con Yui-senpai? – Pregunto directamente sentándose sobre la cama.

-No es lo que conversamos… es sino más bien lo que me dijo cuando se junto conmigo. Azusa-chan debo decirte la verdad. Tú siempre tuviste la razón respecto de mis sentimientos hacia Sawako-sensei, siempre sentí temor de no ser correspondida por ella ya que siempre ha sido muy popular entre muchas de las estudiantes de la preparatoria y no solo con estudiantes, también entre los profesores. Creo que he tenido miedo durante tanto tiempo, que así termine equivocándome y dañe a mis amigas.

-¿Mugi-senpai? – Azusa no podía reaccionar ante la confesión.

-Pensé que si tenía el afecto y amor de Ritsu sería más feliz, después de todo… ella siempre me ha gustado, pero ahora no se qué hacer. Azusa-chan, no sé porque ahora tengo tanto miedo de perder a Ritsu, esto comenzó solo como un juego para olvidarme de la tristeza que sentía al confesarle mis sentimientos a Sawa-chan y que ella no me correspondiera, pero así dañe a Mio-chan y a Yui-chan, también a ti y por sobre todo he dañado a Ritsu, porque yo fui quien les dijo a ustedes que subieran cuando sabía perfectamente que Mio-chan estaba sufriendo por tener miedo a perder a Ritsu, ella solo lloraba por eso y nuestra querida Yui-chan la estaba consolando y diciéndole que jamás Ritsu podría evitarla. Fue toda mi culpa…

-Pero no fue tu culpa que Mio-senpai fuera besada por Yui-senpai en ese momento – Interrumpió mirando fijamente a la rubia. – Mugi-senpai a mi no me has dañado tú, yo simplemente no acepte el amor que tenía por Yui-senpai cuando ella se declaro simplemente por pensar que seguiría siendo siempre la segunda opción.

-¡Eso no es cierto Azusa-chan! Desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas, Yui-chan ha cambiado mucho, ella brilla más y…

-Ahora soy yo quien tiene miedo de dañar a Ui porque siento que me estoy enamorando cada día más de ella. – Agrego con su voz quebrándose y sus ojos marrones llenándose de lágrimas – Creo que solo pensé en acercarme a Ui, solo para estar más cerca de Yui-senpai, sentir que bajo el mismo techo puedo sentir las alegrías más intimas de ella, los recuerdos y su propio crecimiento – Profeso intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que habían corrido. – Recuerdo que Ritsu-senpai me hizo una pregunta la primera vez que vimos a Yui-senpai y Mio-senpai abrazándose, ella me pregunto cómo se sentía ver a la persona que realmente quería estrechando a otra con tanto amor.

-… ¿Cómo se siente? – Pregunto mirando a la pequeña que rompía en llanto.

-Aún siento dolor porque estoy eternamente enamorada de Yui-senpai – Respondió forzadamente sin aire en los pulmones al sentir que las lágrimas acababan con todo su aire – es la primera vez que esa pregunta me daña tanto. Siempre estuve mintiéndole a Ritsu-senpai con esa pregunta. – La teclista miraba afligida a su pequeña amiga, jamás había notado cuanto quería Azusa a Yui, siempre había demostrado cierto interés por la castaña y ella era la única que podía notar la felicidad que sentía la pequeña con los acosos de la guitarrista. La rubia se acerco para abrazar a la pequeña que no contenía sus lágrimas.

"_Y con este canto, nuestra melodía tomara un ritmo diferente. Una alegre tonada, para una romántica situación, en la que nuestros corazones de llenan de amor y sonrió ante tu majestuosa y delicada sonrisa."_

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus grisáceos y observo poco a poco que el viento se calaba delicadamente por su ventana que estaba un poco abierta. Se levantó un poco desperezándose y observando hacia el reloj. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, y la fiebre le había bajado. Miro toda la habitación intentado rastrear algún signo de que la castaña aún seguía en casa. Todo parecía más ordenado y se sorprendió – _Durante el tiempo en que estuve dormida, te dedicaste a ordenar mi habitación, también me preparaste la comida y me cuidaste durante toda la noche. No sé qué podría hacer sin ti Ritsu. – _Bajo su mirada levemente, esta vez no estaba allí y se sentía sola – _Tal vez esto es a causa de que tengo aún un poco de fiebre pero… no quiero estar sola. – _Se sentó sobre su cama aferrándose sus piernas mientras se tapaba el rostro. Sentía que las lágrimas querían comenzar a escapar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Y una desordenada y energética chica entre disparada hasta llegar a zancadas a la cama de la bajista.

-¡Mio! – Se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la bajista y le rodeo mientras respiraba aceleradamente – Perdóname, fui a comprar lo más rápido posible remedios y algo para darte desayuno. Pero me encontré con Ui y me quede conversando…

-¿Has estado preocupada por mí durante toda esta mañana? – Pregunto, interrumpiéndole.

-Claro que si Mio. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Si hasta dormimos juntas y tuve que limpiarte el sudor. – Agrego mirándole seriamente, a lo que la bajista solo pudo enmudecer sonrojándose por completo. Pensar que la castaña la había desvestido y la había limpiado por completo y luego se había quedado a dormir a su lado, todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos volvieron a marearla.

-¡Oye Mio! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo crees que voy a estarlo? – Exclamo sonrojada por completo – Además me limpiaste y… me tocaste y… - Comenzaba a hablar bajito avergonzada por completo. Lo que noto la baterista que comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Así que era eso? ¡Mio, seré la única que toque tu cuerpo de esta manera! – Sentenció con una sonrisa determinada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esto así tan tranquila? – Inquirió mirándole, y en ese momento comenzaron a reír juntas mientras pensaban en todo ello.

-Pero es verdad Mio – Inquirió amablemente mientras dejaba de reír la baterista – Seré la única que te vea así y te toque así, porque aunque aún estés con Yui y yo esté con Mugi… nuestros corazones están unidos – Agrego mirándole soñadoramente con aquellos melosos, provocando un centenar de emociones en la bajista que se aferro del cuello de la castaña y comenzó a besarla alegremente.

"_Y con una sonrisa… fue el principio para prometernos amor…"_

-_¿Azusa? ¿Dónde estás? Aún te sigo esperando – La voz dulce de la pequeña traspaso el altavoz._

_-Creo que deberías abrir la puerta de tu casa… - Se abrió la puerta de la casa de los Hirasawa - perdón por llegar tarde – Inquirió por el altavoz mirando a la pequeña castaña sonreírle mientras cerraba su celular y saltaba a abrazarle._

-Azusa te ves muy linda el día de hoy – Inquirió provocando que la pequeña morena se sonrojara y sintiera su pecho arder latiendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

_Buaaah ! Pensaba alcanzar a subirlo para el cumpleaños de la gran Tainaka Ritsu, pero me pase de hora __

_En fin, ¿qué les parecio este capitulo? La verdad a mi me dejo muy confundida y muy extrañada en la conversación de Azusa y Mugi. Podría decirse que este capitulo tuve grandes confesiones como muy buenos momentos. Aunque no le tome tanto cariño como a los otros muchos capítulos espero les agrade, estaré deseosa de saber que les parece. Si quieren matarme por algo estoy dispuesta a sus amenazas. Presiento que llegaran por motivo alguno. Pero bueno, no hay nada más que decir, que simplemente prometo no demorarme con el próximo capitulo, ya que últimamente subo capitulo cada dos semanas. Capitulo 15, voy por ti ! :D_

_Bueno, espero estén más que bien y tengas muchos excelentes días. Nos leemos pronto._

_Ne~chan!_


	15. ¡No!

_****__********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 15: ¡No!_

"_Y nuestras manos atadas al nudo rojo. Ese que nos une como un ente. Y mi corazón devoto acepta al tuyo como su fiel compañero de vida eterna. Mis sentimientos que han aflorado ante ti y les has entregado todo de ti…" _

-¿Qué vendría bien? Es este incomodo pensar y mi sentir apenado… mm. ¡No sirvo para crear canciones en estos momentos! – Argumento afligida la guitarrista mientras lanzaba el papel hecho una bola al basurero.

-Hermana, ¿Qué dices? Si no te tomas esto enserio ¿Qué harás en el campamento? – Inquirió sirviéndole una taza de té.

-Creo que Mio es mejor para esto – Admitió bajando la vista sumisa mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de té. En ese momento el teléfono de la pequeña sonó e instantáneamente lo contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, la guitarrista sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba al verle con una sonrisa tan brillante y esplendida. Escuchando de a poco la conversación.

-"_¿Azusa? ¿Dónde estás? Aún te sigo esperando". _– La dulce voz de la pequeña castaña llego hasta los oídos de su hermana, que intentaba no espiar, sin resistirse mucho en ese momento se acerco a las escaleras para observar quien se acercaba al interior de su casa y fue que observo como su pequeña hermana daba un pequeño salto rodeando cálidamente a su pequeña kouhai. Miro asombrada a Azusa, extrañamente sentía incomodidad en su corazón, ambas irradiaban juntas y no podía negar que amaba ver como esas dos se complementaban, pero aún así su corazón le pedía estar solo ella en el corazón de la morena de ojos marrones.

Pero fue esa pequeña acción que ambas chicas hicieron la una por la otra que causo un gran desconcierto e interés por aquella relación que cada vez más se hacía difícil disolver para ella, simplemente al notar como delicadamente mientras Azusa sonreía ante una broma, la pequeña castaña besaba dulcemente su mejilla y Azusa reaccionaba solo que ella dándole un beso en los labios, breve pero cargado de amor. La guitarrista se puso en pie y salió corriendo hasta la sala de estar, avergonzada y sintiendo como su pecho latía a una velocidad increíble. – _"¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? Tan solo no pude evitar quedarme a verlas hacer eso. Pero no sé porque mi corazón late con tanta desesperación, siento rabia pero también mucha felicidad. ¿Qué me sucede?" – _La guitarrista toco suavemente su pecho, intentando calmar su inestable pulso. A lo que llegaron ambas jóvenes a la sala y se quedaron mirando a Yui, quien a su vez las observaba una por una sonrojándose cada vez más y más.

-… ¡Oh Azusa-chan! – Inquirió saliendo un poco precipitada de su aturdimiento mientras reaccionaba torpemente – No sabía que vendrías… si hubiera sido así me habría ido donde… he… a… ¡a la casa de Mio! – Agrego sin saber que decir, aún sentía su corazón acelerado y no podía quitar la imagen de su mente: ese pequeño, breve pero tierno beso que habían compartido su pequeña y linda kouhai con su hermana menor.

La pequeña morena le miraba extrañada, aquel comportamiento la hacía notar tensa pero no quería sacar conclusiones sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Hermana perdóname, no te avise que vendría hoy porque pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – Repuso la menor de las Hirasawa disculpándose, mientras era observada por ambas jóvenes.

-¿Llegar a tiempo? ¿Dónde andabas Azusa-chan? – Pregunto volviendo brevemente su mirada a la chica de ojos marrones.

-Ah, estaba en casa de Mugi-sempai – Inquirió intentando concluir el tema instantáneamente para averiguar lo que sucedía con la guitarrista. La castaña miraba de reojo a ambas chicas sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

-Ui, saldré un rato… llegaré más tarde – Intervino antes de poder escuchar que la pequeña kouhai formulara una pregunta para averiguar lo que sucedía. Se levanto inmediatamente tomando su guitarra y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de la morena que le detenía.

-Yui-sempai – La pequeña la llamo, evitando a que se marchara la guitarrista - ¿Tan rápido te vas? – Pregunto intentando no sonar consternada, sus sentimientos habían capotado en el segundo en que le había confesado a Mugi cuanto la amaba y que no podría vivir eternamente sin poder verle. Observo a su novia que le sonreía gentilmente y se resistió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-…Buenas noches Azusa – Respondió Yui, sin tomar atención al trasfondo de las palabras de Azusa. Miro a su hermana que acababa de mirarle sorprendida – Ui, cierra bien la puerta hasta que yo llegué. Llego como a las nueve – Repuso arreglándose por completo su ropa un poco desordenada. Para luego marcharse, escuchando desde muy lejos a ambas chicas. Ui al escuchar cerrarse la puerta intento dar un leve carraspeo.

-Creo que mi hermana tenía prisa – Inquirió sonriendo dulcemente, a lo que intento asentir sin parecer aturdida la pequeña de coletas. Sintiéndose incomoda al pensar que sus sentimientos por la mayor estaban perturbando en aquel momento su relación con Ui.

"_Y sentir tu cálida mano sobre la mía…"_

La rubia había tomado una decisión, estaba determinada a cumplir con aquello. Azusa lo había dejado todo más claro y aún estaba entorpecida por sus sentimientos hacia las Hirasawa, pero ella no. Después de terminar el campamento aclararía todo. Miro lentamente su teléfono, aún estaba preocupada habían pasado ya dos días desde que había estado con la mayor, tenía miedo de que ese beso hubiese sido toda una mentira, que aquellas palabras que había profesado eran burdas mentiras. Pero si le llamaba estaba bien o quizás estaba mal, aunque se habían besado. La rubia seguía confundida mientras jugueteaba con el colgante de su celular y en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que la teclista diera un breve salto alarmada sobre su cama, luego de su sobresalto contesto instantáneamente.

-¿Hola? – Intento sonar calmada pero la desesperación le hizo notar en su voz un tono de alarma, a lo que una delicada risa por el altavoz, ánimo.

-Perdona si te llamo a esta hora Mugi – La rubia negó solo emitiendo sonidos. – Quería hablarte sobre… lo que paso hace unos días.

-¿Sawa-chan? ¿Acaso fue un error lo que hicimos? – Pregunto sintiéndose poco a poco decepcionada.

-¡Claro que no! – Exclamo por el altavoz, a lo que la rubia de ojos azules sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

"_Sueños que se desvanecen tras la dulce realidad que nos conecta lentamente…"_

La bajista se sentía compuesta gracias a los cuidados de su querida Ritsu, quien no había dejado de trabajar durante el día entero. Y eso era un gran beneficio para la morena, al fin podía ver a su castaña descansando plácidamente sobre su regazo, la chica sonrió arreglando delicadamente algunos mechones de la castaña que aún durmiendo se movía enérgicamente. Y así poco a poco fue despertándose la baterista quien observaba hacia todos lados, desorientada, para luego descubrir que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el regazo de su amada, a quien le sonrió brevemente.

-Bienvenida princesa – Inquirió la bajista dulcemente mientras acariciaba delicadamente las mejillas de la castaña. – Como has trabajado tanto por mí, te traje una rica comida.

-La comida de Mio sabe deliciosa – Agrego inesperadamente la muchacha de ojos melosos, sonriendo mientras levantaba sus manos para enredar sus dedos entre algunos mechones del cabello de la morena – Para mí, no es trabajo cuidar de la persona que amo desde mi vida entera, vamos comamos juntas que no te quiero ver en los huesos. – Termino con una sonora y agradable risa para los oídos de la bajista, quien disfrutaba como siempre de la compañía de su amada.

-No creo que llegue a los huesos con esta forma de alimentarme – Repuso la morena en tono sarcástico mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona, a lo que la castaña le miro sorprendida pero sonrió bajando brevemente su mirada hasta el torso de Mio, quien ni tiempo se tardo en darse cuenta de a donde había dirigido su mirada la baterista cubriéndose nerviosamente ante aquella mirada melada que cada vez se volvía más intensa.

-Tienes razón… no creo que sea factible que llegues a los huesos, moriría antes de que adelgazaras. ¿Qué sería de mi si no pudiera tocar tus…?

-¡Detente! – Grito avergonzada, escuchando a la castaña reírse nuevamente ante el complejo de la tímida Mio.

-Perdona Mio, es solo que amo verte tímida… como te conocí, si recuerdo desde un principio como nos conocimos y como me enamore de ti. – Repuso en tono nostálgico mirándole serena.

-Ritsu ¿podría preguntarte algo? – La baterista asintió ante la breve pregunta - ¿desde cuanto llevas enamorada de mí? – Ritsu quien se encontraba alegre, le miro extrañada por aquella pregunta. - ¿Me responderás cierto?

-Por supuesto que te contare… fue hace muchísimo tiempo ya – Inquirió cerrando sus ojos para devolver a su mente aquella Mio de secundaria. – Quizás me di cuenta de que estaba muy enamorada de ti en secundaria en primero pero sabía que te quería desde primaria, fue en el viaje de primaria a las montañas ¿lo recuerdas? Yo no me olvidare de ese día jamás.

_"Una pequeña castaña con su diadema amarilla, corría y corría incesante mientras escuchaba como desde lejos le gritaban los maestros que no se alejara tanto del grupo. Animada en aquel mágico lugar que para toda chica era un misterio. Al menos ella creía que todas las chicas amaban conocer las montañas y subirse a los arboles como ella. Sonrió mirando desde la copa del árbol a sus compañeros que se acercaban a las cabañas. Y observo aún más sonriente a una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y largos mechones, con una tez puramente blanca, que aún miraba asustadiza como un gatito el lugar. Apenas podía hablar con algunas niñas pero los niños no paraban de acercarse a ella, lo que le daba aún más miedo. Y entonces desde ese momento grito llamando su atención._

_-¡He Mio! – Grito animadamente la pequeña, viendo como se volteaba para buscarla con la mirada aquella pequeña Mio, quien repentinamente dirigió su mirada hasta la copa del árbol encontrándose con la chica que sonreía traviesamente desde arriba, comenzó a correr hasta el árbol y le miro sorprendida._

_-Ritsu ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? – Pregunto un poco nerviosa al verle sin aferrarse al árbol – Bájate, te caerás de allí – Agrego con terror a verla caer._

_-No te preocupes tanto Mio, no moriré de una caída, además me he subido a muchos árboles y no creo que este sea el primero que me dañe – Afirmo riéndose alegremente._

_-Ritsu, baja – Volvió a llamarle, mientras comenzaba a asustarse aún más._

_-¿No crees qué es bonito? – Pregunto inesperadamente, volviendo a confundir a la pequeña morena – Este lugar antes estaba llenos de muchos árboles e insectos, también animales que habitaban sin temer a los hombres, pero nosotros llegamos a tomar parte de esta belleza… y aún así la naturaleza nos corresponde con su bondad. ¿No crees que sea bonito eso?_

_-… Si – Asintió moviendo su cabeza sorprendida de las palabras de su pequeña amiga, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo que la castaña sonriera al verle. Poniéndose de pie, se balanceo para comenzar a bajar. Pero en ese momento sin darse cuenta dio un paso en falso resbalando hasta aferrarse con sus pequeños brazos a la rama en la que había estado agarrada, mientras la pequeña morena le miraba sin poder moverse de su lugar - ¡Ritsu!_

_-¡Oh dios! creo que me equivoque esta vez – Agrego en tono cómico mirando hacia abajo lo alto que estaba. Miro a su amiga que se encontraba a pocos segundos de comenzar a llorar – No Mio, no llores por favor, todo estará bien, ya bajare, eh… déjame ver – Miraba hacia todos lados sin posibilidades de poder bajar a menos que alguien viniera a buscarle – 'No debí haber hecho esto para parecer genial frente a Mio' – Pensó en aquel momento, mientras observaba como sus pequeñas manos se resbalaban de la rama y instantáneamente se miraba prontamente sobre un pequeño cuerpo que le atrapaba. No se había dado cuenta pero su pequeña amiga tenía más fuerza de lo que pensaba._

_-¡Ritsu tonta! – Grito mientras caían juntas al suelo y le abrazaba para comenzar a llorar. Acto que le pareció muy lindo a la baterista en aquel momento. Sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado y no por el nerviosismo de caer."_

-Fue ese pequeño detalle, estabas tan preocupada por mí y no me di cuenta de que estaba dañándote en ese momento solo por tratar de impresionarte. Ya me gustabas, me parecías tan linda, mucho más linda que cualquier niña pero tú eras especial, eras diferente para mí. Aquel día me di cuenta que me gustabas aún más – Contesto sonriente la baterista. Mio le miro sonrojada y avergonzada sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado. - ¿Qué sucede Mio? ¿No te agrado saberlo?

-No es eso… es solo que tú te habías dado cuenta desde hace tiempo que me querías, que estabas enamorada de mí y te has estado reprimiendo durante mucho, todo por mi culpa, porque yo jamás supe que era lo que sentía, soy tan tonta y no sé porque tengo tu… - Termino la bajista siendo silenciada por los propios labios de Ritsu, quien había estado escuchando atenta lo que acababa de decir pero no se podía resistir a ver el movimiento de los labios de Mio, cuando se separo de ella y le miro dulcemente.

-Yo jamás dije que eras tonta y jamás me tuve que reprimir, porque teniéndote a mi lado era suficiente – Repuso volviendo a tocar delicadamente los labios de Mio, quien suspiraba con el simple contacto de aquellos cálidos labios tan irresistibles para ella. Suavemente dejo que el contacto de sus labios provocara en Mio la desesperación. Deseaba saber cómo era que besaba apasionadamente y fue en ese momento en que la bajista mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ritsu quien abrió sus ojos de par en par para ver aquellos grisáceos aún abiertos enceguecidos por la pasión de aquel momento. Inesperadamente dejo escapar un suave suspiro sintiéndose atrapada por los labios de la bajista que había tomado esa oportunidad para despistarla e introducir como un ladrón su lengua en la boca de Ritsu, quien seguía aún aturdida sintiendo aquel ardor emanar dentro de su boca al sentir el contacto de su lengua contra la de la morena. Moviéndose al compás de la bajista, que experimentaba la sensación de tomar en posesión la boca de su amada, quien se había dejado llevar desde un principio por el deseo de la joven.

Poco a poco y debido a su falta de respiración se comenzaron a separar, volviendo a mirarse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mio… te contaré como es que me enamore de ti. ¿Quieres saber verdad? – La bajista le miro y asintió a los segundos de poder procesar aquella pregunta.

"… _Ese beso que compartimos entre sueños, que fue tan real al contacto de mis labios…"_

Aquella chica de cabellos marrones, miraba apenada a su amiga quien sufría simplemente por sus penas de amor.

-Yui, no sé qué decirte.

-Nodoka, no sé qué hacer, yo le amo, pero Ui también la ama, es como lo que paso contigo ese verano – Repuso la chica algo sonrojada.

-Yui por favor - inquirió la presidenta estudiantil algo sonrojada. La guitarrista sonriendo miraba a su tímida amiga de la vida – Recuerdo perfectamente ese campamento estudiantil. – Nodoka se sonrojo aún más al ver a su amiga tan coqueta. Yui lentamente le quitó los anteojos provocando que la vista de la presidenta se empañara al instante.

-En realidad eres linda – Susurro la chica besando levemente los labios de su amiga.

-Yui no – Grito la mayor – Sabes que esto no está bien, lo sabes muy bien – Inquirió enojada – No pienso ser tu tercera base – Miro fríamente a su amiga – Y no pienso consolar a Ui también.

-Nodoka perdóname, es que no puedo evitar amar a Azusa - susurro la chica empezando a llorar - Solo que no sé porque no puedo demostrarle todo mi amor. Es mejor que me marche.

-Pero Yui…

-Está bien, además serán las nueve y les dije que regresaría como a esta hora – Agrego con una leve sonrisa, despidiéndose de la muchacha.

Un taxi se paro frente a la residencia de las hermanas Hirasawa, en realidad, no había sido un viaje al extranjero, tampoco a la playa o a un festival, pero aún así ir a Okinawa no era malo o si, pero era un viaje que le había hecho bien aunque hubiera sido para visitar a su odiosa prima.

Al bajarse del taxi, lentamente comenzó a caminar con lo único que tenía sobre su espalda, su bajo, confiable como siempre. Cuando llego hasta la puerta y dio unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta llamando.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

_¿Qué tal? mmm... de acuerdo no tengo derecho a empezar así, creo que me demoré demasiado en subir este capitulo, pero entiendan era mi periodo de clases, ahora estoy de vacaciones y tratare de escribir lo más pronto posible los últimos capítulos. Bueno, ahora refiriéndome a esto. ¿Quién será que llego? Emocionante ¿no? Si quieren asesinarme por la demora, o preguntarme porque cambie la otra versión, pues adelante. Aunque debo decir que tenía varios errores el otro capitulo, pero ya que, ahora si._

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima (que aseguro será pronto)**

_Ne~chan!_


	16. Camino hacia ti

_****__****__********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 16: Camino hacia ti_

"_Aún sigo dando vueltas, mientras los días pasan y pasan, y aún estoy aquí. Tal vez queriéndote más de la cuenta, fue mi error…"_

La tensión en el ambiente se propagaba con más fuerza, y las tres miradas que chocaban en el ambiente mezclaban grandes preocupaciones. Azua miraba objetivamente a su novia, quien aún se sentía nerviosa y luego volvía su mirada a aquella que le miraba con frialdad.

-Jun-chan y ¿Cuándo volviste? – Pregunto la castaña intentando quebrar aquel ambiente tan tenso.

-Hoy, me vine directo a verte Ui, pero… no me esperaba esta grata sorpresa – Agrego mirando de reojo con enfado a la morena - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Jun… que agradable ver…

-Para mí no es agradable verte Azusa – Intervino la joven de coletas castañas, aún murado con enojo a la morena.

-Jun-chan, Azusa… es mi novia – Repuso la pequeña castaña, tomando delicadamente la mano de la morena. Jun que miraba a ambas, dejo su taza de té a un lado, mirando a cada una objetivamente.

-Permiso, este ambiente es insoportable – Se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar fuera de la habitación, Ui se puso de pie rápidamente para seguirle, mientras la llamaba.

-Jun-chan por favor… Jun… chan – Se quedo parada frente a la puerta de entrada sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y unas delicadas lágrimas se escapaban bordeando por sus mejillas, no entendía el hecho del porque se sentía traicionada por su propio corazón.

-Ui… perdóname – Inquirió avanzando lentamente hacia ella la pequeña morena – Yo… no sé si hice mal.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo Azusa – Comentó la castaña, volviendo su mirada hacia ella, mientras aquellas lágrimas que aún corrían lastimaban el corazón de la pequeña morena – Todo va a estar bien, mientras tú me ames – Repuso esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta, una castaña de coletas comenzaba a llorar más y más intentando taparse el rostro. Cuando una voz familiar le llamo la atención, volviendo su rostro, vio a aquella guitarrista, en su mirada podía notarse la derrota, aquellos ambarinos oscurecidos por la tristeza, aquella misma tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, la bajista no pudo contenerse y se aferro a Yui, quien cada vez más se preocupada.

-¿Jun-chan, qué tienes? – Pregunto tomando de los hombros a la joven para mirarle, la pequeña bajista solo continuaba llorando sin poder hablar. – La joven solo pudo rodearla suavemente y comenzar a avanzar con ella entre sus brazos, suavemente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ambas jóvenes mirando de frente a la puerta tomadas de la mano, aún mirando preocupadas – Regresé – Exclamo la joven mirando una por una.

-Hermana – Murmuro observando a Jun, que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de la guitarrista.

-Estaremos en mi habitación, por favor déjennos solas – Agrego mientras se separaba de la joven para tomarle la mano y arrastrarla con ella por las escaleras. La pequeña morena miraba directo a aquellas manos entrelazadas, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

"_Estando Juntos, no hay de qué preocuparse, te aseguro que mientras hacemos nuestro gran escape, avanzaremos cada vez más… "_

La morena miraba a su amada que no paraba de moverse, de un lado a otro pensando en cómo hacer para decirle las cosas.

-Mio, ¿Qué pasará si le decimos a Yui y a Mugi que estamos… saliendo? ¿Por qué eso hacemos o no? – Pregunto mirando dubitativa a la bajista.

-Ritsu… acércate – Inquirió alzando su mano, la baterista le miro unos segundos y avanzo hasta ella, tomando su mano para acercarse un poco más y sentarse a su lado. La bajista solo se quedo mirando y sonrió antes de jalar del brazo de Ritsu y acomodar la cabeza de la castaña sobre sus piernas – Eres tan linda – Delicadamente dirigió sus manos hasta el rostro de la baterista, que le miraba aturdida – Me gusta los mechones largos de tu flequillo – Agrego sacando la diadema de la cabeza de la joven.

-Mio… estamos saliendo ¿verdad? – La bajista le miro apenada mientras negaba con la cabeza, la castaña sonrió al igual apenada – Lo sabía, es solo que…

-Tú estás saliendo con Mugi, son novias, y yo estoy de novia con Yui.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que Yui ama a Azusa.

-Aún así… se lo prometí… a Azusa, que no dejaría a Yui – Confesó acariciando el rostro de la baterista.

-Fue una promesa bastante traicionera hasta para la pequeña gatita – Repuso la baterista entre risas, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre alguno de los largos mechones del cabello de Mio – Pero aún así eres mía – Confesó sonriendo seductoramente mientras jalaba delicadamente del pelo a la bajista para besarle.

-Lo tienes en mente ¿verdad? – Murmuro a unos centímetros de la baterista, quien asintió sonriendo para nuevamente besarle pero esta vez con más pasión.

Lentamente la bajista fue acomodándose, sin despegarse de los labios de Ritsu, quien gruñía entre cada movimiento que realizaba la morena. A lo que la castaña en un rápido movimiento logró dejar bajo suyo a la morena quien se separo momentáneamente de ella respirando aceleradamente.

-A mí me gusta más arriba – Confesó con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras volvía a tapar los labios de la morena con los suyos. La bajista respiraba pesadamente bajo el cuerpo de Ritsu quien no cesaba e intensificaba cada vez más sus besos, Mio mordisqueo levemente los labios de la castaña quien se separo con el rostro totalmente enrojecido mirándole avergonzada. La morena había encontrado otro punto débil de la castaña y miraba aquellos ojos melados.

-Eres demasiado linda cuando te avergüenzas – Inquirió dulcemente Mio, levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Ritsu – Oye… ¿me contaras la historia de cómo te enamoraste de mí?

-Así que a la gran Mio Akiyama ¿está ansiosa? – Pregunto formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La morena asintió solo con la cabeza – Esta bien, mi pequeña y asustadiza princesa, te contaré como sucedió – Repuso mirándole cálidamente mientras arreglaba unos mechones del cabello de la morena.

"_Ahora que te puedo ver, la historia cambia… y todo ante mi corazón, se vuelca, vuelve a mí o pronto esto terminará…"_

Azusa miraba desde el umbral de la cocina las escaleras, cada vez más afligida intentando olvidar cada pensamiento que tuviera que ver con "Yui, y lo que podía estar haciendo con su amiga".

-Creo que les llevaré un poco de té – Murmuro la menor, mirando a la morena.

-Te acompañaré. – Ui le miro asintiendo, aunque ninguna quería repentinamente subir las escaleras. Aquella tensión no se había generado hasta el momento en que había aparecido Jun, y había aumentado más con la aparición nuevamente de Yui.

Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras en un silencio inquebrantable, el cual tan solo podía ser roto por ese juego de té que simplemente se estrelló contra el suelo, al momento en ambas entraron en la habitación y presenciaron aquella escena. Pocos segundos después ese sonido tan estruendoroso se vio opacado por el fuerte sonido de la bofetada propinada por la pequeña de coletas que observaba la enrojecida mejilla de Yui, quien simplemente se había quedado estática al segundo de recibirla, sin reaccionar ante tal dolor, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Azusa.

-Y así me dices que me amas. ¿Cómo pudiste? – Profirió saliendo de ahí. Ui aún congelada por aquella escena, solo sabía que si seguía mirando a Jun, comenzaría a llorar al igual que lo había hecho Azusa.

-Yo… bueno, me voy – Inquirió intentando contenerse, mientras seguía los pasos de la morena. Dejando rápidamente a su hermana "jugueteando con su amiga" – _Yui, desde cuando…_

La pequeña bajista bajo la mirada mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Sintiéndose más y más apenada por lo que acababa de hacer. – Yui-sempai yo aún no… - Murmuró sintiendo nuevamente los labios esponjosos y tibios de la guitarrista sobre los suyos.

-Tú amas a Ui, ¿no es verdad? – Le pregunto al momento en que se sentaba sobre su cama. La bajista asintió sin volver la mirada a la castaña. Yui miraba a la pequeña sentada en el suelo.

-Podría decirme ¿Por qué me beso entonces? Si amas a… Azusa – Pregunto intentando no confundirse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Por lo mismo que decidiste aceptar que yo te besara. Querías saborear la dulce venganza ¿no es verdad? – Jun se volteó aterrada por las palabras de la guitarrista, quien solo sonreía complaciente.

-Yo jamás…

-Es inconsciente… jamás pensaste en querer dañarla porque la amas… como yo amo a Azusa, jamás quise dañarla al salir con Mio, jamás quise darle un beso ese día si iba a ocurrir esto. Jamás debí conocerla, esto no estaría sucediendo, si fuera porque le conocí.

-Yui-sempai…

La morena de coletas no podía parar de llorar y simplemente a su mente volvía aquel recuerdo, "Jun con su camisa desabotonada más abajo del pecho y Yui con sus labios entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de la pequeña" – _Maldición, Yui ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _Intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas pero aún corrían. Tras ella la puerta se abrió y solo pudo quedarse en silencio sentada apoyada en la pared de aquella habitación.

-Azusa, si no quieres estar aquí, no te obligare a que te quedes – Inquirió suavemente acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, su novia, quien simplemente aún no podía quebrarse.

-Ui… No me digas eso… no se a donde volver, si no estoy contigo… no quiero dejarte sola – Se puso de pie la morena y abrazo aún llorando a la castaña, quien solo le rodeo haciéndole cariño en el cabello – Me es tan difícil dejar de quererla.

"_Y los secretos que dejamos tras el tiempo se van alejando como fotografías que han sido guardadas bajo un gran cajón…"_

El frío aire de la noche acariciaba suavemente los largos cabellos de la rubia, que aún miraba con tranquilidad el brillo plateado de aquella hermosa luna de verano. Una suave voz le llamo la atención de un momento a otro, lo que provoco que se volteara; una mirada dulce e infantil, y a la vez cargada de inteligencia y responsabilidad, le observaba desde la puerta que daba directo con la habitación de la teclista. Mugi, le sonrió dulcemente.

-Señorita Tsumugi, no le hace para nada bien estar desvelándose y estar además en este frío, solo con un ligero chaleco – Reprendió aquella persona. La teclista le miro sonriente y avanzo hasta tomarle sus manos.

-No tengo frío además… Sumi-chan te he dicho un montón de veces que me digas Mugi – Sonrió sentenciando a lo que la pequeña solo se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-Pero señorita…

-No, no, no, Mugi – Sonrió y la pequeña asintió.

-Pero solo le… te diré así cuando estemos solo las dos… Mugi-chan.

-Eso me complace mucho Sumi-chan – Sonrió de manera más alegre. – Debo contarte algo que me hace muy feliz. Pero… será dentro – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño, mientras la arrastraba hasta la habitación.

-¿Estará relacionado con la señorita Sawako? – La teclista sonriente asintió.

-Mi pequeña Sumi-chan me conoces tan bien, no sé qué sería de mí sin tenerte a ti.

-Tendría a otra ayudante, quizás no tan especial como yo pero…

-No, tendría muchas, porque tú eres la persona más eficiente que puede tener muchos cargos y ocuparse por completo de mí. Ahora deja que te cuente que paso cuando me llamo – Inquirió emocionada saltando sobre la cama, la pequeña rubia sonrió sentándose sobre la cama de Mugi.

"_Por primera vez estoy sintiendo esto, mi amor profundo en mi pecho. Mi respiración entrecortada, mi rostro acalorado. ¿Qué puedo hacer?…"_

La castaña miraba directamente su guitarra, recostada sobre su cama. Jun se había marchado hace una hora atrás y ella solo se había sentado a pensar en lo que nuevamente le había hecho a su amada Azusa, tocando suavemente su adolorida mejilla. A lo que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y alzo su vista para encontrarse con sus ambarinos gemelos. Ui le miraba con su rostro enrojecido, y su mirada agotada.

-¿Tú no piensas en las cosas que haces? – Pregunto con su voz quebrada la pequeña mirando a la castaña.

-Ui – Exclamo al ver como su hermana se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta y la cerraba girando el pestillo. Involuntariamente la castaña se puso de pie, intentando acercarse.

-No te basto con Azusa ¿verdad? – Replico la menor con sus ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas – Ahora quieres a Jun-chan… ¿quién o qué eres en realidad? – Pregunto completamente enojada, cruzándose de brazos – Nodoka me comento lo que paso esa vez… se que ambas dijimos cosas… e hicimos cosas – Se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

La mayor solo oía todo lo que le decía su hermana, sintiendo como cada reproche la llenaban de desesperación, de miedo, de oscuridad. Sus ojos se cristalizaban al igual que los ambarinos ya empañados de la menor. Y de un momento a otro volvió a su mente la persona más lastimada de todas – ¿Aún sigue aquí Azusa? – La mirada de perplejidad que apareció en los ojos de la menor se volvió en rabia, al escuchar esto y simplemente con lo que pudo, empujo a su hermana, quien ahora le mirada aturdida.

-¿No crees que te has pasado de la raya, Yui? – Le miro llena de rabia, acercándose unos cuantos pasos más. La guitarrista bajo la mirada avergonzada, pensando en cada acción que cometía y cada que decía algo.

En realidad, su corazón un ser irracional, le tenía miedo a la soledad, no quería estar inmersa en ese mundo de soledad, no debía vivir en soledad.

Tomo repentinamente por los brazos a su hermana y le empujo contra la pared dejándole poco espacio, mientras más se apegaba a ella y simplemente le cerró el paso, poniendo a cada lado de la menor sus brazos, Ui le miraba sorprendida y asustada a su vez. Nuevamente la actitud de su hermana había cambiado, quien no se limito más y curvando sus labios en una lasciva sonrisa, apretó sus labios contra los de Ui, besándole cada vez más, como queriendo sentir su esencia dulce, quería absorber su amor, su luz, sus sentimientos. Lentamente fue rodeándola aún escuchando entre que le besaba como se intentaba escapar, quejándose la pequeña. Aún así Yui no estaba para soltarle en ese momento, quería poseer su cuerpo, su alma, su amor, un amor más allá del que sabía que su hermana le podía entregar. Y una lágrima salina interrumpió su beso, al darse cuenta que nuevamente había hecho llorar a su hermana, se separo rápidamente de ella, observándole asustada.

-Sal de mi habitación, lárgate de aquí ahora – Rogó dándole la espalda.

-Yui…

-¡Que te largues de aquí! – Alzo su voz, cerrando a su vez sus puños, mientras comenzaba a llorar de impotencia. Nuevamente lastimaba y no sabía cómo parar, como decir basta a todo aquello. La pequeña simplemente asintió, saliendo de la habitación, asustada de aquella nueva actitud y simplemente la guitarrista comenzó a llorar al instante en que se quedo sola - _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que jamás quise ser._

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

**__**_¿Qué tal? Ven que no me demoré ahora. Quería tratar de seguir pidiendo disculpas por demorarme tanto con el otro capitulo, bueno que decir, este capitulo si que estuvo lleno de problemas, la llegada de Jun, el beso de Jun y Yui, y... vaya Yui que la esta embarrando. jajajaj, se que querrán matarme, pero quienes aman el Mitsu creo que no, bue... espero poder seguir leyendolos para el próximo capitulo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy escribiendo los capítulos más rápidos así que creo que serán más seguidos, bueno ahora si. Espero estén muy bien,_

_Ne~chan!_


	17. Lazy girl

_****__****__****__********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 17: Lazy girl_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar? Para que sepas lo que siento… ¿Cuánto más debo llorar por ti? Para que mis lágrimas se sequen… si este dolor es por amarte tanto…"_

La pequeña morena despertó entre la oscuridad, intentando acostumbrarse, aún no recordaba en donde se encontraba, hasta que sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Ya había reaccionado, aún estaba oscuro pero podía ver perfectamente a su novia durmiendo a su lado. Y sus recuerdos nuevamente volvieron, aquella noche había pasado lo que jamás habría deseado que sucediera. Y aún así se sentía más desagradable todavía ante la sensación que sentía – _Yui… quiero verte – _Tapo su rostro avergonzada, sintiendo como nuevamente su corazón dolía ante esa sensación.

Lentamente se puso de pie, intentando no despertar a la castaña, caminando en puntillas hasta la puerta, y así nuevamente hizo todas las demás acciones despacio para que en aquella casa no hubiera ruido alguno. Ya frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de aquella chica, observo nuevamente su reloj: "2:45". En ese momento escucho suaves sollozos provenientes de aquella habitación, lo que le dejaron asustada, poco a poco comenzó a abrir la puerta y entró, aún la luz de aquella habitación seguía encendida, Azusa avanzo unos cuantos pasos quedándose congelada ante la escena. Ahí en ese lugar la guitarrista seguía llorando mirando al vacío.

-¿Yui? – Lentamente la ambarina, alzo su vista para encontrarse con aquellos marrones entristecidos, nuevamente poniéndose a llorar – Yui ¿Qué pasa?

-Sal de aquí Azu-nyan por favor – Rogó entre lágrimas, siendo consciente de que la pequeña saldría de esa manera, estaba enceguecida y no comprendía que estaba haciendo, sus labios habían tocado los de su hermana, los de Jun, los labios de su mejor amiga, de Mio, de Ritsu y más aún había besado lastimándola a ella, la pequeña que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, continuo llorando, sintiendo rabia de sí misma.

-¿Tanta repugnancia te causo? – Pregunto suavemente la morena, provocando que nuevamente le mirara la ambarina, asombrada por la pregunta.

-Azu…

-¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? – Pregunto comenzando a llorar. La guitarrista se puso de pie e intento avanzar hacia ella, cuando su cuerpo fue embestido por el otro, ambas cayeron sobre la cama, bruscamente - ¿Por qué besas a todas? ¿Por qué no me has besado a mí en tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso ya no me amas como lo decías?

Aquellas preguntas la invadieron aturdiéndola momentáneamente – Yo…

-Sí, tú.

-Yo…te…te… ¡Te amo más que a nada en el mundo! – Confesó sonrojándose mientras evadía su mirada, la pequeña esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces bonita tendrás que calmar tus alborotados sentimientos. ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida! – Exclamo enojada Azusa mirándola aún sobre ella. La castaña aún seguía asombrada por cada reacción de la pequeña.

-Azu-nyan… por favor no me…

-Eso se lo tienes que pedir a Mio… yo no soy quien para poder cuidarte, soy tan despreciable hasta para mí misma – Admitió sintiendo como nuevamente las salinas querían escapar por alrededor de su rostro – Mírame… estoy saliendo con tu hermana… aún cuando mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes. No soy quien para pedirte que dejes de hacer todas las estupideces que haces… admito que me duele verte, que cada vez que te veo triste mi corazón se seca sabiendo que soy yo quien te daña, no puedo besarte porque si lo hiciera no podría separarme más de ti y quisiera más. Yui-sempai es adictiva para mí – Confesó sonrojándose mientras sus mejillas enardecían de vergüenza. La castaña aún así estaba más avergonzada por la revelación, su corazón daba vuelcos, aún si sabía que no podían estar juntas, en ese momento lo estaban y no quería soltarla. Quería sentir su esencia.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así – Inquirió para aclarar un poco su garganta, la morena la observo desde su posición, no muy cómoda, pues seguía encima de ella. Lentamente esbozo una sonrisa ladeada la pequeña, que no paso por alto la castaña, quien frunció suavemente el ceño. Azusa solo hizo un breve movimiento, reteniendo los brazos de la castaña y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Yui la observaba aturdida.

-Siempre quisiste esto ¿verdad? – Pregunto de manera coqueta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yui simplemente pudo asentir intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Tú me quieres torturar… pero – La castaña comenzó a moverse poco a poco bajo el cuerpo de la morena quien se movía inestablemente sobre ella, logrando que esta cayera a unos cuantos centímetros de pegar su pecho contra el suyo. – Podría torturarte yo un poco más – Inquirió suspirando cerca del rostro de la morena, que tirito ante el suave calor que rozaba sus mejillas.

-Yui… ¿Por qué nos hacemos daño? – Pregunto poniéndose seria, igualmente Yui, que negó simplemente moviendo su cabeza - ¿Acabaremos de dañarnos algún día y seremos felices… juntas?

-Quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida… quiero ser feliz… a tu lado – Suavemente estrecho entre sus brazos a Azusa, quien apoyo ligeramente su cabeza sobre el pecho de la ambarina.

-Solo por esta noche… quiero estar a tu lado y ser feliz sin pensar en todo lo que ha pasado… ya que mañana será otro día y lo que suceda nosotras no lo sabemos – Repuso cerrando sus ojos la morena, causando aún más incertidumbre en Yui.

"_Como yo lo quería, fue mi error. Pero aún así, sabía que no te podía tener. Esperando sola, lamentándome sola… Amarte es mi error…"_

-Eres muy ansiosa Akiyama Mio. Está bien te contaré – Repuso sonriente, Mio le sonrió estrechándola entre sus brazos, a lo que la baterista solo sonrió soltando una risilla._ – _Sucedió un día en que te fuiste a quedar a mi casa, cuando estábamos en primero de secundaria. Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo mucho que podías hacer en mí, cada vez que te veía sonreía sin motivo alguno, cada que me dabas un golpe en la cabeza aún por más doloroso que fuera, era como si estuviera más cerca de ti, cuando te alejabas sentía una tristeza increíble y cuando te acercabas más de la cuenta a mi sentía cosas que no puedo todavía explicar a ciencia cierta… mi corazón latía más rápido y sentía que se me quería escapar, cuando tus manos rozaban accidentalmente las mías, mi pobre piel se sentía electrificada y no había cosa que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Además… yo no quería separarme de ti. Pero cuando supe que me había enamorado de ti fue el día en que salimos de paseo con la clase. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la nieve? – La bajista asintió y nuevamente volvió a ver la esplendida sonrisa de Ritsu, quien aún seguía sin su diadema.

"_La morena estaba caminando de un lado a otro, irritada, aún cuando tenía entre 13 y 14 años, sabía que si ella era responsable los demás la estimarían aún más. Miraba de vez en cuando su reloj, su amiga llegaba atrasada a la parada de buses y debían irse con su clase de paseo._

_-¡Mio! – Grito corriendo con su bolso, sonriente, cuando llego hasta la morena, lo único que recibió de parte de ella, fue un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Auch! _

_-Llegas tarde._

_-Perdón es que estaba indecisa entre que traer._

_-Pero si tienes un solo traje para la nieve y…_

_-No, me refiero a que dulces debería traer… fue tan difícil anoche que me quede…_

_-¡Idiota! – Esto y seguido un nuevo golpe en la cabeza de la castaña quien caminaba detrás de la morena, implorando su perdón._

_En el bus, iban reunidas en un grupo muchas alumnas conversando de temas alternos, cuando repentinamente miraron a la morena quien no pudo evitar observarlas. Mio aún temerosa se acerco al ver que le llamaban, dejando a la baterista sola._

_-Hey Mio… nosotros nos estábamos preguntando, tú eres una chica muy bonita y aunque seamos jóvenes ya tienes un GRAN atractivo físico – Inquirió remarcando al bajar un poco su mirada hasta el pecho de la bajista, quien se cubrió instantáneamente avergonzada. – pero siempre nos hemos preguntando ¿Por qué no sales con chicos? Deben lloverte del cielo._

_-…Es que yo… _

_-¿O te gustan las chicas? – Pregunto nuevamente curvando sus labios en forma de sonrisa. La morena la miro sonrojada por la pregunta, ya tenía mucho con intentar responder la primera._

_-No es que… pues no voy a decir que no me gustan las chicas pero…_

_-Entonces si te gustan – Más fue afirmación que pregunta, lo cual atormento más a Mio – Pues… para nosotros no es un problema, la verdad es que pensamos que… tienen algo con Ritsu, ella es una chica muy guapa y…_

_-¡Con Ritsu! – Exclamo la chica de ojos grisáceos, avergonzada._

_-¿Conmigo, qué? – Pregunto llegando repentinamente la castaña, que se acerco hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de Mio, mientras la rodeaba en un tierno abrazo. La bajista enrojeció a más no poder, mientras veía como las demás chicas la observaban, instantáneamente se separo, sintiendo cada más y más pena. - ¿Algo sucede?_

_-Nada… es solo que estábamos hablando con Mio de si sabe lo que significa amor – Inquirió nuevamente la chica que cuestionaba a la bajista – Dime Ritsu ¿tú sabes lo que significa el amor?_

_-… Es simple – Lentamente observo cómo se desfiguraba el rostro de la chica – El significado del amor esta dentro de uno mismo, los sentimientos hacia esa persona, no tienen que ser siempre lo mismo que sienta otro, pero puedo decir que es lo que mantiene viva a la gente. Porque… no es lo mismo la vida si no tienes a esa persona que te completa – Repuso sonriendo, mientras miraba objetivamente a la chica y su grupo de amigas y luego volvía a Mio. – Vamos Mio – Tomo la mano de la bajista y le arrastro con ella directo a sus asientos._

_-Ritsu… creo que… me salvaste – Confesó bajando la mirada._

_-Eres mi amiga, por lo tanto ayudarte era mi deber._

_Dos días habían pasado desde que estaban en la nieve y simplemente habían disfrutado, aún así Ritsu había percibido el comportamiento extraño de su mejor amiga, hasta esa noche, todos habían salido a los baños excepto la morena que era vergonzosa por su crecimiento prematuro. Se había quedado acostada, escuchando música, cuando entro la baterista cerrando tras de sí la puerta._

_-Mio, necesitamos hablar – Inquirió, sin darse cuenta que esta no le escuchaba – Mio… ¡Mio! – Alzo la voz, y cuando se dio cuenta que la morena escuchaba música y se acerco para desconectar el cable. En ese momento las luces se apagaron y un gritito salió proveniente de los labios de Mio._

_-¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto asustada, sintiendo la mirada intensa de alguien, no se había dado cuenta de que era Ritsu._

_-Soy yo – Inquirió mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro._

_-Ritsu, que alegría saber que eres tú, tengo mucho miedo – Repuso intentando agarrarse de algo, cuando tomo el brazo de la baterista y accidentalmente se enredo, cayendo junto a la castaña contra la cama._

_-Perdón… Mio, necesitamos hablar… ¿Mio? – La castaña sintió presión al sentir el cuerpo de la bajista temblar bajo el suyo, y se acomodo para así rodearle delicadamente, tranquila, estoy aquí, no tienes que temer._

_-… Ritsu… si te dijera que me gustan las chicas, más que los chicos. Hipotéticamente – Inquirió precipitadamente mordiéndose la lengua, lo que provoco que una leve sonrisa se formara en los labios de la melada - ¿Tú, te alejarías de mí?_

_-Por supuesto que no… sería inmadura si lo hiciera – Confeso animadamente, la bajista solo pudo suspirar con tranquilidad apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la castaña, quién se ponía más y más nerviosa ante el contacto de la bajista – No… podría alejarme… jamás de ti"_

-Y así fue como me enamore de ti – Terminando con la historia, le sonrió la baterista, viendo como enternecida la morena se lanzaba sobre ella – ¡Oye!

-Te amo Ritsu, te amo – Confesó sonriéndole, mientras llenaba su rostro de besos.

-Yo también te amo, desde siempre.

"_¿Cómo puedo sentirme ante ello? Si todo esto para mí es un nuevo mundo… Y es como cuando recién nos conocimos, sentíamos vergüenza incluso al sonreír…"_

A la mañana siguiente la castaña abrió poco a poco sus ojos debido a lo oscura que estaba su habitación, intentando recordar la noche pasada. Se froto un par de veces sus ojos, cuando logró recordar todo lo de la noche, descubrió que ella se había marchado… Soltó un largo suspiro tratando de reponerse.

-Es verdad… solo sería por una noche – Pensó. Lentamente se paró de la cama y salió de su habitación sintiendo el aroma de comida proveniente de la cocina, sentía curiosidad y se decidió a bajar, cuando llego al umbral de la cocina solo encontró a su hermana, de espaldas a ella.

-Ya se fue Azusa por si quieres preguntarme eso – Inquirió de espaldas la pequeña. Yui se sobresalto, pero luego volvió a entender que su hermana siempre sabía dónde estaba, desde que eran unas niñas que la presentía.

-No vengo a eso.

-¿Y entonces a qué vienes? – Pregunto volteándose a ver a la castaña. Que nuevamente se aturdía al ver a su pequeña y delicada hermana, sintió que su rostro se acaloraba, y repentinamente avanzo a zancadas hasta Ui, quien se intentaba alejar de ella – Yui…

-Esta vez no haré nada ciegamente… no es por instinto que este haciéndolo, solo… quiero volver a probarlos. ¿Me permites? – Ui le miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras que Yui solo esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Lo que simplemente provoco que la pequeña cerrara nerviosa sus ojos. – Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo.

Suavemente rozo con la punta de sus dedos la piel tersa del rostro de Ui, deslizándolos de vez en cuando, hasta que dejo en una posición sus manos en el rostro de su hermana y lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro hasta el de Ui, que respiraba pausadamente. Yui cada vez que le miraba sentía más dulzura ante cada gesto – _Esta tan nerviosa, que linda. _– Por un momento se dedico a contemplarla a unos centímetros de su rostro, rozando delicadamente los labios de su pequeño reflejo, hasta que un suave suspiro salió por los labios de Ui, cerrando todo espacio entre ambas. Un suave y delicado roce, que poco a poco la pequeña pronto se vio correspondiendo de una manera desesperada, tomando la nuca de Yui para profundizar el beso, mientras que las manos de la guitarrista bajaban hasta la cintura de la pequeña castaña. Lentamente moviéndose hasta quedar nuevamente Ui sin escapatoria, pues estaba apegada al cuerpo de su hermana y detrás de ella la pared que le retenía. Y así siguieron por un rato más hasta que Yui rompió de a poco el beso por la falta de aire y se separo de la pequeña, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Ui abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón desbocado latía como loco, sin saber si se escaparía de su lugar correspondiente.

-Cumplí mi promesa de ser cuidadosa.

-Yui…

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer algo – Propuso la castaña, acercándose una vez más a su hermana, para pegar sus labios contra la mejilla de está, y separándose dulcemente, luego escapo de la cocina y no volvió a aparecer, dejando a la pequeña aturdida, aún tocando sus labios que estaban hinchados.

-"_Creo que está será la última vez que vuelva a hacer algo así. Tenía que despedirme de los labios de mi hermana, tanto como debo acabar de una vez por todas con lo que iniciamos Mio y yo." _– Pensaba determinadamente la joven.

"_**Mio… ya es hora de que hablemos, espero estés mejor, necesito que nos juntemos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Es importante que vengas. Un beso. Yui."**_

* * *

_****__**Notas de Autora:**_

_****__****__¡Ya! Volví... perdón si me demore y más aún perdón si es muy corto. Además se que algunas habrán querido saber de Mugi, pero les pido disculpas por este capitulo, solo quería mostrar el desenlace de la historia de Ritsu y... ¿ven como actúo Yui? Quise cambiar un poco su estado, aunque no lo crean, me desagradaba hacerla sufrir, pero como verán el drama se me da con la mezcla de Lime y un roce de Lemon / es que soy muy pervertida. _

___En fin, la próxima entrega definirá la relación de Mio y Yui... hasta que aparecen nuevamente las mezclas, dios, hace siglos que no las veía juntas. _

_Bueno, pero ya que... espero estén muy bien, nos leemos en próximos reviews, y todo lo que quieran dejar, amenazas, lo que sea lo responderé con gusto (sonó masoquista eso ._. )_

___Ne~chan!_


	18. Decisión

_****__****__****__****__********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 18: Decisión_

"_Se acabó, supongo que la historia que juntos creamos, era más fácil de romper y así lentamente se desmorono. Ya las heridas no sanan y a tu encuentro no podré dejar de llorar…"_

La bajista se encontraba en 'Max Burguer' esperando a la castaña, aún extrañada por el mensaje que había recibido al despertar, en la mañana. Pero una cierta sensación se apoderaba de ella y de alguna manera temía a lo que le dijera la ambarina. Mio miraba al vacío se hacía tarde y pensaba en que su novia hasta el momento no llegaría, tenía miedo de que la hubiera dejado plantada, pero en ese momento llego la castaña con una mirada mezclada entre cargada de frialdad y ternura. La morena frunció el ceño, extrañada, le hacía sentir cosas aquella mirada tan irreconocible, cosas no esperaba volver a sentir por la guitarrista.

-Espero no haber tomado tú preciado tiempo al llegar tarde, tenía unas cuantas cosas que arreglar antes de seguir arreglándolas contigo – Aclaro con voz tranquila mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Mio aún no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, no podía creer que vería a Yui con esa actitud tan dura.

-¿D…de qué hablas Yui? – Pregunto la morena aún temerosa, intentando no tartamudear. La guitarrista que aún tenía un semblante duro volvió a cruzar su mirada con la grisácea y poco a poco una leve sonrisa se curvo en los labios de esta.

-Seamos sinceras Mio, se perfectamente que no me llamaste ninguno de estos tres días porque estuviste con Ricchan. Y al parecer te cuido muy bien porque no hay rastro de que estés enferma – Inquirió sin dejar de mirarle. – Y aunque me hubieras llamado creo que no habría ido.

-Yui…

-Te he sido infiel Mio, me he besado con mi propia hermana, he besado a Nodoka, también a Jun… pero Ui, mi propia hermana a recibido la dosis más cargada de mi engaño, la he deseado tanto, que intente por sobre todas las cosas mantenerme alejada de ella… no quiero que sigamos juntas, yo creo… no, es mejor que terminemos esto que iniciamos. – La bajista seguía sin entender a que se refería, sin poder pensar en que responder, teniendo un nudo en la garganta, deseaba llorar y no sabía por qué. Sabía que le dolía el escuchar de los propios labios de su novia que le había sido infiel, que se había besado con cuanta chica apareciera frente a ella, deseaba comenzar a llorar, y gritarle a la cara que sus sentimientos por ella no habían sido falsos solo. Pero se reprimió porque su instinto le decía que era lo correcto, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior.

Una suave mano se poso sobre la suya y la grisácea volvió a cruzar miradas con la guitarrista que aún sonreía amablemente.

-No es tu culpa Mio, desde un principio sabíamos que esto jamás debería haber empezado. Yo solo intente apoyarte mientras querías saber que sentías por Ricchan y yo quería deshacerme de mis sentimientos por Azu-nyan. Eres una hermosa chica que cualquiera desearía y creo que Ricchan es la correcta para ti. Fui feliz en los breves momentos que compartimos. Pero nuestra historia solo seguirá siendo una linda amistad ¿cierto?

-…S…si, será una linda…amistad – Asumió la bajista, su corazón dolía y no quería ver lo que era cierto a su manera. La guitarrista se puso de pie y se acerco unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se ubicaba Mio, acuclillándose, la rodeo en un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Mio-chan, ahora me toca seguir luchando para no sufrir más. – Se separo de la joven y salió del lugar dejando a una descolocada Mio.

Rápidamente la bajista busco su celular sintiendo como dentro de su ser nada reaccionaba y tampoco su mente estaba totalmente compuesta, aún sentía que no era momento de dar ese paso, tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder ahora y sentía que mil dagas se enterraban con una dulce excitación en su corazón.

Se había alejado de ese lugar donde las palabras de la guitarrista aún resonaban, no quería volver a escuchar su voz, sentía miedo, mucho miedo y no entendía porque, caminaba sin saber a dónde iba, sin dirección alguna, solo tenía claro que aún sus pies seguían moviéndose hacia algún lugar, mientras su mente volaba por los recuerdos que la guitarrista había robado para ella. Todos ahora estaban nublados y un desgarrador grito salió desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bordear sus mejillas. Dejándose caer, lloraba a mares y no tenía explicación alguna para que le doliera tanto la ruptura con Yui. Lentamente fue sorprendida siendo alzada por alguien que intentaba llamarla por su nombre, poco a poco dirigió su empañada mirada para encontrarse con esos mares azules que le miraban preocupados, y Mio nuevamente se echo a llorar intentando rodear a la rubia, quien no comprendía nada pero intentaba acunarla entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su espalda y su cabello.

-Mio-chan tranquila, todo está bien – Intentaba calmarla, aún alarmada por la situación en la que había encontrado a su amiga que aún escondiéndose en el cuello de la rubia, negaba entre sollozos.

"_Puedes decirme como extrañar unos recuerdos que jamás existieron. ¿Puede alguien decirme momentos que no habían? Extraño los momentos que casi compartimos, extraño los besos que nos dábamos, al menos en mis sueños…"_

La castaña de diadema caminaba por el parque con una sonrisa de lado a lado recordando todos los momentos que había compartido con su morena durante los días en que la cuido. Anhelaba volver a tenerla descansando en su pecho, besarla como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y que ese mundo fuera reinventado solo para ellas. Amaba tocarla y hacerla sentir maravillas. Amaba todo de ella y necesitaba que todos los supieran.

Pero de un momento a otro se encontró de frente con una castaña muy distinta a la que alguna vez había conocido, tenía una mirada fría y hasta parecía envenenada, se detuvo en seco al ver que la otra chica se detenía solo para observarle de brazos cruzados.

-Yui ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto tratando de calmar el extraño ambiente. La ambarina la miraba directamente sin cambiar su semblante.

-Dime tú… terminé con Mio, pero no es para que te sorprendas o esperes que te la entregue en bandeja… se perfectamente que estuviste con ella estos tres días – Soltó un largo suspiro mirándole aún seria, la baterista aún no podía creer lo que oía, incluso en su voz se notaba la frialdad. Poco a poco la actitud enérgica y alegre de la castaña clara fue cambiando al darse cuenta de que Mio había estado nerviosa por ese mensaje cuando se despidieron en la mañana.

-¿Dónde está Mio? ¿Qué rayos hiciste? – Preguntaba asustada por lo que podía haber sucedido en esa conversación. La guitarrista simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes buscarla, pero yo no sé donde estará, simplemente nos separamos en el mismo lugar donde siempre compartimos todas. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Azusa. Adiós. – La guitarrista avanzo por al lado de la baterista, quien no dejaba de sentir que la rabia crecía más y más dentro de su corazón, sintiendo unas ganas increíbles de llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? – Yui se detuvo en seco volteándose para encarar nuevamente a la baterista que había comenzado a llorar – Eres una idiota, ¿Qué has hecho con la dulce y tonta niña que conocí en primero de preparatoria, la inexperta guitarrista qué todas queremos?

-Esa niña fue muy lastimada y ahora poco queda de ella… si es que algo queda – Respondió acercándose con enfado a la baterista que no evito el contacto de miradas cuando la castaña quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Y así lentamente se escapo del lugar dejando a una desconcertada Ritsu, quien no paraba de marcar el número del teléfono de la morena en su búsqueda.

"_Lo siento, busco tu adiós, por tus crueles palabras que hacen que mi corazón que una vez te amo, ya no te reconozca…"_

La guitarrista caminaba pensando en las cosas que le había dicho a la baterista. Ella era su amiga y la había tratado muy mal. Creía correcto como lo había hecho con Mio, no tenía ninguna duda de que había suavizado bastante las cosas, pero aún así dentro de su ser le dolía y necesitaba llorar. Quería a la bajista más que a nadie y temía que la chica estuviera llorando por su culpa. Ella la quería pero no la amaba como amaba a Azusa. Y sin previo aviso una salina rodo por alrededor de su mejilla, deteniéndose en seco, las lágrimas brotaban como si de una cascada se tratara y su cuerpo simplemente no reacciono a moverse. Continuo llorando con fuerza mientras sentía su alma desgarrada. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, no había pensado en como terminar con Mio, simplemente su mente seguía bombardeándola con las imágenes del beso que había compartido con su hermana como beso de los "buenos días" y el reproche de la pequeña la noche anterior.

_-Sé que estoy equivocada, sé perfectamente que he jugado con todas, que las he dañado. Pero ya no sé qué hacer. – _Pensaba la guitarrista. Repentinamente su celular comenzó a sonar, alzándolo para encontrarse con una llamada entrante de la rubia. Extrañada, tomo aire y contesto intentando no volver a recaer en sus lágrimas que aún se desbordaban. - ¿Hola?

_-"¿Cómo tú, mujer tonta dejaste a Mio?" – _Gritaba a través del auricular la teclista, se le notaba furiosa.

-Mugi… deja que te explique por favor yo…

-_"A mí no me debes una explicación, la pobre de Mio la encontré en el parque llorando a más no poder, si no fuera porque la encontré yo, quien sabe que le sucede y también nos encontramos a Ritsu. ¿Qué crees? Aunque sea mi novia, anda vociferando a diestras y siniestras en tu contra por haber lastimado a Mio."_

_-_Perdóname… se que la he dañado, se que lastime a Mio, y me duele también, siento que soy… - Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y su voz se quebraba – Soy una estúpida… y no tengo cabeza en estos momentos para pensar en nada, pero por favor, dile que me perdone, a Ritsu también. Sé perfectamente que con esto no podemos estar juntas durante un buen tiempo, así que supongo y se cancela el campamento del club.

_-"¿Pues qué esperabas? No puedo hacer más nada pero… Yui ¿tú estás bien?" – _Pregunto ahora con un tono más de preocupación. La castaña volvió a suspirar con su corazón roto.

-No estoy bien, pero no quiero que me busquen. Adiós. – Y así corto a la llamada, comenzando a caminar, en busca de su único lugar reconfortante.

Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente con Mio y Ritsu, y cada una había intentado contactarse con la guitarrista, que había permanecido encerrada en su habitación durante todo ese tiempo, no salía a comer, y se hubiera encontrado débil si no fuera porque su pequeña hermana le insistía en que debía de comer algo al menos. Entonces así solo probaba de vez en cuando un bocado. Al octavo día en su encierro, Ui entró en su habitación y se encontró con una horrible visión, cerrando sus ojos con dolor. La guitarrista simplemente se había quedado dormida nuevamente entre lágrimas y su rostro estaba demacrado. Provocando que la pequeña se enfadara y avanzara hasta su hermana.

-Hermana, ya no aguanto más es tiempo de que te levantes – Inquirió enfadada moviéndola sobre la cama. La guitarrista solo se negaba a moverse haciendo leves sonidos.

-No quiero, dañare a más personas si lo hago… no puedo – Su voz aún estaba quebrada.

-No dañaras a nadie, hermana, levántate debes darte un baño, debes comer, debes salir de este encierro que no te hace bien. Por favor – Ui vez que miraba a su hermana sentía como ardía su corazón, y no entendía como la estaba lastimando, con ese último beso había logrado sacar los miedos de la pequeña pero logrado que se volviera adicta a ella. – Por favor hermana.

-Sé que te he dañado Ui… por eso no puedo mirarte a los ojos, déjame sola.

-…Aún cuando yo necesito que me beses – Inquirió en voz baja, aún así audible como para que escuchara la guitarrista, quien se levanto un poco para mirarle, la pequeña había bajado la vista sonrojada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No sé qué hiciste conmigo… pero… muero porque me beses de nuevo, porque me toques, necesito que estés cerca de mí sonriendo, necesito de tu alegría, vuelve a ser la Yui que yo quería, a ser mi hermana dulce, vuelve a ser mi adicción – Contesto consternada la pequeña que no acababa de sonrojarse. La castaña instantáneamente se puso de pie acercándose a la pequeña que simplemente abrió sus ojos como platos, cruzando miradas con Yui. – Yui, por favor no me dañes…

-Seré cuidadosa ¿sí? – Inquirió mientras atraía a la más pequeña apegándola contra su cuerpo, Ui suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior notando la actitud sensual de su pequeña hermana, quien volvía a abrir sus ojos seductoramente.

-Sé dulce conmigo – La guitarrista asintió sujetando firmemente de la cintura a Ui, quien respiraba a unos centímetros del rostro de Yui. La menor se acomodo, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la guitarrista, atrayéndola hasta pegar sus labios contra los de Yui.

El beso era tierno, no había nada que pudiera entorpecerlo, hasta que la menor subió con sus manos hasta la nuca de la castaña atrayéndola más, y sintiendo como todo dentro de su ser ardía. Poco a poco el beso dejaba de ser tierno y se convertía en una salvaje pelea por quien dominaba a quien, Yui que no quería dañar a su hermana esta vez se dejaba llevar por la dulce sensualidad inexperta de la menor. Y Ui, simplemente había dejado a un lado su dulzura, lamiendo, tirando, incluso mordiendo sin piedad los labios de Yui, hasta que esta gemía de dolor. Provocando que de esta misma manera la menor introdujera su lengua en la boca de Yui, tocando, saboreando y hasta succionando la dulce y embriagadora boca de la castaña, quien se sentía mareada ante las sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando la pequeña. Su lengua tibia jugueteaba dentro de su boca contra la de Ui, mientras las manos de la guitarrista subían y bajaban por la espalda de la pequeña.

Ui se separo, y tomo una larga bocanada de aire, a ambas les faltaba el aire pero aún deseaban más de la otra. Y una sonrisa de lado a lado apareció en los labios de la pequeña, que beso le dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a lamer el delgado cuello de Yui. Yui ladeo el cuello, dando mayor espacio para explorar. Ui mordió fuertemente el cuello de la castaña, dejándola sin aliento, pero el dolor pronto desapareció cuando la menor comenzó a tocar con su tibia lengua la zona enrojecida en la blanca piel de la castaña. Su lengua recorrió todo el cuello, saboreando la salada piel de la joven y llegando a los lugares más sensibles. Yui gimió pero sintió como poco a poco Ui se separaba y la dejaba con el placer ardiendo en todo su ser.

La menor sonreía complacida mirando a Yui, que seguía boquiabierta por las sensaciones que le había dejado. Y esta dio un largo suspiro. – Pensé que querías que fuera dulce.

-Me tocaba torturarte como lo has hecho conmigo. – Contesto cruzándose de brazos la ambarina que se reflejaba en los ojos de la guitarrista.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así? – Pregunto, tocando la zona que aún dolía en su cuello. La pequeña curvo nuevamente una sonrisa mirándole.

-Aprendí… viéndote. – Repuso sonrojándose, la castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par, recordando las miles de veces antes de haber iniciado con Mio, que llevaba chicas con las cuales acababa besándolas hasta torturarlas y dejarlas esperando a más placer.

-… Creo que es mejor que me dé un baño – Aclaro la mayor, intentando despejar aquel ambiente. Avanzando unos cuantos pasos, para luego voltearse y encontrarse con la mirada de Ui que le miraba fijamente - ¿No me seguirás cierto?

-… No creo estar lista – Inquirió y la guitarrista suspiró aliviada. Comenzando a avanzar, cuando nuevamente la voz de la pequeña le llamo la atención. – Azusa salió con sus padres por el fin de semana.

Y esas fueron las palabras detonantes en la mente de la guitarrista.

"_Trate de aguantar, porque creí que esto era amor, pero ahora veo hacia atrás y no fue divertido… después de todo este tiempo juntos, no quedan recuerdos, solo pesadillas…"_

La baterista miraba aún con reproche a la teclista que no podía dejar de mirar al piso. Esta vez todo había terminado y la bajista estaba presente. Ritsu soltó un largo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos intentando pensar en cómo debía hacerlo.

-Mugi… sabes que te quiero mucho, pero te preocupas más por el bienestar de Yui, y estamos realmente preocupadas con Mio – Inquirió alcanzando la mano de la rubia, quien se limito a ver ese cálido gesto.

-No ha contestado a ninguna llamada, ha pasado una semana que no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Y si le sucedió algo? Ui tampoco nos quiere decir nada, y Azusa no puede decirnos nada porque aún no sabe nada de esto.

-Todo va a estar bien Mugi – Agrego la morena acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraban Ritsu y Mugi. La rubia sentía que no estaba ayudando mucho, sabía lo dulces que podían ser ambas chicas y ahora que estaban más unidas, se veían felices.

La teclista las observaba de reojo intentando no romper en llanto, ella ya era feliz, sabía que tenía el amor de su profesora, que ese amor era correspondido, pero entonces ¿Por qué no acababa con la mentira y las dejaba ser felices?

-Iré a comprar un poco de bebidas, Ritsu, si Mugi necesita algo sabes en donde están todas las cosas – La melada asintió mirando fijamente a la morena, cuando de momento la rubia interrumpió el camino de la morena a la puerta.

-Mio-chan, Ricchan… hay algo que debo decirles – Repuso seriamente mirándolas objetivamente una a una.

* * *

_****__**Notas de Autora:**_

_****__****__¡Hola! Si, volví con una dosis extra recargada de Skin~dep Love... pero debo contarles, estamos llegando a la recta final de este fic Angst :( ... Ya todo comenzara a quedar más claro, y todas las chicas podrán decidir por su cuenta, dejaré de hacerlas sufrir para llegar al clímax y que el final sea como salga. No diré si es final bueno o es final malo. No tendría sentido. Pero ya que... y hablando de clímax, ¿qué les pareció nuestra peligrosa Ui? Cuando lo escribí no me di cuenta de porque estaba escribiendo que esta pequeña era demasiado sensual en ese beso. EN fin, ya no se que más decir que... me esforzare al máximo por traerles el próximo capitulo pronto, ya que dentro de tres semanas creo... entro a mi último año en preparatoria :S_

___En fin... espero estén espectacularmente bien, nos leemos en reviews y díganme ¿qué tal estuvo? :3_

_Ya~na!_

_Ne~chan!_


	19. Lágrimas

_Advertencia~ : _Este capitulo tiene contenido sexual leve. Aténganse a las consecuencias luego de leer.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 19: Lágrimas_

"_Al llamarte, al buscarte, como el viento, ven hacia mí. Tú y yo abrazos, sin que nadie lo sepa…"_

Tsumugi miraba profundamente a ambas chicas que no entendían a que se refería con todo lo que había dicho. La rubia trago saliva y soltando una bocanada de aire; comenzó a hablar.

-Yo la verdad… sé que ustedes han estado saliendo juntas – Confesó la rubia mirando a la baterista que se quedaba boquiabierta.

-Pero Mugi… sabes que somos amigas y… pues noso…

-No hace falta Ricchan – Intervino la rubia mirándole con una sonrisa, apenada bajo la mirada – Hay algo que además debo decirles. Ahora que toda la mentira de Yui y Mio acabo.

-…

-¿De qué estás hablando Mugi? – Pregunto la morena, notando que el pesado silencio comenzaba a incomodar el ambiente, miro objetivamente a Ritsu y luego volvía a la rubia, que comenzaba a nublársele la vista.

-Yo… enserio lo siento… no quería.

-Pero Mugi, ¿de qué hablas? Por favor dinos algo– Exclamo desesperada la castaña.

-Yo te mentí Ricchan, Mio-chan ¿recuerdas el día en que te hice esa pregunta? – La morena abrió los ojos de par en par, tragando saliva para asentir, y la rubia que ahora ya había comenzado a llorar, le sonrío.

_-"Exactamente ¿qué se supone que querías decir con eso?" – Pregunto la morena mirando a su amiga de cabellos dorados que bebía a cada sorbo un poco más de su té._

_-"Bueno no es para que te aflijas, hace tiempo que llevo pensando ello, Yui y Ritsu comparten demasiado tiempo juntas…yo pensé que sentías celos por…" – Dejo su taza de té y bajo la mirada, esperando la respuesta de aquella chica de ojos grisáceos – "Mio…dime una cosa"_

_-"¿Qué esperas a preguntarme?" – Pregunto con un notorio sentimiento aplastando en su corazón. Aquellos nervios que se expandía por cada duda que sembraba su querida amiga de ojos azules como el mar._

_-"Mio, dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Ritsu?" – Pregunto seriamente mientras volvía a entornar su mirada con la morena, que de a poco comenzaba a ruborizarse al pensar en tal punto de su relación con su mejor amiga desde la infancia._

_-"Ritsu…para mi es…mi mejor amiga, la persona que quiero tanto…digo he compartido tantas cosas y debo decir que aprendí gracias a ella al menos a quitarme un poco la timidez que siempre he tenido pero…"_

_-"¿La quieres o no?" – La pregunta secante llego hasta su corazón que se acelero cada vez más y más, y los nervios comenzaban a molestar en su tranquilidad – "Mio, no es que quiera preguntar de molestia esto pero yo quiero saber, ya que siento algo por ella" – La bajista subió su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos del mar tan implacables."_

La morena la observaba, y ella seguía sonriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ahora te vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunto de ese día. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Ritsu? – Pregunto mirándola fijamente, la castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par, observando a ambas chicas.

-Espera ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Mio, Mugi… ¿qué es eso? ¿De qué hablan? Por dios respóndanme.

-Ritsu… te responderé con esto, al igual que a Mugi – Volvió su mirada a aquellos implacables azules que ahora se veían hundidos por lágrimas, y la morena simplemente sonrió dulcemente extendiendo su mano para agarrar la de la rubia. – Mugi, tú eres mi amiga y debo decirte la verdad. Yo amo a Ritsu… ya no tengo miedo de nada, solo quiero estar con ella y con nadie más en el mundo. Y si pudiera ser yo quien ocupa su corazón, lo atesoraría y no permitiría que volviera a derramar una lágrima más.

-Está bien… comprendo que eres la indicada para Ricchan – Comentó mirando brevemente a la melada que aún no comprendía nada – Ricchan… es hora de que nosotras terminemos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula la baterista que no comprendía nada.

-Nuestra relación no da abasto, y desde hace mucho que las dos no hacemos nada para que hubiera sido una verdadera relación, ya sea porque te la pasas preocupada por Mio o yo con… Sawako – Trago saliva luego de poder ser capaz de pronunciar su nombre, mientras que las dos chicas le miraban extrañada y a la vez desconcertadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mugi? – Preguntó nuevamente la castaña.

-Yo amo a Sawako y ella me ama a mí… es por eso que tengo que dejar esta mentira, te he amarrado a mí, he sido incapaz de ver el amor que se tienen ustedes dos, provoque que Yui iniciara con Mio. Esa vez en que Yui abrazaba a Mio… no era porque estuviera abrazándola por amor Ricchan… era porque Mio lloraba por tu culpa. No sabía simplemente si sus sentimientos hacia ti eran de amor. Y yo… simplemente las dañe… no tengo el derecho a recibir su perdón – Confesó con una débil sonrisa, las dos chicas le miraban consternadas, aún no comprendían todas las palabras que acababa de decirles la rubia. Solo haciendo lo que debían de hacer, extender sus manos y aferrar la de la rubia.

Mugi alzo la mirada para ver a ambas, quienes le sonreían.

-Mugi… no fue tu culpa, nosotras te dejamos muy sola… nunca pensamos en lo mucho que podíamos dañarte…

-Y ahora estás aquí presente pidiendo disculpas por algo que nosotras mismas deberíamos habernos dado cuenta. Tú eres nuestra preciada amiga – Terminó la morena, la frase de la castaña, ambas sonriéndole dulcemente.

Terminando las tres en un cálido abrazo para terminar con aquello que había comenzando hace mucho tiempo y volver a sonreír alegremente como lo habían hecho hace mucho tiempo.

"_Tú no sabes lo que siento, y solo bromeas, pero por favor no te rías de que sea tímida; porque ya no soy la misma de antes, ahora te arrepentirás…"_

La pequeña morena miraba a su celular. Había extrañado durante esos dos días pasados los mensajes de su novia, y sentía terror de lo peor; se encontraba sola en su habitación, más bien sola en casa, después de la discusión que había tenido con sus padres. Se había largado a llorar, ellos no entendían sus motivos, ellos jamás comprenderían que tenía amigas que quería y la querían, tenía una novia que cuidar y que amaba. Espera ¿ella la amaba? Las dudas volvían a sembrarse en su cabeza, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Ui, pero sentía que su corazón siempre estaría rendido ante Yui.

Su mente se bloqueo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, - _Si mis padres no me hubieran dicho eso. _– Pensaba la pequeña.

"_La pequeña miraba como sus papás conversaban en distintos lugares de la estancia por teléfono, ambos sonreían, y volvían a mirarse para hacerse señas; ella aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaban pensando hacer y se sentía incomoda con el hecho de que solo estorbaba en ese lugar. Cuando ambos cortaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron sonrientes y objetivamente volvieron su vista a la morena de ojos marrones._

_-Azusa cariño… tu papá y yo debemos contarte algo. – Pronunció dulcemente la madre de la guitarrista._

_-¿Es sobre lo que conversaban por teléfono? – Preguntó la pequeña, mientras veía que asentían y su padre sonreía complaciente._

_-Siempre intuyendo todo, eres tan astuta. Azusa, lo que tú madre y yo queremos decirte es algo que puede cambiar nuestras vidas, no solo la de mamá y yo… también la tuya._

_-¿De qué están hablando? Esto me está incomodando… díganme._

_-Está bien… tesoro, ¿te gusta Estados Unidos? – La morena abrió sus ojos de par en par, intuía perfectamente a lo que se refería su madre al preguntarle._

_-¡Yo no me voy a ir a Estados Unidos! ¡No quiero, no quiero! – Alzó la voz mirando a sus padres._

_-Pero Azusa… es una gran oportunidad, nos han ascendido y… nos han pedido que nos establezcamos en Estados Unidos, sabes que es un trabajo importante… además si es así…_

_-Yo no quiero irme a Estados Unidos, yo soy lo suficientemente feliz aquí, en Japón, tengo amigas y tengo a… - Se quedo en silencio antes de cometer algún error._

_-¿Qué tienes además? – Pregunto escrutándola aquel hombre. La morena negó._

_-De todas maneras… yo no quiero irme._

_-Nosotros no te dejaremos aquí sola, además… ya te hemos conseguido una beca en una academia de música muy prestigiada. – La morena alzo la vista, su sueño era entrar en una academia de música… pero luego volvía a su mente aquella pequeña castaña, su novia y sus amigas. ¿Qué pensarían de ella, si simplemente se iba sin decir nada? Se odio con solo pensarlo y volvió a negarles a sus padres._

_-Lo siento, yo no me voy a ir a Estados Unidos."_

_¿Acaso estoy cometiendo un error? – _Aún lo pensaba la pequeña. Escribiendo en una hoja distintas letras, y componiendo los acordes en el piano de aquella casa. – _Mi pasión es la música, es lo que más amo pero luego están… Yui y Ui… _- Se sonrojo con solo pensar en ambas chicas, sabía que debía solucionar las cosas con ellas, aún se sentía confundida, el día en que había dormido con Yui, sus sentimientos por ella habían vuelto a florecer y no quería negarlos, ella estaba enamorada de Yui pero tampoco evitaba el cariño que sentía por Ui; estaba al borde de la desesperación.

"_Como si tú no fueras mi destino, como si este fuera un momento fugaz; estoy a tu lado y simplemente me ignoras, me acerco más a ti, paso a paso, aunque ni siquiera puedo moverme…"_

La castaña aún pensaba en las suaves palabras que habían escapado de los labios de su adorable hermana, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo sabía que el deseo en cualquier momento podría hacerlas cambiar, a ambas… Yui lo había descubierto, ella no era la única que buscaba no encontrarse en la soledad. Ui estaba desesperada por sentir calidez, aún cuando ella podía ser la mismísima calidez. Ella buscaba a Ui, y Ui la buscaba a ella. Corriendo en círculos, rondando alrededor de una sola persona. Y ese recuerdo por fin apareció.

"_La pequeña morena le sonreía, había afinado la guitarra y comenzarían a practicar, era la primera vez que Yui veía tan dulcemente a la morena; y ella se comportaba seria. No podía ser mejor._

_-Yui-sempai ¿me dirá alguna vez su secreto? – Preguntó la pequeña mirándole, a lo que la castaña la miro extrañada._

_-¿Qué secreto Azu-nyan? – Respondió con otra pregunta, la pequeña dio un largo suspiro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos._

_-Olvídelo – Pronunció suavemente la pequeña y Yui la rodeo dulcemente, aturdiéndola._

_-Te quiero Azu-nyan. ¿Tú me quieres? – Preguntó dulcemente la castaña, la pequeña enrojeció a más no poder, sonriendo levemente ante la tierna confesión._

_-Más que eso. – Susurró para ella misma, la castaña intentó oírle pero no lo había logrado."_

Y ahora lo comprendía, pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a correr se confundieron con el agua que corría por todo su cuerpo. La pequeña siempre la había querido y ella con sus dudas e incertidumbres la había lastimado, había provocado todo.

Jamás Mugi había logrado algo tan bajo como lo que ella podría haber hecho, inicio con Mio para olvidarse de la pequeña, sin saber que la pequeña lo único que quería era que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

-_Es por eso que buscaste a Ui. –_ Pensó aún sollozando. Volvía a sentirse sola, recaería de un momento a otro. Salió rápidamente del baño y mientras simplemente se acomodaba un par de jeans, bajo las escaleras en búsqueda de la pequeña castaña, que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Ui – Esta le miro, sonrojándose al ver que solo llevaba puesto unos jeans y su torso estaba desnudo, la castaña rodeo rápidamente a la menor, quien se preocupo al instante.

-Hermana ¿Qué sucede?... Cálmate por favor – Inquirió preocupada, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña – Tranquila… estoy contigo.

-No me sueltes por favor Ui, no lo hagas – Exclamo débilmente la ambarina aferrándose aún más a su pequeña hermana, que asentía dulcemente mientras arreglaba algunos mechones de la castaña.

Suavemente comenzó a cantarle para calmarla, la menor recordaba siempre que de pequeñas, cuando ella tenía miedo Yui le cantaba canciones de cuna o cuando las olvidaba solo cantaba lo que se le venía a la mente. Esta vez era distinto, su mente estaba invadida por momentos hermosos compartidos con la mayor, como también el amor profundo que sentía por ella. La castaña poco a poco se separo descubriendo su torso desnudo que era una gran tentación para su hermana; le miró atónita al escuchar su dulce canción.

-Tú me cantabas cuando tenía miedo – Repuso dulcemente la menor, Yui esbozo una leve sonrisa al recordarlo mientras comenzaban a rodar unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Y se aferro a la menor, tomando por el rostro a la menor y atrayéndola hasta pegar sus labios en un tímido beso. Tierno, inexperto, y dulce beso.

La menor se separo para mirar una vez más a Yui, que había abierto lentamente sus ojos, y ambas descubrieron reflejándose en los ambarinos, aquellos ambarinos profundos y cubiertos por el deseo que compartían. Las manos de la mayor bajaron hasta la cintura de la menor atrayéndola hasta apegarla a su cuerpo, se encontraba en desventaja ante la menor, que aún llevaba toda su ropa – _Pronto no quedara nada – _Pensó alzando una ceja mientras volvía a poseer los labios de la menor, con la misma pasión con la que habían compartido el beso de la mañana. Las manos de la menor sujetaban firmemente la cabeza de la castaña mientras jugueteaba con algunos mechones del cabella de esta, y avanzaban a duras penas sin separarse hasta algún lugar más cómodo; tanto el miedo como la desesperación las invadía, sabían que esto no era correcto, que en la mente de cada una estaba la misma persona - _¿Qué sucedería si ella supiera lo que estoy haciendo? _– Pasó por la mente de ambas, mientras se besaban. El deseo era más fuerte que ambas y no podían negarlo.

Llegaron a la cama de la menor, y Yui ya no podía detenerse, cayendo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Ui, sus manos seguían avanzando nerviosas por el cuerpo de la menor, y sus labios comenzaban a bajar por el cuello más abajo.

Ui, se sentía abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando SU castaña, con sus besos y caricias. Sus sentidos no le respondían, se sentía bajo el control de la castaña, pero se estaba desesperando más y más, y Yui parecía que estaba jugando con ella y su necesidad. La guitarrista estaba inmersa en su mundo, recorriendo lentamente con sus labios el camino hasta su pecho, cubierto por la tela de la camisa que llevaba, dulcemente jugueteaba, masajeando con sus manos los muslos de la menor. Ui soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y con sus dos manos tomo el rostro de la castaña y lo atrajo, quedando frente a frente, el contacto visual que necesitaba; le miro con ojos suplicantes. – Por favor Yui… no juegues conmigo… - pronunció débilmente; la guitarrista sonrió suavemente, capturando tiernamente los labios de su hermana; de un momento se separo tan poco como para seguir rozando sus labios – No puedo jugar contigo… no puedo hacerlo esta vez, porque te necesito solo a ti. Hirasawa Ui. – Y volvió a besarla, lento, demostrándole que esta vez había logrado invadir su mundo.

La mañana siguiente; los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación, Ui se movió un poco, intentando recordar lo pasado, lentamente abrió sus ojos, se encontraba sola pero había indicios de que alguien había estado con ella. Lentamente se descubrió completamente desnuda bajo las sabanas, sonrojándose, sus ropas las de ella y las de su hermana estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo y lo recordó todo. Su mano ascendió hasta sus labios, aún estaban hinchados y ella no creía lo que había pasado. – _Acabo de… - _Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una sonriente Yui que entraba con una bandeja con el desayuno para la menor. Llevaba solo una camisa larga que le cubría lo suficiente como para que la menor pudiera seguir fantaseando.

-No sé cómo podremos ocultárselo Ui – Pronunció esto lentamente la mayor, provocando que la pequeña castaña volviera de su aturdimiento.

-¿A quién? – Preguntó distraída.

-… A Azusa – Se quedó en silencio notando la reacción de la menor, su rostro se había desfigurado totalmente al recordarla. Ella no había sido culpable, tampoco una intermediaria, ellas lo habían hecho y simplemente se habían olvidado del amor que sentían por la pequeña morena.

-… No se lo diremos – Repuso luego de pensarlo por unos minutos la menor, Yui volvió su mirada y se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta, no sabía que responder y solo asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

"_Siempre enojándome contigo, así era yo; Nunca hice nada por ti, lo siento…"_

La menor aún estaba aturdida, sabía que debía haber actuado antes… las palabras de la baterista giraban en su cabeza. Había recibido una llamada hace un par de días, escuchando los sinfines de gritos de parte de la baterista. Y sus lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse con más fuerza.

"_La pequeña morena se encontraba tocando unos cuantos acordes en su guitarra 'Mutang' como la había apodado, inmersa en su mundo; no le hacía faltar pensar en alguien para tocar cuantas notas salieran de su mente, pero aún así, su error; no dejaba de pensar en la guitarrista - Había sido tan distinta desde que había empezado a salir con Mio y cambio más cuando Ui comenzó a salir conmigo… Yui – En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar sacándola de su mundo. _

_Noto que le llamaba la baterista y sonrió, a lo mejor le gritaría unas cuantas veces algunas cosas sin sentido, animándola. Tomó entre sus manos el celular y contesto._

_-Ritsu-sempai que alegría escucharla. ¿Cómo están en el campamento? – Preguntó anhelando haber estado en ese lugar, en vez de estar con sus padres de vacaciones._

_-No hubo campamento Azusa – Repuso a través del altavoz la melada. Para sorpresa de Azusa._

_-Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no hubo campamento? – Volvía a preguntar ansiosa y confundida a la vez._

_-Deberías de haberle preguntado a Yui, antes de irte con tus padres de vacaciones…_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – Preguntó llena de curiosidad al escuchar el nombre de la castaña._

_-Todo… - Fue la única respuesta que le dio._

_-…_

_-…_

_-Ritsu por favor dime ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó nuevamente más nerviosa la pequeña._

_-Desde que te fuiste todo ha estado mal. Creo que tus vacaciones te han librado de todos los problemas, al menos eso me calma… la situación con Yui es esta… - Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, mientras mantenía expectante a la menor – Ella terminó con Mio… me dijo un sinfín de palabras que no puedo repetir e incluso le negó la ayuda a Mugi… lo único que ha hecho es estar encerrada en casa y Ui no nos ha querido decir nada, ninguna de las dos ha salido de casa durante los últimos cinco días o salen pero no las alcanzamos a ver. Azusa esto se está poniendo más difícil todavía y creo que es tiempo de que converses con ambas._

_-Es que yo… no puedo – Sintió una punzada en el pecho._

_-No es, que puedas o no puedas, debes hacerlo… está vez es por tu bien – Pronunció lentamente la presidenta, antes de colgar."_

La menor seguía confundida, no sabía que debía hacer y aún debía estar otros dos días más con sus padres en aquel lugar a menos que ella decidiera irse por su cuenta de aquel lugar. Pero no quería seguir teniendo problemas con sus padres después de la gran discusión debido al traslado a Estados Unidos. - _¿Qué debo hacer? – _Pensaba sin saber que hacer la morena.

"_(Era muy joven) Duele… (Ya todo terminó) Eres mala… (Te olvidaré) Ahora desperté… Siempre (Tú siempre)… Estabas ocupada (En tu propia soledad)… Y ahora ya no soy tu muñeca…"_

Habían pasado dos días y las cosas entre Ui y Yui seguían cambiando, seguían escondiéndose de todas, teniendo aquella relación, besándose vez que podían, escapando a un lugar más solo y nadie podría lograr conocer aquel gran secreto.

Yui entró a la casa después de una larga caminata, percibiendo el dulce aroma que provenía desde la cocina, esbozando una picara sonrisa, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta la cocina encontrándose con la pequeña y rodeándola por la cintura, mientras Ui dejaba escapar un gritito lleno de emoción; la guitarrista había apegado su rostro en la cabeza de la menor inhalando su dulce aroma, quería recordarlo siempre. Poco a poco se separo unos centímetros sintiendo como se giraba entre sus brazos la menor y tomaba su rostro para volver a pegar sus labios contra los de la guitarrista.

Amaba sentir la calidez de esos labios con sabor a frutilla, se besaban tiernamente, apegándose más y más. Cuando voz las entorpeció separándose instantáneamente.

-Así que es por eso que ya no contestabas a mis llamadas – La voz quebrada de aquella persona que tenía su rostro surcado por las lágrimas, provoco que ambas se quedaran de piedra al mirarle.

* * *

_****__**Notas de Autora:**_

___¡Hola! ... Ya debían de saberlo, las consecuencias, son consecuencias... Muchas se han preguntado si me gusta el incesto. La verdad es que al escribirlo si, es apasionantemente peligroso este romance en todos los ámbitos si especialmente es un amor yuristico. Pero ya que... ahora nos vamos al fic nuevamente._

_¿Ven lo que ha pasado entre Ui y Yui? Ahora si que estoy segura de que querrán asesinarme._

_Pero... se solucionaron las cosas entre Mugi, Ritsu y Mio... ahora el Mitsu amor podrá seguir siendo feliz !_

_El dilema: Azusa ¿se irá a Estados Unidos?_

_El clímax: ¿Quién será la persona que las descubrió besándose en la cocina?_

_Ya deben saberlo... este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic... y todo ya ha quedado claro... casi... e intentaré hacer que el capitulo 20 sea lo más largo posible. Más que los demás, que siempre han sido algo así como de 3000 palabras o más._

_En fin, si quieren asesinarme, si me mandan amenazas o todo lo que quieran, se los responderé intentando suavizar mi muerte jajaja, en fin, con mucho cariño les dejo este mi penúltimo capitulo._

_Ya~na!_

_Ne~chan!_


	20. Desde el viento más allá de ti

_Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas explicitas de relaciones sexuales. Si usted no está leyendo esto o no me hizo caso, pues a comentar se ha dicho que le pareció._

___****__****__****__****__****__********__(K-ON! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kakifly)_  


* * *

_**Skin-deep Love**_

_Capitulo 20.1: Desde el viento más allá de ti._

"_Comprendo cuando decías que no éramos el uno para el otro, perdóname porque jamás lo entendí, solo estaba dispuesta a entregar todo de mí… ahora no lamentes cuando me perdiste." _

Las dos castañas le miraban pasmadas, notando la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos. Se separaron completamente y notaron como la joven comenzaba a reír.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Yui… pero no pensé que con quien me romperías el corazón sería con la persona que quería. Ya es todo. – La joven escapó de aquella casa, corría sin cesar, sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban como brasas sus delicadas mejillas – _¿Así es como querían recibirme? ¿Cómo querían que decidiera? ¿Cómo sería capaz de hablar con alguna de ellas, si me rompieron el corazón entre la dos? – _Pensaba, mientras tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos. Comenzó a marcar sin poder dejar de llorar, respiraba pausadamente, ahora que había detenido su corrida y solamente necesitaba marcar a ese número. Escuchaba el sonar del otro teléfono, sin poder soportarlo, cuando una voz que conocía le habló.

"_¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?" – _Una voz masculina se escuchó a través del auricular.

-Papá, soy yo… dile a mamá que tenía razón, lo he pensado, y si quiero irme a Estados Unidos. – Confesó la menor mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, terminando con la llamada para comenzar a mandar un mensaje.

"_**¿Así es como esperabas que me recibieran para conversar?"**_

La pequeña morena guardó su celular en el bolsillo, mirando hacia todos lados, se había alejado de la casa de aquella familia; caminó hasta un parque cercano y en ese lugar comenzó a llorar, sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba con más y más fuerza; y su pecho ardía de dolor. Un mensaje devuelta llegó hasta su celular, y comenzó a leerlo.

_**Ritsu 16:39**_

"_**¿De qué hablas, Azusa? Sé más clara por favor."**_

_**Azusa 16:43**_

"_**¿Quieres que te lo explique? Entonces veámonos en tu casa…"**_

_**Ritsu 16:45**_

"_**Está bien, te espero."**_

"_¿No conoces mi corazón? El significado de todo lo que estoy diciendo es que te amo, esto no dolerá si me detengo aquí pero el corazón debe ser el primero en detenerse…"_

Ambas jóvenes no emitían ninguna palabra, quietas en el mismo lugar, una arrodillada abrazándose las piernas, la otra mirando al vacío de la sala de estar. Cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, y a la vez unidas por una misma persona. – _¿Cómo es que he sido capaz de dañar tanto a Azusa? – _Pensaban las hermanas Hirasawa.

-Yui yo…

-¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? – Evitó seguir escuchando a la menor, formulando una rápida pregunta, la menor bajo la mirada sintiendo el peso de aquello. Tenía razón Yui con preguntarlo, no solo se habían besado, sino que también había perdido su virginidad con su propia hermana y ahora sabía que no podría mirar a la cara a aquella pequeña morena que había prometido quererla por más que sufriera intentando borrar a Yui de todo su corazón. La ambarina alzó la vista fijándola en la menor.

-Hicimos… hicimos lo correcto Yui – Respondió la menor, provocando que esta abriera los ojos de par en par, asombrada por su respuesta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó escrutándole.

-Nosotras la hemos estado engañando… le hemos hecho daño desde antes, yo creo que es mejor que sepa de nuestros sentimientos, de todo lo que sentimos la una a la otra ahora, a que luego este sufriendo.

-¡Tú estás loca! ¡Azusa es…!

-¡¿Qué es Azusa? – Vociferó la menor mirándole con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de resbalarse por sus mejillas. – Ahora me dirás… ¿Qué no disfrutaste haciéndome tuya? Hermana… ¿Por qué entonces prometiste no dañarme si es lo que estás haciendo? – La guitarrista se puso de pie avanzando hacia la menor, tomándola por los hombros y apegándola a su cuerpo mientras le estampaba un brusco beso cargada de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, mordiendo y jalando el labio inferior de la menor, la cual intento separarse empujándola, tocaba levemente su labio inferior que había comenzado a sangrar debido a la fuerza ejercida por la castaña. - ¡Detente por favor, no me dañes más!

-¡Tú no me dañes a mí! Ahora lo entiendo todo… Azusa… - La mayor le miró una vez más antes de salir de aquella sala, tomando del colgador su chaqueta de cuero para salir al frío. Comenzó a correr intentando buscar a la menor, mirando hacia todas partes – _Azusa lo lamento… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? – _Se culpaba a ella misma por el daño causado.

Corría sin dejar de pensar en todo el daño que le había causado. Ella siempre le había querido confesar sus sentimientos, siempre la había querido, la había amado y se sentía incapaz ahora de mirarle. Comenzó a detenerse debido a que había gastado todas sus fuerzas corriendo sin rumbo alguno en su búsqueda, no sabía dónde podía encontrarse ahora y menos esperaba lo que sucedería finalmente. Se acercó hasta un parque y se sentó en un banco buscando su celular.

"_Hola ¿Quién habla?" – _Una voz llegó hasta los oídos de la castaña a través del auricular.

-Mugi, soy yo Yui… ¿Azusa no se encuentra en tu casa? – Preguntó intentando sonar calmada.

"_Pues no, yo sabía que aún estaba en su casa vacacional con sus padres. ¿Sucede algo por lo que la necesites? ¿Acaso te le declararas aún cuando ella está con Ui?"- _ Un tono risueño escapo por el auricular, la castaña reprimió un quejido lastimero mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No… no es eso, necesitaba hablar con ella, llamaré a tu novia para saber si…

"_Ricchan ya no es mi novia, Yui… ella y yo terminamos. Se lo confesé todo." – _Confesó quedamente como si fuera un secreto. La castaña había quedado boquiabierta sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse. - "_¿Yui…aún estás ahí?"_

-Si es solo que… me tomó por sorpresa todo esto. Bueno… me cuentas otro día, llamaré a Ricchan para saber si… voy a cortar, adiós. – La castaña luego de haber colgado, comenzó a pensar en aquello. - _Si habían terminado, eso quería que Mio y ella… al fin estaban juntas. No esperaba menos de ellas dos… a fin de cuentas, ellas siempre se amaron más de lo que pensaban amarnos a mí o a Mugi. – _Comenzó a buscar el número de la baterista en su celular, y luego de esto, le marco esperando a que contestara.

"_Yui… ¿dime que necesitas?" – _La baterista contestó con un tono enfadado, y Yui logró recordar el motivo de aquello.

-Ricchan… yo… ¿esta Azusa contigo? – Preguntó aún nerviosa.

"_No… no lo está, además. ¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella con todo el daño que nos has causado a todas?" _La guitarrista sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ante las crudas palabras de la otra castaña.

-Está bien… yo… perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho a ti, y a Mio… pero de Azusa quiero encargarme personalmente, yo… le hice algo horrible de lo que me arrepiento.

"_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Yui? ¿Cómo lo estropeaste ahora?" _

-…Acabe en la misma cama que mi hermana – Confesó sintiendo sus lágrimas desbordarse, y el frío de la tarde comenzar a calar su cuerpo. – Es por eso que debo hablar con ella y… ¿Ricchan? – La castaña había colgado la llamada, dejándola conversar sola.

Un nudo en la garganta se volvía a formar en la castaña, quien ya no sabía donde más buscarle. Estaba perdida, ahora que Azusa las había visto, ahora todo se acabaría y ella jamás podría pedirle disculpas. No se sentía capaz, ya sus fuerzas habían acabado.

"_No digas que lo sientes, este amor aún no ha acabado para mí… Si nos separamos de esta forma ¿qué puedo hacer?…"_

La pequeña morena de coletas se encontraba sentada llorando entre los brazos de la baterista quien acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Cómo podría perdonarla luego de haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil y seguir amándola? – Chillaba mientras tapaba su cara entre el pecho de la castaña, sintiendo como su corazón se trisaba más. La bajista llegó con ellas y se acercó a la menor.

-Azusa… sé que es difícil esto pero… ¿no habrá una vía de escape para que dejes de sufrir?

-¡Mio! – Alzó la voz la baterista mirándole con reproche, Mio bajó la mirada avergonzada de lo que decía.

-No te disgustes con Mio-sempai, Ritsu-sempai. Ella tiene razón… y si tengo una vía de escape. – Confesó separándose de la baterista mientras se limpiaba las salinas que había derramado hasta hace unos minutos. Ambas le miraron extrañadas y ella solo tuvo que contarles la verdad – Es por eso que no podía volver antes… solo que la llamada de Ritsu-sempai me alarmó y volví, solo para encontrarme con esto.

-¿Te irás a Estados Unidos? – Le miró de manera incomprensible la morena de tez blanquecina.

-Quiere decir que… ¿nos dejaras y al club? – La baterista aún seguía atónita por aquello. Le menor asintió cabizbaja, sintiendo como nuevamente se le desgarraba el corazón al ver deprimidas a sus amigas.

-Pero chicas… por favor, volveré en un par de años, tal vez.

-Está bien Azusa – Comentó la baterista mientras la miraba. – Nosotras estaremos orgullosas de ti, aún cuando estés lejos, la comunicación nunca la perderemos y…

-Siempre serás una de nuestras mejores amigas – Completó la frase de la baterista, la bajista quien le sonreía dulcemente a la pequeña morena.

-Si no fuera por mis padres, tendría muchas dudas de si debería irme o no, con todo su buen trato.

-Debes irte Azusa, ten una nueva vida y sé feliz en Estados Unidos – Inquirió la castaña mirándole dulcemente, la menor asintió con la cabeza y luego de estar más tranquila se marcho de la casa de aquella baterista.

La morena miraba orgullosa a la muchacha de ojos melados. Y está se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de ponerse nerviosa y reaccionar.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – Preguntó intentando evitar su mirada.

-Porque estoy orgullosa de ti, Ritsu – Comentó mientras agarraba la mano de la castaña, que bajo la vista para ver sus manos entrelazadas, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y le dio un apretón a la cálida mano de Mio.

-Mio… tengo que decirte algo, es muy importante que te lo diga.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó sonriente, la castaña le observó unos segundos antes de estamparle un corto y tierno beso en los labios, la morena sintió que todos los colores subían hasta su rostro, al igual que la baterista.

-Te amo, y quiero que te quede bien claro, que eres con la única que quiero estar para siempre. – La morena sintió como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y alarmada la baterista intentó con su mano desocupada limpiarlas. – Mio… por favor, no creo que mi confesión haya sido tan mala…

-No es eso, idiota. – Intervino, rodeando a la castaña en un tierno abrazo. – Yo también te amo, quiero que seas la única persona que cargue mi corazón – Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la castaña, que sonrío amablemente antes de volver a estamparle un beso a la bajista, sintiendo como aquella cálida sensación las embriagaba a ambas.

Suavemente comenzó a masajear el labio inferior de la bajista, mordiéndolo delicadamente mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, la morena dejo escapar un suspiro entre besos y poco a poco empezó a exigir más, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la baterista, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Se separó unos instantes para mirarle y sonreír.

-Creo que hay un mejor donde podríamos… - Rápidamente la bajista fue arrastrada escaleras arriba, mientras se besaban de vez en cuando, sintiendo como la presión las llevaba a chocar contra las paredes. Mio se detuvo de momento bajando sus labios por la mandíbula de la castaña, lamiendo y mordisqueando la suave piel del cuello de la baterista, quien dio un respingo al sentir esa nueva sensación. Y la lengua de la bajista saboreando cada lugar escondido que el cuello de la castaña pudiera ocultar. Mordisqueó su blanquecina piel, provocando que la castaña dejara escapar un gemido de dolor, el cual fue desapareciendo por las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba la lengua de la morena al sector enrojecido.

Ambas entraron en la habitación entre besos y despojándose de sus ropas, Ritsu intentando nerviosamente soltar los botones de la camisa de Mio, quien lanzó a la cama a la baterista que se le quedo viendo boquiabierta.

-Estás tentándome, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo Mio? Sabes que no hay problema si…

-Confió en ti, porque eres a quien amo y sé que no me dañaras. – Aseguró mientras se acercaba a la castaña para depositar un beso en la punta de la nariz. La joven aceptó tiernamente aquel acto, mientras sentía el calor latente en su entrepierna, la morena de ojos oscuros se acercó seductoramente, sentándose sobre las piernas de la Ritsu.

-¿Cómo te has vuelto tan seductora?

-Esas preguntas no se hacen, antes de querer tener sexo ¿no crees? – Inquirió como una certeza la bajista, mirándole de reojo, la castaña enrojeció al escucharla hablar tan segura.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-El problema no es si quiero o no… es que tú no te estás decidiendo y yo quiero sacarte la ropa.

-De veras que tu actitud ha cambiado bastante – La morena sonrió de forma ladina mirando hacia abajo, tocando con sus manos los pequeños montes cubiertos por la ropa de la castaña, quien dio un leve salto.

-No he cambiado… solo – Inesperadamente sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de la sudadera de castaña, tocando bajo el, aquel abdomen deseado, sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo de Ritsu y poco a poco la pasión fue encegueciéndola. - … Solo quiero ser una contigo para toda la vida.

La castaña apretó sus labios contra los de Mio, moviéndose suavemente mientras con sus manos acariciaba las gráciles curvas de la morena, quien dejaba escapar suspiros entre besos. Ritsu beso la mandíbula de Mio, hasta el cuello, la clavícula, antes de volver a devorar entre besos ardientes los labios de la morena. Se separó unos segundos y sonrió – Abre tu boca – Exigió. Y Mio obedeció, sintiendo a aquel húmedo intruso, comenzando a chupar, y pelear en un batalla alternada entre el interior ambas bocas.

Las manos de la bajista lentamente descendieron hasta el botón de los jeans de Ritsu y se encargaron de abrir, tirar la cremallera abajo y dar paso a la mano intrusa. Su mano se deslizó en interior y con la palma tanteo la braga que se encontraba mojada. Puso una ligera presión en la parte superior del clítoris de Ritsu y se trasladó en pequeños movimientos circulares mientras que el calor de su mano aumentaba a trasvés de la transferencia, por lo que Ritsu jadeaba sin control.

Complacida por su reacción, acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de la castaña y mordió el labio inferior de esta, dejando que una vez más escapara un gemido; mientras la castaña intentaba soportar, abrió sus ojos cegados por la lujuria del momento y comenzó a realizar su movimiento, desbrochando hábilmente la camisa de la morena, la mirada de Ritsu se posó sobre el pecho de Mio, aquellos montículos perfectamente redondos y grandes.

-Esto es muy… vergonzoso Ritsu – Pronunció la morena sonrojándose.

-No eres quien para decírmelo. – Respondió sonriendo ante la intrusa que aún se encontraba bajo sus jeans. Empujó el sujetador para arriba, dejando en exposición los blanquecinos pechos de Mio. La castaña movió de manera fugaz a Mio, dejándola debajo suyo, sonrió satisfactoriamente, bajando su cabeza hasta uno de los pezones rosados, Ritsu abrió su boca y disfrutando del placer de escuchar a su chica suspirar, comenzó a rodear con su lengua uno de sus pezones, torturando y succionando con fuerza, de vez en cuando lo mordisqueaba suavemente, era la primera vez que escuchaba quejarse de esa manera a la morena y no quería dejar de escuchar aquel magnifico sonido. Colocó toda su boca sobre uno de los pechos intentando capturar todo lo que fuera posible, mientras continuaba masajeando el otro pecho, así cambiando la tarea, y continuar torturando a su chica.

Mio sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor, abrazó a Ritsu con fuerza, presionando la cabeza de la castaña contra su pecho, echándose hacia atrás, jadeando con sus manos enredadas entre los mechones del cabello de la castaña.

Y así continuamente jugueteaban la una con la otra, sintiendo el placer que se proporcionaban mutuamente.

Al día siguiente los cuerpos de ambas jóvenes descansaban tapadas bajo las sabanas de la cama de la castaña, quien abrazaba tiernamente el cuerpo de su amada, quien comenzó a despertar poco a poco por el brillo del sol que comenzaba a llegar hasta su rostro. Levantando su vista se encontró con aquel rostro angelical de su chica, sonrió acercando sus labios hasta los de la castaña, rozándolos tiernamente, así lentamente despertó la baterista mirando a su sonriente chica.

-Mio… buenos días – Pronunció quedamente. Apretando más a su cuerpo a la morena como intentando volver a ser una con ella.

-Estuvo maravilloso, sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío. Te amo Ritsu. – Depositó un beso en los labios de la castaña, quien correspondió a aquel beso.

-También te amo, y será así para siempre.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

___****__**Notas de Autora:**_

_¡Hola! Si, sé que no tengo ni la menor pisca de cumplimiento, como había comentado hace mucho, comencé mi último periodo estudiantil y me he preocupado de ello, además de que me he preocupado y he intentado dejarles un capitulo bueno... pero... esperen un momento. ¿Acaso arriba decía 20.1?_

_¡Si! ¿No creían que las iba a dejar con las ganas de saber que paso entre Azusa y Yui? ¿Si se fue o no Azusa?_

_Pues ya verán esto y todo lo demás, en la segunda parte del último capitulo de Skin~deep Love._

_**Más notas:**_

_****Este trabajo me ha hecho sentirme orgullosa, si bien ya he escrito, poco escribía de romances y enredos, y con este más o menos aprendí a manejar el romance, poco a poco voy aprendiendo y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante estos... casi dos años (dos años en que me he demorado en escribir este fic D:) estoy muy agradecida de cada palabra y nos leemos en el último capitulo._

_Ya~na!_

_Ne~chan!_


End file.
